Fifty Shades Twisted
by downWiththeFiction
Summary: Christian Steele is a notorious womanizer, and certified "bad boy". He never chases women, they chase him. Until he meets powerhouse CEO of Grey International Holdings, Anastasia Grey. All signs point to disaster, but will the two opposites fight through their past demons to be together? Or will it prove to be too big of a challenge?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Ana's POV

I would say that it's just a normal Tuesday, like any other, but that wouldn't be true. I slept for 4 hours last night, which is normal for me. I can run off that just fine. It was the night terrors that finally made me drag my ass out of bed after 5 in the morning. I'm glad Mrs. Jones wasn't around cleaning or starting breakfast. I probably looked like a dead body walking out of a morgue. I shuffled straight to my favourite grand piano in the main room, but not even the comforting sounds of Bach could chase away my demons. I guess that's what a girl gets for being fifty shades of fucked-right-up. Yeah, I'm a billionaire at the age of 26 and I have a potty mouth when I'm pissed off. Sue me. It's not as if I couldn't afford it.

I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't remember my nightmares. I remember every single detail… _There is a man dressed in faded blue jeans, and a wife-beater that could have been white when it was new, but now it is covered in dried up stains of past eaten meals. He smells strongly of BO and faintly like old cigarettes. He speaks softly, but something about the tone he uses, has a hidden foreshadowing of the pain he will inflict. "Come here little bird," he coons out to me. I stay huddled in my corner of the room. His eyes darken at least fifty shades. He comes to me, slowly. Smiling… Always smiling, with his crooked and jagged yellow teeth. His smile speaks volumes of his malicious character, but it was and will forever be the memory of his hands that stay with me in the deep and damp recesses of my sub conscious. Those hands that inflicted so much pain, and so much shame on my little 5 year-old body… _

BANG! I am yanked out of my thoughts as the key cover on the piano slams down, nearly catching my fingers. I look up to the clock and realize that it is almost 7:00 AM. I panic as I hear Mrs. Jones coming down the stairs. _I don't want her to see me like this… _It's too late though. I'm busted as she breezes into the main living area and sees me sitting small and alone at my grand piano. I am shaking like a leaf and _so cold... _

"Oh, Ana." Her words come out in a rush. She fast-walks over to me and puts her arms around me. "It's okay. I'm here now." I usually hate being touched. It brings back all the old memories of pain, but Mrs. Jones is an old soul and like a mother to me. Her embrace is soft and warm, and she smells like fresh baked cinnamon rolls. Her voice is calm and soothing. Slowly, I begin to relax in her embrace. No words are needed. She knows.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" I didn't realize that I had been crying, sobbing actually, but I guess it's not every night that I have vivid night terrors about my past. _Jesus Grey, get a grip! You're a CEO for shit's sake! _But I can't stop the torrents of saltiness that are running down my cheeks and it is at least an hour before my sobs ease into soft hiccups and I become coherent again.

"How about I make you some banana and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" Mrs. Jones knows my favourite comfort breakfast. I glance up at the clock again and let out an exaggerated groan.

"I can't stay, they might fire me if I'm late again!"

We both crack up at my sarcastic comment, because I'm the fucking boss and I do what I want.

Christian's POV

I manage to pull my shit-box car into the parking lot reserved for visitors at Grey International Holdings exactly 20 minutes after the time that my interview with the gorgeous, young and vibrant CEO, Anastasia Grey was supposed to take place. I'm sure she has a _great_ personality to go along with that nice rack, and beautiful head of luscious brown hair. _Luscious?! Really?! You so need to get laid Steele! _

Honestly, her amazing body was the only reason I agreed to do this stupid interview for my little brother, Kane's, university newspaper. He's at home in Portland missing out on the view due to a fucking nasty flu. Whatever, his loss is my gain. I look at the screen of my phone and realize that I might be screwed out of this interview because I'm so late. I'd be lying if I said that the sleek and modern skyscraper towering over me wasn't impressive. I decide I had better run for it, even though the edible Miss Grey will probably keep me waiting in the lobby for another half an hour before she decides to grace me with her presence. I mentally shake my head, and slow my pace down. Why hurry? All rich people are the same. I settle on a normal pace to the front desk instead.

Eye spy with my little eye… A smokin' hot little blonde babe at the front desk. _I could roast marshmallows on you all night baby. _She hears my approach and looks up from her computer. I think I see her do a double take. It must be my all-American good looks. I'm glad I wore my favorite faded jeans, my worn sneakers, and a white t-shirt that shows off the muscles that I work damn hard for. Don't applaud yet, because I'm topping off my look with my favourite faded leather jacket. In my experience, chicks will jump through hoops to get laid by me when they think I'm a 'bad boy'. I decide to practice my charm and flash her a crooked grin that makes all the girls melt for me.

"Hey beautiful, my name is Christian Steele, wanna get out of here?" I flash a wink and she looks momentarily flustered before she flushes and shakes her head, presumably to clear any un-work related thoughts of me. Apparently it works because a professional deadpan look appears on her face.

"Mr. Steele, you're late. Miss Grey has been waiting for you to arrive for the past thirty minutes!"

"I guess I got lost in traffic." Geez, I hope this doesn't sound as lame coming out of my mouth as a think it does, but it's all the excuse I have.

"You'll need something better than that. Miss Grey has had to do a great deal of rearranging of her schedule to fit your interview in today. You should be more grateful."

I immediately look around and spot security cameras. I wonder if they pick up sound too. They must with the way this blonde chick is kissing ass. She loses any appeal she had when I first saw her. I hate push overs, they piss me off. In fact, it amazes me that Anastasia Grey can tolerate ass kissers. I thought she was a hard ass, cutthroat, and ruthless business woman. I feel a little less excitement at meeting her.

I struggle to keep a smile plastered to my face as a say sweetly, "Well lead the way, I wouldn't want to keep Miss Grey waiting any longer then." _I hope Miss CEO can hear me. _

Ana's POV

This punk kid better have a reason for keeping me waiting. I had to cancel three other mergers and acquisitions meetings that I've had on the rocks for the past two months, _and_ I had to move several other appointments with charity fundraiser heads. All for some kid who thinks he is going to be a journalist in the future. Kane Steele has just pissed me off. I hope he has a good reason. I sit back in my comfortable desk chair and swivel around to face the glorious view of Seattle that is below me. _Deep breaths… _

After five minutes, I feel calm again. I risk a glance at the clock and realize that the kid is now 20 minutes late. _Fuck. _I impatiently buzz my secretary, Jessica.

"Yes Miss Grey?" She sounds hesitant. Good.

"Has our guest, Kane Steele, decided to grace us with his presence yet?"

"Um… No. Kane Steele is indisposed. So his older brother, Christian is taking his place."

"And where, pray tell, is Mr. Christian Steele?"

"I'm trying everything I can to find out Miss Grey." She sounds as tired as I feel.

"Thank you Jessica. Please inform me when he gets here."

"Yes Miss Grey."

I sigh and lean back in my chair. Kids these days. I decide to lean back and read one of my favorite novels, seeing as how I apparently have time to do so. I pull out a worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

I am just getting into the story line when I hear the intercom on my desk buzz.

"Yes."

"Christian Steele is here Miss Grey. I will escort him to your office promptly." _FINALLY!_

"Thank you, Jessica."

I pull out my compact mirror and touch up my light eye liner and blush. I apply a very neutral pink lip gloss that matches my light pink blouse and I stand. I have just finished smoothing down my light grey pencil skirt when I hear a knock on the door.

I take a deep shuddery breath. I really hate interviews. Everyone always wants to dissect me and figure out what makes me tick. I dread personal questions. _Here goes nothing, be strong Grey. _

"Come in." I call out in a voice that I'm surprised to find does not shake one bit. _I'm the boss._

Christian's POV

I have to admit, I'm seriously impressed with the way the top floor is decorated. It's all very classical, sleek, and modern. It's definitely not the cold and clinical like most national headquarters. There is a warmth here that screams 'WOMAN CEO' at me. Don't get me wrong, it's great and comforting but it's distracting me. I haven't been paying attention and I nearly run smack into the back of the pretty blonde when she stops in front of a frosted glass door. There is no name plate, but I know it is Miss Grey's office from the way blondie fixes her hair and pulls at her sleeves. _Gotta look great for the master eh Babe? _

Blondie knocks and the voice that I hear is faint but assertive. And damn sexy. "Come in." I know it's only two words but there is so much promise within them. Melted chocolate, late nights and crazy lovemaking. _Wait what?! _Shit, now I've got an awkward boner and I haven't even seen her face. Suddenly, I'm nervous and I hope all the magazine pictures are photo shopped and Anastasia Grey is really just an ugly old troll.

I guess it's no surprise that I almost fall flat on my face when blondie opens the door and I see one very gorgeous woman standing in front of a very large desk. She is staring at me with bright blue eyes that make me think of the Caribbean oceans and sultry summer nights.

"Miss Grey, this is Christian Steele." Blondie says in an I-need-to-please voice that makes me gag.

"Thank you Jessica, I will buzz you when we are done here." There is a smile on Miss Gorgeous' face that makes me hard in all the right places. I supress a groan and somehow remember my manners.

"Hello Miss Grey, My name is Christian Steele. I'm very happy that you could clear your schedule for me." I hesitantly extend my hand for her to shake. She must be pissed because the smile slips from her face, and from those sexy blue eyes.

"I hope you have a good explanation for being late Mr. Steele." Her voice is cold and I feel my dick make a hasty retreat downtown.

"I had trouble with the directions my brother gave me." I try to soften her up with my infamous crooked grin. And surprisingly it actually works. She smiles, although it does not reach her eyes.

"Well that's alright. Speaking of your brother, please give him my best wishes for a fast recovery." She gestures to a very rigid couch in the corner, "I believe you have some questions to ask me." I swear to god I see a coy smile playing at the edges of her full lips. _Damn I wonder how she tastes. _

She is so polite. I bet she's a freak in bed. _WHAT? _Now my thoughts have taken a detour down a dark back alley. She turns away and walks toward the couch, and I can't help myself from staring at her perfectly round ass and I wonder how many nooners she's had on that couch. I mentally shake my head and walk over to her. Might as well get down to business.

I pull out my brother's tape recorder and set it on the round glass coffee table in front of the delectable Anastasia Grey. "Mind if I record this conversation Miss Grey?" I give her an honest and shy smile followed by a quick wink. I hope my mind isn't playing tricks on me, but I swear I hear her suck a small breath in through her teeth. _Yes. _

I plaster a fuck-me smile on my face and sit down close to her. _Time to hook her with your famous charm Steele… _ I find myself turning towards her to see her reactions. Kane says that's one of the top ten rules to a great interviewer, it's just a plus that this little number is smokin'.

I am just about to ask her what she does in her free time when my knee involuntarily brushes hers. Sparks shoot through me, making my eyes go wide. I am rock hard instantly, all I want to do is pull her to me and fuck her brains out. I feel high, delirious. I can't help myself, I reach out to touch her face.

Call me stupid, but I have no idea why her eyes darkened with hatred and she jumped up and away like I had killed her favourite puppy.

"Get the fuck out of here." She venomously hissed. _Was it something I said? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's NOTE: **

**So, I never in a million years actually thought that I would get any kind of positive reviews at all for this story and I am so grateful to those of you who have so far: favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! I was so happy that I decided I would post chapter two for you all! I have some ideas to where and exactly how I want this story to evolve and develop. I am completely excited for these characters!**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that I am open to all reviews! Also any comments or suggestions on how you guys think this story will develop! **

**I would also like to state openly that I do not own any of the FSOG characters, nor do I own the original storyline. I am creating my own story and tweaking the characters to fit that storyline! I hope you all continue to enjoy! **

Chapter Two:

Ana POV

_Holy shit!_ I have no idea where that came from! I never lose my cool in interviews! I realize that I am shaking like a leaf. Whether it's from fear or something a little racier, I can't decide. _There's a first time for everything. _I feel a blush coming on at my childish outburst as I begin to calm down and attempt to rationalize Christian's reasons for his actions. I highly doubt that he brushed his knee against mine on purpose. How could he have any idea how much I hate being touched? My childhood is something I take extra care not to air out to the public. I have enough dirty laundry out there already thanks to my womanizing brother, Elliot's antics.

I look up and I almost feel bad. Christian is standing there, looking at me like I just let it drop that Santa Clause isn't real. I just couldn't handle the rush of sensation when his knee brushed mine. The touch sent sparks straight up my leg and into a private place I had nearly forgotten I had. _Get a grip you slut. _

I sigh inwardly and steal myself to explain the rather rash course of action I had just taken so I could maybe ease his mind. I don't want him to think that I rushed away because of something he said. _Wait... Why the hell do I even care what he thinks? _Maybe it's his good looks, or that damn heart melting crooked smile he gave me.

I feel the ice-cold wall around my heart melt a little when I think of the way he stared at my lips. I shake my head to slow my racing thoughts. _I don't even know him… But, maybe I want to. _My inner goddess wakes up with a sleepy little, I-know-something-you-don't smile on her face.

I take a steadying deep breath, intending to give a minor explanation of sorts as well as a heartfelt apology for my shitty language and treatment of my guest. I slowly look up and feel my heart crash all the way to my feet. _Shit… he's gone. _

I almost succumb to the torturous ache in my chest with the absence of the electric charge that must have been running between us when he was in the room. I am a self-proclaimed expert at reading people and situations. I find it extremely peculiar that I missed that little, but crucial detail. _Another first._ My inner goddess winks at me suggestively. I shove her back into the corner where she belongs, and rush to grab the phone at my desk.

"Taylor? I have a small problem, I need you to stop a Mr. Christian Steele from leaving the building." I sound breathless.

"Is everything alright Miss Grey? Is this man causing trouble? Did he hurt you? How shall I deal with him?" My head of security sounds worried.

"No!" I almost shout into the phone, I can't even think about this man getting the smack down laid on him by my handy-capable ex-marine protector. I lower my voice, "I was in an interview with Mr. Steele and... he... Forgot his… um... tape recorder!" I scramble, looking around the room for some reason to keep this man from leaving the building when I see his tape recorder still in its place on my coffee table.

If Taylor thinks I sound like an airhead he wisely doesn't comment except to tell me that he will intercept Christian before he leaves the building. I sigh loudly and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. _What did I just do? _

My personal cell beeps from my desk, I read the text from the ever efficient Taylor.

"**HE'S WAITING IN THE MAIN LOBBY FOR YOU." **

I grab the tape recorder, take a deep cleansing breath, and hold my head high as I walk out of my office and into my private elevator. I push the button for the main lobby and think what I am going to say, and any possible outcomes of the situation I am throwing myself into. I hate leaving things to chance.

Christian POV

I rush out of Anastasia Grey's office without a backward glance. I couldn't handle seeing her so lost and vulnerable. I still have no idea what I might have done to cause her to jump away from me so fast. I suspect that it might have something to do with the shock that ran between us when our knees touched. The look in her eyes suggested that she may have childhood ghosts tucked away in the closet. I had to hold my hands in my lap to keep from reaching out to her. I wanted to run my fingers across her cheek and gently kiss her demons away. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _ I shake my head and try to regrow my balls.

I am a ladies man, a player, and a well-known womanizer. I don't chase women who have no interest in getting a little dirty in-between the sheets with me. I've been through too much hurt to let go of that protective image. I refuse to let one woman, no matter how beautiful, tear away the persona I have erected around myself. I am so lost in my thoughts that I run smack into a guy who looks like he just walked off the set of Men in Black 4.

"Whoa Buddy, didn't see you there! Sorry man." I offer a genuine smile.

"Are you Mr. Steele?" He's all business

"No, Mr. Steele is what they call my old man, I'm Christian." This old joke doesn't even crack the guy's stone-like expression. "Who wants to know?"

"Miss Grey has informed me that you left an object of value in her office and she wanted me to intercept you so that she might return it before you left the building. If you could please have a seat in the waiting area over there," he gestures with his right hand, "Miss Grey will be down shortly."

_SHIT MY TAPE RECORDER! _I realize that Kane would kill me if I didn't bring it back. The thought of seeing Anastasia again, makes my heart lift a few inches and a smile slowly tugs at the corners of my lips. Maybe she wants me after all. I picture Miss Grey in lacy red lingerie, dripping wet on the edge of my bed. I feel myself harden in the right place. _Hook, line and sinker! Great work Steele! _

I take a seat in one of the not-so-comfortable waiting chairs in the lobby and pull out my phone to send a thank-you text to Kane and to tell him to cover for me if my parents happen to care where I am for once. Finally, I tell him not to wait up.

"**WHAT!? CHRIS DON'T!"** Kane texts back within a few seconds.

"**NO CAN DO BRO. SHE'S HOT FOR ME. I'M SCORING BIG TONIGHT!"** I laugh out loud at how this could have been Kane sitting here. I smile at my sudden luck, the big guy upstairs must like me after all.

"Mr. Steele, what's so funny? I would have thought you wouldn't have been so joyful after leaving a lady in her office without a goodbye."

Her voice is like silk, wrapping my entire body in desire. I glance up and see her sitting beside me. I thought she sounded slightly pissed, but there is a coy smile on her face. It reaches her eyes, lighting them up. She looks radiant, and she smells faintly like vanilla. _Damn… _I just want to run my tongue all over her body. I bet she tastes like vanilla too. I wince inwardly at the pain I feel from the stretching of my pants and suddenly, for the first time in my life, I'm glad I wore jeans.

"I'm sorry Miss Grey, I never meant to offend you, but in my defense… you did tell me to 'get the fuck out'." I say the words teasingly but I see her visibly wince and the smile slips from her eyes. I rush forward, "Please, call me Christian. Mr. Steele is my father." I joke lightly. It works, because her eyes light up again.

"Well in that case, please call me Ana." She smiles as she says it and reaches out to touch my arm.

I feel it again, that incredible electricity that passes between us. She gasps quietly to herself and then closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just needed to know if that would happen again." She whispers.

I am elated to find out that our connection isn't just something that my horny mind made up on its own. I reach for her hand but she hastily pulls it back. _What the hell? _She must see the confusion in my eyes because she launches into a rushed explanation.

"I am so sorry for my reaction earlier Christian, I just… I have this thing about not liking to be touched because of childhood issues. I didn't mean to act to rashly, I should have thought about how it would make you feel, but I just didn't think. I just reacted. I-I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath and lets out a shaky laugh, running her left hand through her long, silky hair.

I cannot get the words out. I am mesmerized by the way she rushes to get her words out. The way her hands keep straying to either glide through her hair, or to play with the edges of her skirt. She is clearly nervous about apologizing. I find it adorable and sexy. Anastasia Grey, ruthless CEO woman, reduced to a babbling mess because of me. I'm flattered.

"And now I see that I have to apologize for rambling like a school girl." She blushes.

"I'm sorry Ana, I understand your reaction earlier. I am just rendered speechless by your beauty." I wink softly at her. "But in all honesty, I am sorry if I acted a little rash myself, I should have gone to you and made sure you were okay. I should have been there for you." I give her one of my crooked smiles, only to see a steely resolve creep into her eyes.

"I am quite fine on my own. I do not need anyone to be there for me. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I am a weak woman. I'll have you know that you only caught me off guard." She is in hard-ass woman CEO mode now. "I came down here to give you this." She hands me the tape recorder that I forgot in her office.

"I trust you got everything you needed. I have business to attend now. If you'll excuse me." She stands. "Have a safe trip home Mr. Steele." She turns her back on me and starts to walk away. _What the HELL DID I SAY?! Fuck me, and fuck this woman and her 180 degree mood swings! _

"S-sorry." This is all I can manage to get out. I feel like I've just been scolded by my own mother. So I'm majorly caught off guard when I stand and, "Can I see you again Ana? We could go for dinner or coffee or something." Comes out of my mouth.

She turns around and surprises me with a malicious laugh. "I don't do dates Mr. Steele."

She leaves me standing there like an idiot. Watching her fuckable ass shake in that tight skirt. She doesn't do dates. Well neither do I! So why in the hell did I just ask her out? It is at this point that I realize that I have found myself a woman that I would chase. Something about Miss Anastasia Grey captures my attention like no other woman can. Right there, standing in the Lobby of Grey International Holdings, I make a decision. I will see Anastasia again, and she WILL go on a date with me, and at the end of the night she WILL be in my bed.

"I will do anything to see your sexy smile again Anastasia Grey. You haven't seen the last of me!" I call out and I swear I see her step falter slightly. _You've still got it Steele! _

I smile and whistle on my way out of the building. I'm a determined man, and I always rise to a good challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Again, WOW. I am so blown away by all of the good things you are all saying to me about this story. I will admit that the name changes can be confusing. I hope I can do a better job of giving the Anastasia Grey in my story a different personality from Anastasia Grey in the original Fifty Shades so that my version will be easier to distinguish for you all! **

**I would like to remind you all that I love hearing what you think of this story. I promise some juicy little bits are coming and SOON! I hope to upload another chapter later on tonight. I realize this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted you all to see how conflicted Ana feels about Christian and romance with him. Don't worry, the juicy bits on Christian will be coming soon. This is Ana's chapter though and it acts as a set up for what is to come.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you all get to it! **

**XX :) **

**(I do not own the FSOG characters, or the storyline. I am only twisting these elements to fit my own storyline!)**

Chapter Three:

I manage to let the elevator doors close, cutting me off from Christian's sexy smile, before I let my inner rage surface. I want to punch something, preferably_ someone_. How dare he assume that I need anyone's help, never mind a man that I just met? In an _interview_ no less. I am not a woman to be messed with, I have taken a lot of shit to get where I am today. I can feel hot tears of frustration sliding down my cheeks. _Great, now I'll look like a raccoon. _

The coolness of the elevator calms me down slightly as I rest my forehead against the hard metal. Christian Steele has me more rattled than any person I have ever met and I have no idea how to handle the feelings he brings up in me. I shake my head and try to clear the image of him licking chocolate off my left nipple from my mind. _Where the hell did that come from?! _

When I finally step back into my office I sit down in my chair and kick off my favorite silver pumps. I am just contemplating calling Taylor and ordering a background check on Christian Steele because I realize I know absolutely nothing about the man, except that his younger brother's name is Kane, when there is a small knock on my door.

I quickly fix my raccoon eyes, "Come in" I say in my CEO bitch voice and immediately regret it when Taylor walks in. I quickly shoot a smile at him and he nods at me, acknowledging my silent apology.

"Miss Grey, I know you didn't ask for this, but since I heard the boy say that he isn't giving up on seeing you, I took the liberty of calling Welsh for a background check." Taylor winks at me.

"Are you a mind reader as well as an ex-marine Taylor?" I actually laugh at how well this man knows me. He is so good to me, and goes above and beyond his duties.

"No Miss Grey. I just want to keep you safe." He gives me a small smile and hands me a thick manila folder about three inches thick with papers.

"Should I be worried?" I frown at the folder. "This seems quite thick."

"I have not gone through it yet Miss Grey, I thought you would want to be the first. I think you should read it and decide for yourself and then we, as a team, will proceed from there." I could be wrong but I think I hear a hint of worry colouring his voice and decide that I should not have gotten my hopes up about Christian Steele quite so quickly.

"Thank you Taylor." I smile as he shuts the door quietly.

A quick glance at the clock above my office door tells me that I have exactly 3 hours until Taylor will come and retrieve me from my metal tower of solitude and take me home to Escala, where my penthouse fortress of solitude awaits. I swear I never used to be such a hermit before _him... _

I shake my head. Now is not the time to get into my childhood trauma, that's what I pay my psychologist, Flynn for. I decide to dive right in to the thick folder sitting in front of me. I realize that deep down, I _want _to like this man, and I want to find proof that he is caring and loving and compassionate so I can rationalize to myself why I am so put off, or _on _rather, by him.

Unfortunately, this is not the case. After I finish reading the last page in the folder I feel like I know Christian Steele like the back of my hand. If his bank statements, credit reports, medical files and _criminal record_ are any indication of his mind. _What isn't this man capable of?_

My first thought is that Taylor, and any other member of my security team would not hesitate to kill Christian Steele in cold blood if he ever came near me again. My second thought? Why do I still picture him undressing me, his warm hands gliding over my flesh while his moist lips run down my neck? I shiver involuntarily but whether it is from desire or fear coursing through my body, I couldn't say.

My inner goddess is in a red lacy body suit that barely covers her goods. She winks at me and I know I am fucked. Christian Steele has a seriously shady past, and all signs point to disappointment for me. I should run from him as fast as I can, but for some stupid reason… I can't get him off my mind, even though I have only known him a total of 6 hours _tops. He could be my bad boy. _

My inner goddess licks her lips in anticipation.

I shove her into a box and lock it. Christian Steele is no good for me. I decide to push him out of my mind, it should be easy. I am Anastasia Rose Grey and I can do _anything. _

"_Except Christian Steele." _My inner goddess sulks from her box. _This isn't going to be easy. _

Escala is magnificent, I know that I am biased, because I am lucky enough to call the ENTIRE penthouse home, but it really is a gorgeous and charming place. I purchased the place right after I looked down from the wall of glass that covered the entire span of the great room. The people on the sidewalk looked like tiny ants and I felt unreachable, untouchable, and extremely safe.

I had rooms converted for both Taylor, and Mrs. Jones so they could stay with me. Of course I'm not completely cold hearted so Taylor invites his daughter to stay with him quite often. Sophie is a sweet-heart and I love spending time with her when I can. We play the piano together. It's nice to have someone as fascinated by music as I am. We have an arrangement where I teach her a classical piece and then she chooses a more contemporary one and we learn it together.

I sit at my piano and gently finger a few notes. I have a lot on my mind and music is my solstice. I loose myself in the music and let it sweep through me and take away all my negative energy.

I see Mrs. Jones bustling about the kitchen preparing something to eat for me. No doubt something comforting, she knows I've had a bad day just by the music I play.

I am startled completely when my phone starts to vibrate on the lid of the piano. _Who the hell could that be? _

"Hello?" I sound irritated and I know it.

"Ana Bear!" My sister Mia's voice is high pitch in my ear. I love her to death but God do I ever feel an ass-kicking headache coming on already.

"Hey Mia." I try to sound excited and happy for her sake, "how's it going?"

"Oh Ana. Mom is being ridiculous again. She's smothering me. It's my birthday tomorrow and all I want to do is party this weekend. IT'S MY TWENTY-FIRST! She says I can only go with you! Will YOU PLEASE TAKE ME OUT?" She's whining like a five-year-old. I wince, this is so not helping my head.

I sign inwardly. I love Mia and she deserves to go out and have a good time. I want her to have a better twenty-first birthday than I ever did. "I suppose we could go out Friday night together. I could hire a li-"

"A LIMO! SHIT ANA YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

_Jesus, MY FUCKING HEAD! _I'm holding the phone away from my ear in an effort to keep my brains from being liquefied by Mia's high pitched screaming. I think every dog in a five mile radius is currently flocking to her side. The thought makes me laugh. "I know, I know Mia. Just don't tell mom we are going clubbing. Tell her it's a spa day or something."

"Okay Ana Bear. You're coming for supper tomorrow night right?" She sounds scared that I might bail. I guess it's not as if I haven't done that before. _Oops. _

"I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world Mia." I smile into my phone.

"Good, because Elliot is bringing a GIRL and I don't think I'd be able to sit through dinner without you. We can whisper about her and tell her embarrassing stories. AND talk about how Elliot wet the bed until he was ten!" She is now howling with laughter and so am I.

Mia is a firecracker and always manages to put me into a good mood. I am on the phone with her for a good forty-five minutes promising that I would see her the next night for supper as well as make the arrangements for clubbing on Friday night. I just didn't mention that we would only be going to clubs that I own. That way I can assure our mutual safeties. Her from creeps that want in her pants, and me from the wrath of our mother. _I__t's going to be a long week._

I am excited for the weekend, Mia is always so much fun and keeps things light. I have a lot of fun around her. So why is it that I have a feeling that something life changing is going to happen to me soon? _Too much Long Island Medium... I have to stop watching that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Alright so this chapter came to me in a huge rush. I have to admit that the story has changed within this chapter and I'm more excited about this now that I have a solid forward direction! I have to worn you though that I changed the rating on this story for a reason. Christian's POV's are going to become quite vulgar and sexually charged. So if you like that, then be my guest and read on! **

**Once again, thank you all so much for your great reviews! This makes me so ecstatic and I actually write faster, so if you want updates faster, post a review for me! :)**

**_"This is only the beginning."_ **

**(I do not own any FSOG characters or the storylines, I am only twisting things to create my own story!) **

**XX:) **

Chapter 4

Mia's birthday supper went quite well. My parents took us all to one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle. It was completely unnecessary, but they let Mia pick the restaurant and she has extremely rich tastes. I guess that's what happens when your father is one of the most respected lawyers in Seattle and your mother is an extremely distinguished and loved medical doctor. I'll be blunt, we grew up spoiled as shit, but our parents also taught us extremely good etiquette.

The oldest of the Grey siblings is Elliot. He's 30 and known as one of Seattle's most eligible bachelors. Mom and Dad keep trying to convince him to settle down and start a family, something about wanting grandchildren. However, Elliot is bisexual and too much of a horn dog to settle for a man OR a woman. He wants both. Of course, Mom and Dad are clueless, but as long as Elliot brings a woman home once in a while they stay off his back. Mostly.

Supper was delicious, Mia and I may have had one too many glasses of expensive wine, but we had a good time. I missed her and I was so glad to spend that day with her. I was even more delighted by her squeal of excitement when I gave her the birthday present I bought.

A five thousand dollar shopping spree. Boy did I ever wish I brought ear plugs not only for myself but the entire restaurant. I leaned in and whispered in her ear that she could come with me Friday afternoon to pick out a few new outfits for out night out.

Supper was delicious, but I definitely felt a bit off that night. I tried so hard to keep Christian Steele from my thoughts, but he kept creeping back when I let my guard down. Part of me was glad that I hadn't heard from him, or seen him all week. Another part of me wondered why he hadn't kept his promise to see me again. I felt a blush coming on as I thought about all of the parts of him I wished I could see.

Maybe it was all the wine in my system, but right as the dessert was being served I began to feel a tingling under my skin. Like I was being watched. I didn't feel like I was in danger, Taylor had vetted the place before we even left our respective houses, it was more like a magnetic pull towards something. _Or someone… Christian… _

I glanced nervously around the room, hoping I would see him, and hating myself for it. He wasn't good for me and I definitely wasn't good for him. Knowing these things never really helped though. I still wanted to see him. I wanted him to want me, as cheesy as that sounds. I must have looked frantic because Mia leaned in and asked me if I was okay. I smiled and threw myself into the dinner conversation in a vain attempt to get _him _off my mind.

I know I may be psychologically crazy, but I swear I saw a flash of copper hair, and a worn down leather jacket walking away from the restaurant as I was getting into the SUV once dinner was over.

To make things even more confusing, my personal cellphone that I use for family and friends only beeped in my favourite clutch, signaling a text message. I signed, what the hell could Mia want? I just saw her two minutes ago.

"**YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, ANA. I TOLD YOU I WOULD SEE YOUR SEXY SMILE AGAIN." **

_Christian… Here? _My head snapped up, I looked around outside the vehicle frantically and that's when I saw him. Standing down the street on the sidewalk. His hair was gloriously messy and he was wearing the same leather jacket from the interview. His eyes were alight with laughter and he was smiling that damn sexy crooked smile. _Fuck…_

He winked as Taylor drove the SUV right past him and my stupid heart had the nerve to skip a beat. I could feel my insides quicken with desire. I was wet for him after a fucking wink?!

_What the actual fuck just happened to me?_

CHRISTIAN POV

It took me a long time before I finally hacked into Grey Enterprises' database, but I managed. If Ana ever talks to me again, I'll tell her she needs to hire a better tech guy. At first I had tried to call her through her business contact numbers, but I'm assuming she never got my messages. I know she thinks that she doesn't want to see me, and it's probably because of that fucking background check that Men in Black bastard compiled on me. I make a mental note to stay away from him. He spells trouble (with a capital "C" for COCK BLOCK) for my plans with Ana's delectable body.

I'm not surprised that Ana ordered a background check. I would expect it from someone who is as high profile as her. I just wish she wouldn't judge me based on that bullshit they throw in there. I guess I have a criminal record and shit, but I'm a good guy. I covered for some of my buddies when they were in deep shit. Bro's before hoes and all that.

Fuck. It's taken me three days to hack into the Grey system, and three days without sex is like torture for me. I need some soft skin against mine. Some chick to moan my name and tell me how hard I am and how I am allowed to do whatever I want. Ana Grey can wait another day. She's not going anywhere. How do I know? I have unlimited access to all of her personal calendars, files and information that's how. Serves her right for ordering a background check on me. Two can play this dirty game baby.

I fish my trusty Samsung Galaxy S5 out my left jeans pocket and dial one of my favorite girls. By girl, I mean friends with benefits, not prostitute. I shouldn't have to pay a woman to have sex with me. I want a lady who wants me. Wet and ready. That's my rule. I don't care if that makes me an ass. I'm straight up and honest with all of the women I have sex with and I get checked every three months. I'm honest with who I am. I see no problem with it.

"Rebecca, baby, what's up tonight?" I turn the charm on as much as I can

"Christian, check your messages baby. Then you can tell me what's up." I can hear the desire in her voice. Good. I pull my phone away from my ear and sure enough there is a topless picture of Rebecca's lovely breasts with chocolate dripping off of her already hard nipples. _Wet and ready baby. YES! _

"Damn baby, if you don't get your delectable ass over here right now, I'm going to come to you." I'm so hard it hurts. I need the release her hot and tight little body will give me.

"Give me ten minutes baby." She hangs up.

God, that sex was raw and animalistic. I usually call Rebecca when I need a major release because she doesn't care what I do. She'll let me do it all as long as I make her come twice every one time I do. It's a fucking great bargain if you ask me. I am laying in my bed, listening to the shower run. I consider joining her, but decide against it. I should let her recover for at least half an hour before she passes out on me.

I roll over and grab my phone off the end table, I think I am calm enough now to check up on Miss Ana. I told her I would see her sexy smile again. I meant it, and I doubt she believes me. I have to put together a plan that will surprise the shit out of her. _You will be mine Ana. You'll never want to leave my bed baby. _

A quick look at her calendar tells me that she will be going out for supper with her entire family tomorrow night. I search for her personal cellphone number and save it to my contacts. I decide to play a little game of cat and mouse. I want her to be begging for me to fuck her seven shades from Sunday. _You won't even know what hit you baby until you're screaming my name. _

I feel myself getting hard again as I think about Anastasia Grey in the shower with me. Hot and wet and needy for my throbbing cock inside her. Good thing Rebecca is still in the shower. I go to her, and picture Ana the entire time. Rebecca screams my name for the fourth time and I let myself go. I think I come so hard I see stars.

I have watched her through the entire dinner. I brought Rebecca along for company, and because guys eating alone in fancy restaurants are definitely creepy. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself and make Ana notice me. I don't want her filing a restraining order against me. _Fuck that noise, I want her in bed. Needy, not scared. _

I feel the constant electrical pulse that connects us whenever we are close to each other. Judging by her tense posture, and the way she glances around the entire restaurant at least once every five minutes, tells me that she feels it too.

She almost spots me once, but I quickly pull my menu in front of my face and pretend to decide on the best looking dessert. _Close call… _

Rebecca keeps running her fingers down my cock during dinner and it majorly turns me on considering I'm staring at Ana in her backless black dress. _Fuck… this isn't fair. _I wouldn't mind running my fingers down her bare skin. Feeling its softness and hearing her suck a breath in through her teeth again. I would lift up that dress of hers and fuck her hard and fast right on that table. My pants become painfully tight against my balls.

I shake my head and pull Rebecca's hand away and brush my lips across her knuckles to soften the rejection. She pouts for a second and I shoot her a crooked grin to make her smile. If this thing never works out with Ana, I'm going to need Rebecca in my life and happy with me. Coming in my pants in the middle of a fancy restaurant would be more than kill-me-now-embarrassing.

It takes a good three hours before Ana gets up from the table to say her goodbyes and take her leave. I absently watch her perfectly round ass and wonder if she's wearing any panties. _SHIT! _She has left the restaurant! I look at Rebecca and give her my credit card.

"I see one of my dad's colleagues." I lie. "I'll be right back beautiful."

I race out through the front doors just in time to see Ana getting into a black SUV in front of the restaurant. I fast walk a little down the side walk in the direction the vehicle will be going and wait. I know without a doubt she will see me. In the back of her mind she knows I'm here. This is half the fun.

I sent her a quick text message, telling her she looked beautiful and reminding her that I did say I would see her smile again. The vehicle starts moving and I know she will be looking for me.

She rolls down her window and I see her eyes widen when she spots me. I swear I see desire in those baby blues. She makes me hard the way she stares at me. _Is there anything this women does that doesn't elicit a direct response from my dick?!_

I wink at her the moment she passes in front of me and I see a look of slight confusion. _Got you baby. _

I slowly walk back into the restaurant to grab my date. My work here is done and I know Anastasia Grey will be thinking of me tonight. I hope she has a good dream about me. The thought makes me smile. _This is only the beginning_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** So I realize that this update may have taken a little longer than my others and I am super sorry for that, but I had a small block that I had to get around. It's amazing where a person can find inspiration! :)  
****As always, I really want to thank you all for the lovely reviews. I just have one comment to make to the guest who commented that I make CG sound like a stalker... **

**1) The character's name in my story is Christian Steele. Different than the original.  
****2) I would like to bring to your attention the fact that Anastasia Steele in the original novels refers to Christian as a stalker more than once. Why are you surprised? **

**Anyways... I would also like to give a huge shout out to:**

**FallingIntoGrey, your stories make me laugh and inspire me to no end! I also hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your lines! (It's clearly marked!)**

**And...**

**XXGreekGoddessXX, your enthusiasm and support over my story definitely gives me the drive to keep going with this!**

**Without further ado... Chapter Five! **

Chapter Five:

ANA POV

"Hello? Paging Anastasia Grey… Are you in there?" Mia's voice breaks me out of my train of thought as Taylor drives us towards one of the most expensive boutique clothing stores in Seattle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mia. I was um… distracted. What were you saying?"

"Who's the guy that's got your head in the clouds Ana Bear?" She sounds excited and rather determined to figure out who I've been pining over. I roll my eyes at her.

"No one Mia. I just didn't sleep well last night. Too much good wine I think." I wink at her and try to distract her from any conversation that involves my love-life or lack thereof.

Mia looks deep into my eyes. She has this habit of looking in to my soul. "Seriously Anastasia, what's wrong? You can tell me? I'll even sign one of your stupid NDA's if it means you'll tell me." She looks at me as only a sister can and I feel myself suddenly holding back a few tears of love for her but also frustration over Christian. _Damn boy has me on a fucking rollercoaster ride… _

"I just met this guy." I shrug and Mia looks at me like she'll strangle me if I don't keep talking. "I thought he was in to me, but I guess not. I think he just sees me as a toy that he can play with." I sign deeply.

"Will he be at the club tonight? Mia looks hopeful and she is starting to develop a strange light in her eyes that can only mean she is scheming something inside her firecracker brain. _Shit… _

"I highly doubt it." I try for nonchalance, but it comes out in a disappointed rush.

I see Mia's face light up. "I have an awesome idea! How about we change the dress code to a masquerade party!"

"Jesus… Mia that's a great idea and everything, but taking into consideration that the party is tonight and it wouldn't be fair to the guests attending to only give them..." I look at my watch, "four hours to buy a mask. I don't think we can do it."

"Ana Bear! You have TONS of money! Can't you just get Taylor or someone to pick up an assortment of masks and they can be given out at the doors of all the clubs we go to?" She pouts.

"Well…" Having all the guests in masks would make security's job harder, but it's so hard to resist her when she calls me Ana Bear. _I'll regret this… I'm sure of it. _

"PLEASE ANA! I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

"Okay Mia." I roll my eyes at her and then look toward the front of the vehicle to address Taylor.  
"Did you hear that Taylor? I guess we will be needing around 500 masks to be handed out at the two clubs we will be going to."

"Yes Miss Grey." He sounds professional, but I think I see his eyes light up with a slight smile. He knows how much I hate plans changing

"Good! Now, let's go get ourselves some sexy dresses and masks to match." Mia looks utterly triumphant and winks at me before she leaps out of the SUV. _Great… I'm getting too old for this. _

CHRISTIAN POV

I decide, last minute to double check Ana's personal calendar early Friday afternoon and I'm glad I did. I see that there is now a personal note that all security _must _wear masks to the clubs that Anastasia and her sister Mia will be attending that night. _Curious… _

I had planned to spend my Friday night with my laptop, a bottle of lotion, a box of tissues and my hand down my pants. Seeing as how Rebecca is out of the country on some family vacation in the Bahamas. I decide that a little masquerade fun with Ana could lift my spirits and there is always the possibility of getting her into my bed sooner.

I glance at the clock on my phone and decide that I have just enough time to buy a suit and a mask and make the flight to Seattle in my father's helicopter. There are perks to having a rich father, even if the money is figuratively covered in blood. I usually don't ask my father for anything, but I will go to extreme lengths to get into Anastasia Grey's lacy panties.

Five hours later I am just about to land in Seattle. I dressed to impress with an all-black suit with a blood red tie. I hold a dark solid-black mask in my hands that will cover just my eyes. I have to say that I look damn fine and if Anastasia doesn't jump into bed with me then she might be a lesbian.

I wanted to text her and make a comment about how she would have a good time tonight and I'd make sure of it, but I decided against it. I wanted to surprise her and hopefully shock her enough to dance with me. I usually don't like fucking intoxicated women, but at this point I am so desperate to have that woman, I would do anything. On cue, I have a major hard-on. _Fuck me! _ God, I hope she does. Tonight.

The club is right in the heart of the city, and it is fucking busy in there! It's a god-damned miracle that I even get in! The wait was definitely worth it. The club is tastefully done, with a huge horse-shoe bar in the middle and a massive dance floor surrounding it. The lights are dim and it looks like the drinks are flowing. _Fucking A! _

I am just about to order a scotch on the rocks when I hear an angelic voice coming from the piano, which I didn't originally notice, at the edge of the dance floor. There is a beautifully shaped woman wearing a knee length lacy black dress and a black lace mask to match. Her hair cascades down her back in natural looking curls. The single spotlight on her shines off her hair, making it look as if she is wearing a halo. _An angel… _ She is singing a song that I have never heard before. She sounds mournful, and beautiful. I feel my heart strings pull. _Shit. _

_I can turn it on  
be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
if that's what you need  
be your everything_

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human_

I wish I heard the beginning of that song. Her voice does things to me and not just to my dick. I decide that maybe Anastasia Grey will have to wait a little longer because I think that beautifully shaped angel, with the heavenly voice will be the one to eradicate my on-going lust.

I don't think I was the only one whose jaw hit the floor when a young girl who couldn't be much over the legal age bounded up to Miss Angelic and hugged her and yelled, "My sister, Anastasia Grey ladies and gentleman! I mentally slap my hand against my forehead. _I should have known it was her. _

I find myself breathing shallow and running my hands through my hair repeatedly. My heart feels heavy, and I don't think it is with desire, but with an emotion that I haven't let myself feel in a very long time. I do not want to acknowledge what I suddenly feel for Anastasia Grey, but hearing her sing has opened a whole other can of nasty fucking worms. _Love is for fools. _

I can't let this happen. I am a womanizer. I am an asshole. I am fifty shades of fucked up and I do not fall in love.

I am panicking and looking around the room for either the sign for the washrooms or the sign for the door to leave this fucking building. I feel like I need to puke. _I'm such a little fucking girl. _

All the air rushes out of my lungs when I make eye-contact with _her._ My angel. _Wait... What?!_ I can't do this. I tear my gaze away from her and finally, thank my ever lucky fucking stars, I spot the exit. I run as fast as I can and I don't look back, not even when I hear her panicked voice laced with tears call my name, "Christian! Please don't leave!"

For once in my life I am glad that I took the advice of my father and booked myself a penthouse suit. Of course I had originally planned on using it for other purposes, but that's all gone to shit. I can't believe I'm developing _serious_ feelings for a women. I am Christian Steele and I _do not do serious. _I need a drink. _Or a hundred. _**(1)—FallingIntoGrey **

"This is the line for room service. How may I help you Mr. Steele?"

"I'll have five bottles of your finest scotch delivered to my room." I need a lot of liquor. Quickly.

"Sir, that's over four thousand dollars!" This bitch doesn't know who she's dealing it. I can feel my temper spiraling out of control.

"I understand. Bring me the scotch or I'll have you fired. My father owns this fucking hotel chain." My voice drips with venom and I don't care.

"Yes sir." _Better. _

ANA POV

Mia and I take the rest of the afternoon after our shopping trip at Escala with the spa experts I hired to beautify us. I wouldn't mind doing my hair and makeup myself, but I did this for Mia. The smile on her face and the massage I had made it worth the money. Not that it matters. When you're worth close to three billion, money becomes immaterial.

Three hours of spa magic later, I am dressed in a knee length, lacy dress that hugs my petite frame. I pair it with a black lace mask that ties underneath my hair that's been expertly curled to look natural. I have to admit, Mia's masquerade idea was a knockout. I doubt anyone will notice who I am! _Score! No more public attention than necessary! _

Taylor drives us in the black stretch limo to pick up a few of Mia's friends before we go to the first club. Mia's eyes are lit up with excitement, and I'm sure the champagne she has been drinking all afternoon is helping with that. I smile to myself knowing that I helped make her day so special. There is not a thing I wouldn't do for Mia. She, along with my mother Grace saved me. I shake my head and decide that I need another drink. I refuse to think about my past when this is Mia's night.

We arrive at the club and go through the back door. The place is packed and I don't want to bring attention to myself. It's a relief when we walk in and I immediately spot my various security personnel. They have been here since early this afternoon readying the place and making sure no one that is unauthorized was in the building. _Sometimes, it's good to be me. _

Mia drags me to the dance floor with her friends after we all have a shot or six. I realize that I am actually enjoying myself. I dance with at least ten different men. I am not worried about my safety, and for once, no one notices me because of the mask I wear. It's liberating. I feel free and light.

Until Mia begs me to sing a song. She knows that I don't sing in public, hell I barely even sing when she's around. I can't resist her though because it's her birthday celebration and she pulls that pouty lip and the Ana Bear shit. _Damn… _

"What do you want me to sing?" I sign and sound defeated even to my own ears.

"Whatever you want!" Mia practically screams in excitement. _Jesus… _

After some contemplation I decide on my piano rendition of Human by Christina Perri. I fell in love with this song and it is currently the one Sophie and I just finished learning. The lyrics touch my heart because I know how it feels to be someone that everyone relies on.

It is amazing how quiet the club gets when I start to sing. I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I don't feel ashamed or embarrassed. No one knows who I am, so their opinions don't matter.

I am just nearing the final chorus when I feel a familiar electric pull. Christian Steele is here. I can feel my heartbeat start to speed up and my blood begins to warm in all the right places. It's a miracle that I don't fuck up the notes or the lyrics.

Just as I stand, Mia rushes over to me and loudly yells, no, _screams_ my name out to the entire establishment. _Fuck. _There goes my cover. Sometimes I want to strangle my sister.

Everyone's eyes are on me but, it is stormy grey eyes I search for and when I find them I am completely surprised to see fear. No, fear is not the right word to describe the emotions raging within Christian's eyes. Terror comes close.

I could be mistaken, but I think I also see another emotion. Just beneath the surface, I swear I see a hint of affection. _For me? _I have to go to him. I take a step forward, my eyes still locked on his. He looks around in panic, and I realize that he is looking for the exit. _N0!_

He finds it and bolts. _No, please… Christian!_

"CHRISTIAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Shit... I just screamed that out loud and to make things worse, the asshole didn't even turn around.

_Was it something I did? _


	6. Chapter 6: Anastasia and Christian

**Author's Note: **

**Alright guys, I wanted to thank you for all of your amazing reviews and support! You all have no idea how much it means to me! **

**I do have to however, remind you all that when you post as a guest, I cannot reply to your reviews. I really wish you would sign in so that we can either have a conversation about your opinions, or so I can defend my characters. They are not all bad, remember... "This is only the beginning."**

** Furthermore, you came on this site of your own free will and if you expect me to stop writing, (or to care) if you don't like this story, then please think again. You can stop reading this anytime, that is your own choice. Just as writing this story the way I see fit is MY own choice. Thank you! **

**Please excuse this short chapter, there was really nothing else I felt needed to go into it. I promise there will be another update either tonight, or very early tomorrow to make up for it! Please everyone remember to review! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! **

**Without further ado...**  
**Chapter Six: Anastasia and Christian  
*Contains pretty mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you! ;) ***

**XX:)**

Chapter Six:

ANA POV

I can't believe that he just left me standing here, looking like an idiot with tears forming in my eyes. I am so confused, I don't understand. I don't remember feeling this way since before Grace Grey found me locked in a hotel room with my dead mother. _Fuck, now Christian Steele has me thinking. _

"Ana Bear?" Mia hesitantly touches my shoulder and spins me around to face her. "Was that the guy?"

"Yes." I mean this to sound strong, but it comes out in a shaky rush of breath. I look down at my feet so Mia doesn't see my tears of pain and frustration.

"You have to go to him Ana." She looks deep into my eyes. She's so sincere and loving. "You owe it to yourself to figure out what happened." She sounds so much like mom. I sigh loudly.

"I can't just leave you! This is your birthday party, and I promised mom I would be here for you!" It feels like my heart is ripping in half. I know that if I don't go after Christian I will never see him again.

"I'll be fine. You have tons of security here Ana. Take Taylor with you, he can track that guy's phone and keep you safe while you go to him." She gives me a reassuring smile. "I have never seen you like this over a boy Ana Bear. You need to go to him." _And you need to quit sounding like mom… _

"Are you sure?" I try not to sound too hopeful, but I shouldn't have worried to begin with. Mia takes my phone and texts Taylor the details. Five minutes later, I am being shoved out the door of the club by Mia.

"Go Ana! I'll stay at Escala tonight, I hope you don't come home until tomorrow though. I want details." She winks at me and bounds off into the crowd with her friends. _Glad you're having fun. _

Taylor opens my door of the SUV for me and has the decency not to tell me that I'm making a mistake. I doubt he has ever seen me like this. I am usually calm, cool and collected. _Oh Christian, what are you doing to me? _

I don't even ask Taylor where we are going, I just sit back in the soft leather seat and try to imagine every single scenario that could happen once I walk into the room and see him. I hope this goes well, but my gut is telling me this won't be easy. I find myself wishing I had a nice bourbon on the rocks to give me some extra courage.

CHRISTIAN POV

I am three quarters of the way into my second bottle of amazing quality scotch when I hear a hesitant knock at my door. _Who the fuck could that be? _

I contemplate throwing my glass tumbler at the wall and then change my mind. It could just be some cleaning lady or something. Or not. I don't know. Fucking sue me, I'm half-way drunk trying to forget about the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and she _doesn't even want me_.

The knock sounds again, slightly louder. I curse under my breath and walk sloppily to the door. I run into a solid wooden coffee table and curse. I'm more wasted than I thought. What's that saying? You never know how drunk you are until you get up to go to the bathroom by yourself? I don't know. Oh, who the fuck cares?

I manage to make it to the door without further incident and I consider looking through the peep hole to see if it really is hotel staff, but I decide against it. I just swing the door wide open, let the world see me drunk as fuck in a mask and a suit. That should scare away any of the staff. _Serves them right. _

I think I almost pissed my pants when I opened the door to find the woman of my dreams standing there, eyes watery. She is wringing her hands together, looking at her feet. She's still dressed in that damn sexy lacy dress with the matching mask. She looks hot. She's my angel. _I'm drunk, I can admit this. _

"Ana…" I breathe out. Her head snaps up and she locks her eyes with mine.

I know nothing about this woman other than she "doesn't do dates" and she makes my heart swell and my dick hard as stone. I don't know if this is love but I don't care. I reach for her face, and stop half way. _She doesn't like to be touched. _All I want to do is hold her. I think we are both surprised when she takes a step forward and pushes up against me.

"Ana, I didn't mean to… I mean, I know you don't like being touched… I just… I need to feel-"She cuts me off as she crushes her lips to mine. I revel in the feel of them. Soft, supple, and warm against my own. She is full of need. Her body is tense. Could it be that she needs to touch me as much as I need to touch her? I don't know.

I grab her tiny waist and pull her with me through the door. I continue kissing her like my life depends on it, as I kick the door closed and walk her backwards toward the plush king-size. It's hard for me to talk about my feelings, but I try to show her how much I care about her through the touch between our lips. The electricity between us is killing me. I feel supercharged with desire for this woman who both drives me crazy and makes me feel things I never thought I could. I thank God, or whoever the hell is up there, that we avoid running into anything when we finally reach the bed.

I pull away and look into her bright blue eyes. I almost drown in them, silently asking for permission to do what we both want. What we both need. I feel like she looks deep into my soul. I can tell she is mentally wrestling with past demons, but eventually she gives a slight nod. I breathe a sigh of relief and pull her close. I just want to fuck her demons away tonight. But first, I want to make love for the first time in my life.

I nuzzle her neck and trail soft kisses down her gorgeous body. I can feel her tense up as I slowly start to unzip her dress. But it quickly drains out of her as I suck and nibble just below her ear. I hear her suck a deep breath in through her teeth. Oh how I love that sound. _No going back now baby._

I seduce her more by slowly peeling her dress off like she is precious to me. I realize that she is, for some reason I want her to need me. I want her quaking with need for me. Like I am for her right now. I do the same slow peel with her black lacy panties and bra. I rush to undress myself. _I need to feel her. ALL of her. _

I am just about to take off my mask when she looks at me and says in a voice husky with desire, "Let's leave them on." _Kinky? I like this woman more and more. _

I gently push her on the bed and kiss torturously soft and slow up each of her legs. She is shaking with need and keeps keening over and over, "Please Christian."

"Not yet Ana. Let me do this right please." I need to do this. I need to love her.

I continue kissing her to the apex of her thighs. She's so wet for me already and it's only making me harder. I lick, suck and kiss her into a rock-your-world-orgasm. I love how she screams my name over and over. I wait until she stops shaking slightly.

I then kiss the rest of the way up her beautiful stomach, sucking gently on each nipple until they are almost as hard as I am. I kiss up her neck, to her lips. I tease her with my tongue. I keep up this slow seduction until once again she is keening my name. "Please, please, please Christian. I need you."

I smile into her neck and slowly, oh so slowly, push gently inside her. I almost go off like a rocket. She is so tight and wet for me it's driving me crazy.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Yes, please keep going." It's a whisper full of desire.

We rock slowly together, until we both come with a scream of each other's name. I think I see stars, and feel fireworks. I don't know what un-damaged people call it. I don't really care. I just know that from this moment on, I will always, no matter what, remember making love with Anastasia Grey for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7: Nuclear

**Author's Note: Alright... here we go guys. I apologize for the short chapter (again). I only did this because Chapter Eight will include a new POV from a certain father and I didn't feel like he belonged in a chapter full of love. **

**He is evil and I think I have to devote a chapter just to him so that you all can understand why Christian both hates and fears this man. That being said, I also think his chapter will shed some more light on Anastasia from a differing POV. **

**Chapter Eight and Nine will be uploaded together (in time). I just had a few days off, so I was able to really sit down and develop this story (hence all the fast updates) but, it's back to the grind stone! I hope to have an update Tuesday, so stay tuned guys!**

**Once again, I appreciate your support, reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys all rock! **

**truefeather77****- Jesus! Keep that fire! I loved listening to your opinions and reviews! Although, I think we're going to have to agree to disagree about Mia ;) I'm so grateful to have you to both challenge me and keep me thinking! Please stay with me until the end, and we can have a serious discussion! Much love! :)**

***I have to give credit to Three Days Grace in this chapter. I borrowed their song High Road. (Check it out.)***

**Love you guys! Wherever you are, enjoy life! You never know when good things will happen.  
XX:) **

Chapter Seven:

ANA POV

I am pulled out of my dreams by the most beautiful sound. _Where am I?! _I start to panic, but then I remember. _Christian… _

Taylor brought me to his penthouse hotel suit last night. I don't know what came over me, but he looked so sad and lonely. I hate to be touched, but when I kissed him… I felt something in my heart give-way. I think it was a wall that I had unknowingly put up after… Well after I was raped by that creep pimp my crack whore of a mother used to bring home. I shiver at the thought. That was the first time I had actually let myself bluntly think about what had happened to me. _This man is fucking things up for me. _I wouldn't change it for the world.

I need Christian's warmth. His touch makes me feel whole for some reason. I don't know why, I just know that I like it. I like him. _Love him._

I follow the sound of the most beautiful guitar playing I have ever heard. I find him sitting on the arm of a chair, singing softly. It is one of the most mournful songs I have ever heard. He sounds so hurt. So broken. I wonder if he has any ghosts locked away in a wooden box somewhere like I do. I stand there mesmerized, watching Christian play and sing in the early dawn light. He looks like a God.

_Standing in the dark_  
_I can see your shadow_  
_You're the only light_  
_That's breaking through the window_  
_There's times I stayed alive for you_  
_There's times I would've died for you_  
_There's times it didn't matter at all_

_Will you help me find the right way up_  
_Or let me take the wrong way down_  
_Will you straighten me out_  
_Or make me take the long way around_  
_I took the low road in_  
_I'll take the high road out_  
_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To be the mistake you can't live without_

_We'll I'm not gonna give it away_  
_Not gonna let it go, just to wake up someday gone! Gone!_  
_The worst part is looking back_  
_And knowing that I was wrong_

_Help me find the right way up_  
_Or let me take the wrong way down_  
_Will you straighten me out_  
_Or make me take the long way around_  
_I took the low road in_  
_I'll take the high road out_  
_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To be the mistake you can't live without_

I'm glad I was able to catch the end of the song. He sounds beautiful, like an angel sent to me. He turns slowly towards me and I can see tears running down his face.

"You broke something in me Ana. I was always told that love is for fools, and you came and you broke me." He places his hands over his eyes and sobs. _Oh no, Christian… _

I rush to his side and wrap my arms around his torso, I lean my head on his chest and hear his fast heartbeat. His touch makes my skin tingle in a good way. I nuzzle into his chest and revel in the warmth of him.

He is shaking like a leaf and I know how he feels. So I just stay there, kneeling on the plush carpet, holding tightly onto him, trying to pull him back together.

"I don't know why Ana, but you broke me. I don't mean in a way that hurts me, but you broke my wall." He is whispering into my hair now.

"I know what you mean Christian. I feel the same way about you. I feel so much for you, it scares me." I don't know why we are whispering but it makes me giggle.

"I love that sound. I love you." He whispers and then tenses. My heart swells.

"I love you too Christian Steele." I place a kiss over his heart. He relaxes and pulls my eyes up to meet his. I see the love in the deep pools of stormy grey. He places the sweetest kiss.

The next thing I know we are on the floor making slow lazy love as the sun slowly rises over the Seattle skyline. _I am in love! _

CHRISTIAN POV

_Damn. This woman just does not quit. _It's the third, no, fourth? Fuck it. I don't know how many times Ana and I made love this morning. It doesn't matter. Every time is perfect with her and she makes me feel strong and loved. I don't know how I ever lived without her.

I know that for this to work though, I have to break our perfect little bubble. We have to tell each other about our past ghosts. This won't be easy, but I need to know if she loves me enough to stay with me even though I grew up shitty. Even though my dad is fucked in the head, and genetically it's possible that I am too. Are things like that genetic? God I hope not.

We are laying on the bed, her head is on my chest and my arms are wrapped around her. I use my finger to pull her chin up so she is looking into my eyes. We need to have this conversation before I love her too much to risk her leaving me. _It already is too late moron. _

"Ana…" I'm having trouble choking out the words. "We need to talk about my past. My dad isn't a very good person." I feel tears gathering in my eyes as I picture her racing out the door.

"Christian, do we have to talk about this now? I'm feeling kind of euphoric right now and I don't want to mess that up." She has this adorable frown line in between her eye brows and I decide that maybe, this conversation can wait. Today, it will just be her and I. _I need this. _I give in to her and we lay there, wrapped in each other. I drift off to sleep with one of the biggest smiles on my face.

A few hours later I wake to my cellphone going off on the bed-side table. The caller- ID informs me it is a man I don't necessarily ever want to talk to, but I should pick it up or he could have me killed for ignoring him. I sign loudly and take the phone into the main living space of the suit with the hope that I don't wake my sleeping angel.

"Hello father."

"Son, I see that you ordered five bottles of scotch? Rough night?" I expected him to be pissed at me for throwing away his money on pointless shit, but I hear a touch of amusement in his tone. _Thank GOD. _

"Yeah, the girl I went to see may or may not have ripped my heart out of my chest." I hear a smile in my voice.

"Oh really? So you needed to spend almost five thousand dollars, why?" _Shit… He's getting pissed now. _

"Sorry father. I only drank two bottles if that helps? I'll bring the rest home for you." My father cannot pass up a good bottle of scotch, even though he could have anything he wished delivered to his personal address at the touch of a speed dial button.

"That sounds good son. So are you going to go to this girl and try to make things work?" He's actually curious. Weird. He usually doesn't give a shit who or what I'm doing. He's too busy with his illegal activities.

"No. She um… She came to be last night." _And with me. _I smirk into the phone.

"Well good job son. Try not to fuck this up. You should be creating heirs for your old man's empire at this age." _Here we go again. _

"Dad, at my age you were in jail. I'm just trying to figure life out." Risky move. Fuck it, he pissed me off. The main purpose of my junk is not to create grandchildren for him to fuck up.

I expect him to be royally pissed, but instead he just sounds tired. "I know I messed up. But I paid the price for my mistakes. You're twenty-eight. It's time to settle down." He sighs. "Who's this woman that has ripped your heart out?"

"Her name is Anastasia Grey." I am grinning from ear to ear. I have to look down to make sure my balls are still there. _I'm turning soft. _I don't care. I'm in love.

"WHAT?" My father roars into the phone. _Oh fuck. _"You have to be fucking with me!"

I don't get to answer, because the line goes dead. Whatever just happened can't be good. There is a pit in my stomach. I wasn't saying that my father is a bad guy just because I'm an ungrateful snot nosed brat.

When he was my age, he was a pimp. He raped a little four year old girl, was caught, and spent eight years in prison. Now, he delves into illegal weapons trading, drug smuggling and anything else that you could think up.

I'm standing there shaking. What have I done? Why did he go nuclear when I mentioned Anastasia? Did I just put my savior… _my angel…_ in danger?

I almost punch the closest wall when I feel the softest touch on my shoulder. "Christian. Baby, what happened?" She looks so concerned. _For me._ I pull her into my arms, running my fingers through her hair and taking in the scent of her. God she smells so good. So comforting.

"Christian, tell me what's wrong!" She sounds pissed off now, damn she's so feisty. It's making me hard. I shake my head. _Not now. _

What am I supposed to tell her though? _Hey baby, sorry about this, but I think my father might have a problem with us being together and God only knows what he plans to do to you. _I roll my eyes. No… Not appropriate.

_Seriously… This woman is fucking things up. _Honestly, I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkness

**Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry, I was away for awhile... Work sucks sometimes! Anyway, I just wanted to say WOW! Thank you all so much for the attention you are all giving my story. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! You all have no idea how much this means! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Every review helps me to write this story! **

**1) Christian's father is Nathan Steele. I couldn't take a character as sweet and as caring as Ray and twist him into something so vial and degrading. So I created a character to fit my purposes. **

**2) I wanted to tell you all that some of what I am including in this story is based on my own past ghosts. Nathan Steele is actually based upon how I viewed my father while I was growing up when he was still in my life. I am a sexual abuse survivor and proud to say that a lot of love and support has gotten me to the point where I can finally talk about it. I wanted to post that fact, not because I want attention or sympathy, but so that you all know that I am not just going off of what I THINK I know about sexual abuse. It is a constant life struggle. Always smile when you make eye contact with someone. You never know what kind of battle they are fighting. **

**3) I will not lie. This chapter is called "The Darkness" for a reason. Nathan Steele is fucked up. 50 or more shades to be exact. This is your final chance to back out. If you still want to take this crazy ride of self healing and exploration of these characters and their story... Follow me into The Darkness... **

Chapter Eight:

NATHAN STEELE POV

_Holy FUCK! _I throw my iPhone at the far wall of my office. It shatters. I need a drink. Brandy should help calm my raging nerves… Never in a million years did I think that my shit-for-brains son would climb into bed with that bitch. I thought I had taken care of all that bullshit before and after I went to jail. Eight _god damned years_ spent in that shit hole, having filthy things done to me. I guess the details don't matter now, after all, I knew it was going to be that way. Even the best get caught sometimes. Prison sure taught me a lesson on the values of secrecy though. I smirk to myself.

Now, I run my vast illegal empire with those lessons I learned. My mistakes only made me stronger and more ready to take on the world. Need illegal guns in Afghanistan? Israel? Egypt? The Congo? Fuck the rules, I'll have it delivered the very next night. Want quality cocaine? How about meth? Or is heroin your thing? I got it all. People value my expertise, class and business skills. Quality beats legality every. Single. Time. When it comes to addiction. Something about stress and fear makes people do crazy things, and I am the shark in the water, taking advantage of the poor defenseless and fucked up citizens in this world.

I pose as a real estate agent and entrepreneur to those who value the law. I'm considered a good citizen, I pay my taxes on time and keep my illegal activities under wraps. I shell out a small fortune to keep my criminal record in a sealed file, so my reputation stays intact. I have control over all aspects of my life. What I cannot understand is how my oldest son ended up sneaking around and fucking the little cock tease that put me in jail.

I have kept close surveillance on Anastasia Grey from the moment I stepped out of those prison gates and into my multimillion dollar fortune. I wanted to know where she was, and what she was doing. Hell, I wanted to know absolutely everything about her. I can't even claim that I kept so close of an eye on her because I felt guilty and wanted to make sure she was living her life. I didn't give a shit and still don't. Anastasia Grey was, and still is a means to an end. Just like her drug crazy slut of a mother. _But damn did the woman fuck well. _

I lean back in my hard leather chair, swirling what's left of the brandy in my crystal tumbler. I feel the cloud of red hot rage around my head start to clear as I remember twelve or so years back when Anastasia's last name was Howard and not Grey…

"_Look, I can't change that I fucked up Nathan." Ella sounds pitiful. She's going through withdraw big time and needs to hitch a ride on the low train but I won't give her anything until she admits that she needs to get rid of her stupid kid. _

"_Look Ella, this is not negotiable. Either you kick the kid to the curb or you can bet on never fucking seeing me again." I can see red. I'm so pissed. _

"_P-please don't. Anastasia needs me" Fuck. Now the slut is crying. Why couldn't she just get an abortion like I fucking told her to? I own her body for fuck-sakes. She's so lucky that I took her back after she lost me close to eleven months of business. To make things worse, she kept the stupid thing! _

"_You have twenty-four hours Ella. I don't want to see that thing here again." I snarl in disgust and slam the door. _

Of course, the bitch didn't get rid of her stupid offspring. Go figure. So, I taught her a lesson. I raped her little bastard girl in front of her. Maybe I didn't handle the situation correctly at the time, but I was a young business man with ten other girls counting on me to keep them in business. I was pissed off and stressed.

I gave Ella the drugs after because she promised she would get rid of the little bitch. It was no loss when they found Ella dead 4 days later with a dying four year old laying in her arms. I just fucking wish DNA and a little cunt's mouth didn't fuck up my life. First lesson, NEVER leave behind any evidence.

Now I'm in need of another drink so I can think of how to get rid of the girl. Christian is my oldest son and needs to marry someone who is suited for him so he can run my business when I'm gone and give me grandsons to continue on our family legacy. If prison showed me anything at all, it's that in the end, lineage is all a man has. I tried to do right by Christian, I gave him everything he ever wanted. I showed him the fucking world. I made sure he never found out about my past. He thought I went to prison for assault after a nasty bar fight. He also thinks that his mother's murder was committed by a jealous ex-lover of hers. It's amazing what one can do to manipulate the minds of children if one has the resources. I smile to myself.

Maybe it's time for Anastasia Grey to have an accident. Christian would mourn her for a few weeks and then Rebecca would be there for him. I would pay her for her efforts as always. Then, what if Rebecca were to… Miss a pill and get pregnant? Christian would have to marry her. _Perfect. _

Getting past Anastasia's security shouldn't be too hard. I would have to create a situation in which she would be alone. That's the easy part. This time, there would be no clues or DNA evidence that would lead back to me. Dead people don't talk. I want to see the look of fear and then realization as the life drains out of her sky fucking blue eyes. Yes. This is a good plan. It will take some consideration before I can put it into action. So, I'll let Christian have his fun for now. I'll let him fall in love if that's what he wants. I'll occupy myself during that period of time by playing mind games with the bitch and then, when the time is right. I'll strike.

I laugh. It's a deep throaty sound that I haven't made in years. I laugh, and laugh, and laugh until I can't breathe and tears of joy are streaming down my face. The rest of the day is good. I smile an unnatural amount. I feel lighter than air. I have a plan and that's all that matters. I lick my lips.

_Look out, look out wherever you are Anastasia. Ready or not, I'm coming for you._


	9. Chapter 9: Love Strong

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome reviews. Your support speaks volumes to my heart and I cannot thank you all enough for that! Your reviews make me smile and I am so excited for the direction of this story. I'm grateful that you all love my versions of Ana and Christian almost as much as I do! :)**

**For those of you who didn't like the last chapter, and said they would stop reading if I didn't get rid of Nathan... All I have to say is: Good. Stop reading it. **

**This story is titled, Fifty Shades Twisted for a reason.**

**All that being said... Here is chapter Nine! It's also titled "Love Strong" for a reason._ "The only good thing in a twisted, fucked up world, is love."_**

**Please review you guys! It helps so much with my writing process! **

**:)**  
**XX**

Chapter Nine:

ANA POV

I think I lose my balance after Christian Steele, a man that I had just took to bed with me more times than I can count in the last twelve hours tells me that his father is Nathan Steele. Nathan fucking Steele. The man who haunts my nightmares. The person who created my ghosts. The reason I have a wooden box with a padlock in the deep, damp recesses of my subconscious. I hate that man with every single molecule in my body. I thought he was dead. Now, I find myself wishing that I had never asked Christian what was wrong. _Does Christian know?_

"Christian… I-I need to tell you something." I swallow the lump that is starting to form in the back of my throat. I will not cry. I refuse to. "I need to ask you a question first. Can you answer honestly for me?" _Please be clueless… _

He looks so concerned that it manages to melt my heart a little. I sit beside him on the soft sued couch in the living area of his hotel suit. "Did your dad ever go to jail for rape?" The recognition I see in his eyes almost makes me bolt through the door and never look at him again. _He does know. _My heart sinks to my feet like a stone in the ocean. _No. _

Tears quietly pool in my eyes. "Ana. I wasn't ever supposed to find out what he did. He went to jail when I was like two and I wasn't supposed to know. I heard him talking one night. He said that he never would have raped some four-year-old girl if he would have known how hard it was to keep tabs on her when he was free of prison." His words come out in a fast worried rush. "I can barely stand to look at him. I-I'm scared of him, Ana. He's fifty shades of fucked up and what if I become that way too." There are tears in his eyes now too.

First, it is relief that watches over me as I realize that the man who is sitting next to me. The man who makes love to me as if he cherishes every part of me… Is not a monster because he may know that his father is a rapist, but he doesn't know that little four year old girl was me. _Thank GOD. _

Secondly, I feel the horror wash over me. Nathan Steele has been keeping tabs on me since he got out of prison. I feel sick. The blood drains from my face. _No… No… NO. God please… NO! _I cry now. There is no stopping the torment that this realization brings. I was not free from this torture when Grace walked into that hotel room and saved me. I was not free when Grace told me, with a huge smile on her face, that I was now her daughter. And I most certainly was NOT free from anything the day Nathan Steele was sentenced to eight years in prison.

I feel myself slowly succumbing to the waves of pain that are crashing over my heart when I feel the gentlest touch on my shoulder. I almost jerk away, but this touch is familiar. It is warm and pulls me out of the deep blue I was free falling into. This man is not Nathan coming to hurt me. _Christian…I love you. _

Christian uses a gentle finger under my chin and slowly turns my face to his. I am shocked to see tears flowing freely down his stubble covered cheeks. He looks beautiful. My angel. "Please Ana… P-p-please don't tell me you were that poor little girl. God... I-I can't take it." He looks lost, and pained to no end. Is he feeling my pain alongside me? Or does he just feel sorry for me because he knows how broken I am now.

Christian is watching my face intently, he is obviously waiting for my answer. I can't speak so I just nod my head once, my eyes never leaving his. What I see in those slate grey orbs is astonishing. His resolve breaks and he gently pulls me to him. "I'm so, so sorry Ana. God. I want to kill that motherfucker. Please don't hate me. Let me help. I need you and you need me." His sobs are getting to me and making me cry harder. He hardly knows me, and yet he accepts how broken I am. Instead of running, he wants to help me.

I don't know how long we sit there together, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. It is so comforting to cry with someone who loves you. I feel small broken pieces of my heart coming together again. It isn't much, but it is enough to make me feel better than any therapist has ever managed to. I think I start to dose off a bit until I hear Christian singing softly in my ear.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_  
_when the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._  
_When you try to speak but you make no sound_  
_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_I'll be right beside you_

_I will stay._  
_Nobody will break you,_  
_yeah._

_Trust in me, trust in me._  
_Don't pull away_  
_Trust in me, trust in me._  
_I'm just trying to keep this together,_  
_because I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretense_  
_and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_nobody will break you_

I start crying again. These aren't painful sobs though. For once, I am crying because I feel happy. I don't understand why Christian Steele came into my life, but I am so grateful that he is here. This man knows my deepest, and darkest secret. He knows that I am broken, damaged and fucked up. Yet, he doesn't care. I have only known him for a little over a week and already I feel a deep connection with him. If he ever left me now, I don't think I would have the strength to move forward with my life. Maybe that shows how weak I am. I don't care.

For the past twelve or so years of my life, I have been living in fear. I have had nightmares where the entire scene is on repeat and each time I cannot get away. There's always so much blood. So much terror. Now that Christian is in my life I feel a warmth that not even the most expensive items in the world could ever give me. He is my angel and I don't want to let him go. He makes the sun shine again.

I look up to his face to find that he is watching me. No doubt wondering if I will hate him because of his father's mistakes. "Christian, I love you. Please don't leave me."

He doesn't answer, but kisses me instead. I get it. Sometimes, it is easier to show someone how you feel rather than try to find the words that are never enough. His kiss ignites a fire deep in my gut. It's strange that I want him, here and now, in the aftermath of my pain. His touch is the rainwater to my desert though, I can't get enough. He heals me with his touch and kisses. He chases away all the shadows, all my demons. I need him.

"Will you come with me?" I smile, feeling a rush of heat on my cheeks.

"Anywhere with you Ana." Christian smiles back, his sweet crooked smile, and it creates a warmth deep in my stomach. It's a feeling I am beginning to recognize as desire.

I stand and grab his hand. "To the moon Mr. Steele." I smile coyly and pull him into the bedroom where we spend the next hour cherishing each other's bodies. I'm almost certain we touch the moon together at least five times. _This is bliss. _

I will be forever grateful to Christian Steele for showing me that the only good thing in a twisted, fucked up world, is love.

CHRISTIAN POV

After we finish making love, I sit up in bed. I watch my insatiable Ana sleep, she is so beautiful and so… broken. I feel the rage ignite deep in my heart again. My father is lucky that Ana was with me and needed me so badly after she told me about how he raped her when she was four motherfucking years old. I always thought he was a sick sadistic bastard but this? This is too far. More than anything in the world, I want him dead.

He of course, doesn't know that I figured out he has such a dirty past. If I'm honest with myself though, I'm not surprised. The asshole runs an illegal trades company. It takes a considerably fucked up person to choose that as a way to make a living. _What else did he lie about? _

My heart beats faster as I realize that I did in fact put Anastasia in danger. If my father had no problems, no moral code, to tell him that raping a little girl was wrong… Then what is stopping him from hurting the woman I love? I realize that there is absolutely nothing stopping him. Hell he could have hired a hit on Ana while she was screaming my name not even an hour ago. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

I wrack my brain trying to figure out what to do. I need a plan. I cannot let Ana go. By some fucking miracle this gorgeous, talented and thoughtful woman still wants me in her life even though my father is the monster who haunts her nightmares. Shit, by the grace of god she even fucking loves me!

I feel a tear sliding down my cheek. I clench my jaw and feel my fingers curl into fists. The pain of my nails biting into the skin of my palms works as a release for the fire in my heart. I sit there in the darkness of my hotel suit, with my saving grace sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face beside me, and contemplate how to kill the man who's DNA I am unlucky enough to share.

Ana stirs in her sleep, and reaches out for me, a frown forming on the creamy skin between her eyebrows when she cannot reach me. "Christian, please don't go. Don't leave me!" She moans quietly.

My heart breaks even more for my angel. I lay down and pull her back to my front. "I will not ever leave you Anastasia Grey. No one will hurt you ever again. I swear it." I hear vengeance in my voice, but that doesn't change how true those words are. I would do _anything_ for Ana. For better or worse, she is mine and I am hers.

Tomorrow, she and I will confer with her security team. A counter attack has to be formed. The element of surprise will have to be on our side when we go up against my father. This won't be easy, I have a bad feeling that Ana and I will have to play this a little too close to the chest. I almost can't bear the thought of being without her, even if it's for her safety.

I find myself drifting off into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of my father and how many ways he has not only fucked up my life, but the lives of others. If it's even possible, I hate my father even more. How dare he fuck up and then try to take away my happiness because of his mistakes! I make a promise to myself to make sure he can never hurt anyone ever again. _Mark my words, the fucker will pay. _


	10. Chapter 10: When Skanks Attack

**Author's Note: Jesus... Sorry for the long hiatus guys. I'm not going to lie I was at the lake, getting drunk and sunburnt! I was definitely not in any shape to write! I'm back now though! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Many of you were asking for some Rebecca drama earlier... I hope this satisfies a little of that. ;) **

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and your support! Crazy amount of emails to come back to, but it was DEFINITELY worth it! I also just wanted to remind you all that although Anastasia and Christian's connection seems mystical, it is a work of fiction. Furthermore, I think the end of this chapter will prove that it is not as perfect as they think it to be!**

**Please guys, REVIEW! I'm so not kidding when I say it helps me SO much with my writing process! **

**Thank you all so much for your incredible support! **

**MUCH LOVE! **  
**:) XX**

GAIL POV

Well throw me off a cliff and call me a bird! Ana has, for the first time in the almost seven years that I have been working her, brought home a boy! He is a handsome thing and the way he looks into her eyes, the way he holds her like she is breakable, warms my heart completely.

I find myself mystified by their connection. It's hard for me to fathom how they can have such a love, a chemistry, from spending a single night together. _I'll have to keep an eye on this…_

I sincerely hope this Christian character doesn't mess this up. Ana is like one of my very own children that I never had the privilege of having. I swear to the Almighty Lord in heaven that if my Ana sheds one tear over this man, I will cut his testicles off and serve them to his family on my best silver platter. Nobody messes with my family, blood or otherwise.

I'm troubled by the way a shadow comes across Christian's face when Taylor walks into the room. His smile slowly slips from his face and his jaw line hardens. Whatever the reason for their security briefing cannot be good at all. In fact, the whole atmosphere in the entire room changes. Every one tenses up. I am on red alert as I watch Ana stand from her place at the breakfast bar and take Christian's hand. This is weird… Anastasia usually leaves these things to Taylor. She trusts him almost as much as she trusts me. _Oh dear…_

She looks worried as she whispers, "Let's go make a plan."

A plan for what? Jesus… I hope Ana is okay. I don't like secrets. I'll just have to bother Jason about it later in bed until he tells me. I can't stand not knowing what is going on with my Anastasia Grey. She thinks she is this strong woman who can take on the world, and when it comes to business, it's the absolute truth. When it comes to her past and her fears she is still just a little girl who needs protection and love. I watch Christian and Ana walk hand in hand to the security room. I must look a bit out of sorts because Ana shoots me a heartwarming smile before the closes the heavy metal door. If this isn't a big deal, why do I feel so cold?

_Lord please shine your light down on our precious Ana Bear. _

I decide to busy myself by making one of Ana's favorite comfort foods for dinner, Mac and Cheese. She loves this with a crisp strawberry and spinach salad and a glass of cold, crisp white wine. I know there isn't much I can do. I have no ex-military or computer knowledge, but if I can provide even just a small sliver of assistance with the use of food, I will.

TAYLOR POV

I can't fucking believe this. I leave Miss Grey alone for one night with a man and she comes back home with a death threat possibly hanging over her neck like the sharp knife of a guillotine. I wince inwardly. _SHIT. _

I try to call on every single ounce of military strategy that I held on to from my years of service and I cannot think of one single fucking example of how to keep Ana safe from this dark shadow. This man has years of criminal experience AND money on his side. I would bet my entire year's salary that he is locked up in some huge suburban mansion, somewhere with his buddies, coming up with a dirty plan to rid Christian of Anastasia.

I should have killed Nathan Steele when I had the chance after I read Anastasia's file right after she first hired me around seven years ago. I had Intel track Steele in his day to day life once I found his location. I was taking no chances with Ana. I guess Gail is right when she says that Miss Grey has me wrapped around my little finger almost as tightly as Sophie does.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I feel a small hand on my shoulder. "Taylor, I'm so sorry to do this to you. Please tell me you'll help us bring down Nathan Steele." Anastasia's voice is soft and I swear I see a shadow of fear in her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Of course I will Miss Grey. I just need a little time to gather some more information on this… Man." I try to keep the hatred out of my voice. It's not an easy feat. The man who terrorized Anastasia when she was a little girl, and continues to do so through her dreams, is after her. I'm pissed. No, I'm more than just pissed. I'm fucking livid, and it all comes back to this boy standing across the room from me. If that fucker had stayed away, none of this would be happening right now.

He has the sense to look at his feet when he sees me gazing at him, with what I assume, is fire in my eyes. I hate this boy. I have no idea what he did to make Anastasia so infatuated with him, but I sincerely hope he has the brains to leave her before she gets hurt. _Or worse… _

I sigh, "Miss Grey, I think you have to consider the risk you are putting yourself into by continuing to be in the same vicinity as Mr. Steele." I am trying to use a warm tone but I know it is laced with the right amount of worry. I have to attempt to talk her into agreeing that a relationship with this man can only bring her more pain.

Her eyes harden. _Shit… Abort that plan! _ "Taylor, I know what you're thinking." She sighs, "I know that Christian and I don't know each other very well, but I would like to rectify that situation." She smiles and seems to radiate happiness as she reaches for the fucker's hand. "I know that this is new and I'm not even sure what _this _is. I just know that I feel drawn to Christian in every way." She is looking deep into his eyes as she says this.

She turns to me and unbelievably I see a deep red blush creeping up her cheeks. _Well that answers that question… _"Whatever course of action it is that we _all_ decide on, I will not leave Christian." She is using her CEO voice and I know that means that the subject is effectively closed for discussion.

"Mr. Taylor, I believe that if Ana and I take our relationship into the public, and then create a massive show of a bad breakup in the tabloids, that would give us a little more time to gain more information on my father." I sit back in the massive leather office chair and sigh loudly.

"First, just call me Taylor." I look into his unflinching gaze, "You may have a good point, but first I was thinking it would just be best to fly both you and Miss Grey to a private island for an indefinite period of time." I stop for a second as I hear Anastasia's foot stamp in disapproval. _What a teenager… _I rush forward so she doesn't have a change to argue, "This would allow us to keep a closer security detail on Miss Grey and you, Christian, seeing as how she won't leave without you, and it would also make it harder for Nathan to find her." _It would also make sure you don't run screaming to Daddy, Christian. _I leave that unsaid but one look at Christian's stiffening posture tells me that he understands my hidden meaning. Good.

"Taylor. First of all, I will not run away like some scared little dog with its tail between its legs! I have been letting this man scare me for far too long and it stops NOW! Secondly, I am CEO of a major company and I cannot just run gallivanting across the fucking ocean. I have a company to run. Unless you wanted to lose your job because the company burns to the ground, and I can no longer afford to keep you on my salary. Is that what you want?!" Miss Grey roars. Now I've gone and woke the CEO dragon. Why can't she just see that I am trying to protect her?

"Very well Miss Grey. I will have to talk to Welsh and the rest of the security team before I can start to formulate a plan. We need to dig deeper into this man's life. I would like to request that you stay here at Escala as much as possible Miss Grey. If you must leave, would you please let me drive you?"

"Yes, Taylor. I believe that can be arranged." She stands

"I would also like it if you would stay here as well, Christian. It would make it easier if I knew you were here with Anastasia. Especially if you do decide to go public with this relationship." I stare unflinching into his hardening mist grey eyes. _I need to make sure you are on Ana's team. _Again, I leave this unsaid. He gives me a slight nod, which Anastasia doesn't notice, to let me know he understands.

They walk hand in hand out the door. I want to throw something. I want to whisk Anastasia away with the rest of her family to one of their private islands under an alias so no one can find them until I find and kill this fucker Nathan Steele. I have no idea how to handle this pile of bullshit that was just dumped unceremoniously onto my mahogany desk.

I know three things for sure. First, I have to dig deeper on Nathan Steele. I have to get inside his head so I can anticipate his next move. Secondly, I have to figure out how to pry Christian's claws, or dick rather, out of Anastasia. She doesn't need this man in her life. She is a sweet girl who has been through too much bullshit already in her twenty-six years. He can only bring danger. Thirdly, I need a good healthy dose of Gail's famous mac and cheese and the comfort that her body gives me. Not necessarily in that order. _Shit just hit the fan… _

I sigh and get up from my desk. I'll need to put calls into my contacts as well as Welsh. Those things will have to wait until I have my Gail fix though. It's a good thing Miss Grey pays me a small fortune to be professional, otherwise I'd have to drag out my shotgun and point it right at Christian Steele's pretty copper head. I smirk as I walk into the kitchen and find the two love birds eating at the breakfast bar.

"Gail's upstairs, Taylor." Ana smiles at me. I find it heartwarming that she knows about Gail and I, but doesn't say anything. It's one of the things I love about our Ana Bear. I nod my thanks and head up the stairs to my salvation. Gail always knows what to say, or not to say.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

"I don't think Taylor likes me very much, Ana." I try to keep the anger out of my voice. Damn asshole assumes that I am just going to run back to my father with all the information I can find on Ana?! Jesus. _FUCK NO. _

I feel a small hand on my shoulder, chasing the red rage that suddenly starts to cloud my vision. "Christian, I know that Taylor came across pretty strong back there, but he is just worried about me. He wants to keep me safe. Not only because I pay him to, but because he is like a father to me." She smiles shyly at me and I find myself getting lost in those sultry Caribbean blue eyes.

"Something Taylor said is getting to me though." I continue quickly when I see a hint of worry in her eyes, "We really don't know each other very well." I give her a crooked smile.

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that!" She giggles and the sound pulls me in all the right places.

"How about you give me a tour?"

"A tour?" She looks puzzled.

"Like you know… A tour of your place? I mean the kitchen and the security room are great but… Um… I'd love to see your bedroom." My voice is husky with desire. I need her. I don't know how to tell her that Taylor's ideas about me are bullshit so I'll just have to show her how much I care. The only way I know how.

"I guess we could always play twenty questions lat…" Her voice trails off as she looks from my stiff pants to my eyes. I take advantage and lean in for a kiss. I skim my tongue gently across her bottom lip. I shiver as I hear her moan in pleasure.

"There's always later." I smirk as she stands and grabs my hand.

Her bedroom is all white, silver and grey with red accents. It's different and… sensual.

I tear last night's dress off her slim but muscular body. God I think I'm drooling like a dog when I notice that she went sans bra and panties. "You have no idea what you do to me Anastasia Grey. You are the flame and I am the moth." I fuck her with my eyes for a good ten seconds before she launches herself at me.

I couldn't tell you exactly what happened for the next four hours of my life. I lost myself to the raw, animalistic and passionate lovemaking that Anastasia gives me. She is lying next to me on her side with a silver silk sheet wrapped around her torso. Her hair is fanned out behind her on a blood red pillow. I smirk as I notice down feathers surrounding us. _I wonder how that happened. _

I slowly slide out of bed and grab my phone from the pocket of my jeans on the floor. It's now going on eight in the evening. _So much for supper._ I check my alerts and see that there are several missed messages and calls from Rebecca. _Shit. I forgot about her. _I try to call her back, but her phone goes straight to voicemail. So I text her a quick message,

**I'M SORRY BECCA. WITH A FRIEND IN SEATTLE FOR AN INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME. MESSAGE YOU WHEN I'M BACK! -CS**

I decide on a shower after I realize that it would probably be a bad thing to wake Ana up now. She told me that she doesn't sleep well and I sure as hell don't want to disturb my sleeping angel. I leave my phone on the bedside table and carefully walk across the floor in the darkness, trying not to bump into anything so I don't wake Ana.

Damn this woman knows how to shower. There are three different settings on the main spray head above me and there are a total of ten different spray heads hitting me from the sides of the shower. This is the life. I only wish Ana was in here with me. _Maybe later. _

ANA POV

I hear the shower running and decide that maybe I had better get up and join Christian. I could sure as hell use a massage from is expert fingers. I smirk as I remember what those fingers did to me earlier. I don't know what to label our relationship but I don't care. I feel comfortable around a man for the first time in so, so long.

Sure I've had other sexual partners but they were all one night stands that I used to just get off. Hey, a girl has needs!

Christian Steele however, is completely different. He makes me feel sexy and cherished when he makes love to me. I never thought I would feel this way. It feels so good to be conquering my demons one at a time. I smile to myself and drag myself out of my king sized bed, dragging the silk sheet with me and wrapping it around myself. There are feathers all everywhere. _How did that happen? _I giggle to myself and start walking towards the bathroom where my knight waits for me.

_Buuuzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzz _

The noise is loud and makes me jump what feels like ten feet in the air. I calm down when I realize it's only a phone signaling an incoming text. _That's weird._ I turned my cell off for the night. It must be Christian's. I go and grab it so I can take it to him, when the phone vibrates four more times in my hand. I look down and see the message that has popped up. It makes my blood run cold. It's from some girl named Rebecca.

**CHRISTIAN, BABY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I BOUGHT US SOME NEW TOYS! PLEASE COME HOME, WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU. –BECCA. **

I am absolutely disgusted when I see a picture of some ugly blond bimbo's tits hanging out, looking like an ice-cream sundae with all the fucking fixings. _What the actual fuck!? _

I stand there, trying to reason with myself. Trying to create an excuse for the man who shared my bed twice and is in my shower. I am trying to tell my heart that it's going to be okay. There must be some excuse.

Christian's phone vibrates two more times. This time it's a picture of her… her mother fucking vagina. _FUCKING DISGUSTING SLUT! _As well as a caption that reads:

**READY AND WAITING LOVER. ;) –BECCA**

Oh no. Oh hell, _motherfucking,_ no. This is not happening. I will not be played like this. I will not let this man who I thought was an angel, a sad, broken angel… He will not hurt me. I will deal with this. Anastasia Grey does not share! I stow my tears and shame and put on my CEO face and storm into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CHRISTIAIN!?" I meant to be calm and collected but it comes out as a vehement scream of rage.

It doesn't help that he just shuts off the shower and stands there naked and dripping. My inner goddess licks her lips and I throw her out of my way. _Not this time. _

He glances at the messages and by god I see him get hard. Oh hell… oh hell NO. "I-Ana… I don't have an explanation to give you right now. You're too pissed to listen." He sounds calm. _Why? _

He must see me looking at his impressive erection and he looks at me and shrugs almost as if challenging me to say something about it. "You don't have anything to say about this?" I spit at him. "You came here, you shared my bed… I told you my secret… And you played me for a fool…" I trail off when I see him shaking his head.

_That's it. _I am seeing things through a red filter. I scream and launch myself at him. I use my nails, my fists, my knees. Anything I can to make him feel the pain I do. _Why does this always happen to me. _

There are angry tears streaming down my face and that only fuels my fire. _Why Christian? You said you loved me! _

**Author's Note: Suggestions for the fallout?! GASP! What the hell will happen next!? PM me or hit me up with a review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I just wanted to update as fast as I could. I know that my last chapter maybe freaked some of you out! It was totally my intention... by the way.**

**I also want to address some of the guest reviews:**

**1) If you don't like my story... STOP READING IT! No one is forcing you.**

**2) You're a real coward if you can log in as a guest and hate-review my story without giving me a chance to defend myself.**

**3) Grow up. I appreciate constructive criticism... but really? I have no way of knowing how old you are, but if you can spread hate like that, by telling me that my writing is "shit" then maybe you aren't old (or mature) enough to be reading explicit stories.**

**Anyway... To my awesome followers/great reviewers/anyone who favorites my story... I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**  
**Also.. My boyfriend said if I got 100 followers he would "take me out" so thanks for that guys! I knew I could count on you! ;)**

**This chapter is a little explicit... Warning you now!**  
**Credit to Chris Brown... Borrowed his song Don't Judge Me. If you want to check it out... YouTube the cover by SOMO. GREAT STUFF!**  
**REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!**

**Without further Ado...**  
**MUCH LOVE!**  
**:)XX**

Chapter Eleven:

CHRISTIAN POV

I don't know what to do. One minute I'm enjoying my shower and the next I'm being screamed at. I curse myself for getting a fucking boner at the wrong time. Honestly though, I pictured Ana with ice-cream and sundae toppings all over her beautiful breasts. I only glanced at the picture for a second. Anastasia was the only woman on my mind. I couldn't reason with her though, because I could see how livid she was. It was so hard not to grab her and pull her to me. That sheet that she had wrapped around herself would be no match for the warm water and the feel of my body.

I feel a sharp knee to my abdomen and that's when my upstairs brain mercifully decides to kick in. I can't let Ana think I cheated on her. I would never do that. I love this woman and only this woman. She makes me feel whole. Fuck, I know that I haven't known her for more than two weeks, but I want to give her the world. I want her. Just my sweet, strong Anastasia.

I quickly grab her wrists, before she can punch me again in the gut, and spin her around so that we are chest to chest and she has no choice but to look me in the eyes. Her sultry Caribbean eyes are storming with rage. I can't believe that Rebecca would do this. She picked the wrong time to fuck with me, but I'll have to deal with her later while I attempt to make things right with the beautiful woman who is currently in my arms.

We are both breathing hard and the way her breasts are brushing against me every time she inhales is seriously turning me on. I have to use all the mental strength I have not to grow hard against the inside of her thigh. _Grandma in a bikini running down a beach in the sunset. _Well that's a new low… I am officially flaccid, probably for forever. _That's fucked up Steele… _

I mentally shake my head and turn my attention back to looking deep into Ana's eyes. I send a silent prayer to whoever the hell is upstairs that she is definitely NOT my grandmother. I try to communicate to her that I love her. That I would never hurt her intentionally like this. I may have a shitty reputation but she makes me want to be better for her.

"Anastasia… Please… Baby, please listen to me." I plead and I can hear the fear in my voice. _Please don't leave me. _

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?" She spits the words like venom at my face. She looks so beautiful when she's angry. I just want to place a soft kiss on her frown line.

"Look, I know I have a shitty past, but can you please just be fucking rational for a second?" She's acting childish and it's pissing me off. She doesn't say anything but looks down at my neck. I take this as a cue to keep talking. "Think about it Ana. When the hell have I had even a second to run off with some other girl since you showed up at my hotel room Friday night?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Christian. I know all about sexting. Who the fuck is she?!" She still doesn't look me in the eyes but I can see a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Really Ana? You're jealous?_

"Honestly. The girl in those pictures is, Rebecca. She and I used to hook up before I became… obsess... Before I figured out I love you." I struggle to find the right words but it seems to work because I feel Ana slowly relax against me. The fight and adrenaline slowly drains out of her as she listens to what I'm saying, and rationalizes the situation. I let go of her wrists and she snakes her arms around me and I pull her with me into the shower. In a few moments there is cleansing warm water raining down on us. "Anastasia Grey, I don't know why I feel what I do for you, all I know is that since I met you, I have been drawn to you. I might be crazy but I don't give a flying fuck. You are stuck with me. You've made a faithful man out of me." There is some serious emotion in my voice and for the first time, I decide that it's okay to be vulnerable.

"Can I sing you a song, Ana?" Jesus… I sound like a fourteen year old pubescent boy! _I swear my balls have dropped! _

"Yes. I love your voice." She whispers into my neck.

I use my index finger to lift her chin up so I can look into her beautiful blue eyes. I want her to know that I really mean what I'm about to sing to her. I launch into one of my favorite songs, Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown:

_You're hearing rumours about me_  
_And you can't stomach the thought_  
_Of someone touching my body_  
_When you're so close to my heart_  
_I won't deny what they saying_  
_Because most of it is true_  
_But it was all before I fell for you_

_So please babe_  
_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_

_Everything I say right now_  
_Is gonna be used in another fight_  
_And I've been through this so many times_  
_Can we change the subject?_  
_You gonna start asking me questions like:_  
_"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"_  
_Baby the fact is_

_You're hearing rumours about me_  
_And saw some pictures online_  
_Saying they got you so angry_  
_Making you wish you were blind_  
_Before we start talking crazy_  
_Saying some things we'll regret_  
_Can we just slow it down and press reset, damn_  
_You're beautiful_

_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_

I finish and Ana gently kisses my lips. Her lips feel soft against mine. I can feel how much she loves me. I have never felt this close of a physical connection with anyone in my life. I like it.

I can hear her sniffling against my chest but I don't know what to say. I just stroke her hair and whisper over and over, that I am here for her. I never thought Anastasia Grey, the strong woman, the conqueror of the business world, the sexual abuse survivor, could fall apart so easily. Then I realize that it's because she has never let herself feel connected on such a deep and emotional level with a man. She was a woman who, instead of dealing with them instead, took her ghosts and demons and locked them deep in the back of her sub conscious so that she could move on. Her healing must have started when she confessed her secret to me. _Shit… I know nothing about therapy. _I just do the best I can.

We stand there, the warm water cascading down our bodies, wrapped in each other's embrace. Ana cries softly into my chest and I hold her tight and whisper what I hope are healing words. It might not be much, but it's the best I have at the moment and it will have to do. I decide I need to somehow show Ana how much she means to me. She and I need to start going on dates. I want to know everything about her, and in turn, I want her to know everything about me.

"It's too late tonight… But will you, Anastasia Grey, please grace me with your company tomorrow evening? I'll make reservations for a fancy restaurant. Dress nice baby! We're going to paint the town red tomorrow night! Everyone in McDonalds will be jealous of me and my girl!" Her answering giggle makes me smile so hard I think my face might crack. _There's my angel. _

ANA POV

Holy fuck. I feel so stupid for lashing out like I did at Christian. What am I, five? Of course I should have realized that he didn't have time to run off and cheat on me since I went to him Friday. It's not like I had any claim to him before that either. I lost my cool over something that was totally avoidable. _Another first! _I'm still going to run a background check on the blonde bimbo though. That's something Christian doesn't need to know about though. My inner goddess crawls out of her box like the girl in The Ring crawls out of the TV. She smirks at me and nods her head. At least she agrees with my inner control freak.

I have no idea what this man is doing to me, but he both lifts me up and makes me stronger as well as tears me apart. I'm not sure if it's a good thing either way, but I can't say that I don't want to find out. I decide that I need to make it up to him for my earlier inner bitch fiasco.

He's looking at me with eyes that shine like liquid silver. I feel a now familiar heat start to rage deep in my stomach. I start to wonder if I'm a sex addict. _I don't give a fuck. _I slowly slide my eyes up and down Christian's hard and chiseled body. I wonder what chocolate would taste like if I licked it off his toned stomach. _No time like the present to find out. _My inner goddess growls sensually deep in her throat.

"Are you done in here?" I ask casually to Christian as I shut off the water. It was beginning to get cool anyway._ How long have we been in here? _

"I guess I have no choice." He is smirking at me and getting hard. Good. There is a thick blanket of sexual tension in the air around us.

"I have a plan. I want you to be laying on the bed on your back when I get back." I use my CEO voice so he knows I mean business. I don't wait for his answer and instead grab a towel and wrap it around myself as I exit the steamy bathroom. The kitchen should have what I need. Thank god it's now going on midnight and Gail and Taylor are in bed. It would be embarrassing for both them and myself if they were to see me like this.

I spy the gourmet chocolate sauce and rush back to my bedroom. I am satisfied and more than a little turned on to see Christian spread eagled on my king bed that is covered in feathers. It's more than erotic and turns me on to no end. My inner goddess and I lick our lips at the same time. I can't wait to taste my angel.

I start to walk over to him and last minute I decide to grab one of my silver dress sashes from my walk-in closet. Christian looks at the items in my hand and then let's his eyes glide over my body as I seductively drop my towel to the plush grey carpet. He swallows and raises one eyebrow in question. _He's looks so fuckable. _

"Do you want to play?" My voice is husky with desire and I love what it does to his body. I love knowing that he wants me. That _I _do this to him. _Not that bimbo slut. _

"Yes. I would love to play Mistress Grey." I shiver at what his words and voice to do me. I'm so wet for him already.

I climb on the bed and straddle him. I gently brush my lips over his, and then move downward to his neck and then I gently brush each of his nipples with my tongue. I smile to myself as I hear low moans coming from the back of his throat. "Keep still baby. I'm going to blind fold you. Is that okay?" I'm still using my CEO voice. I feel powerful. This is exhilarating. Christian nods and lifts his head so I can tie my dress sash securely over his eyes.

I begin by slowly dribbling chocolate on his lips. I lick and suck it gently and slowly off. I continue this process down his neck, on each nipple and then down to his happy trail. I have a light bulb moment and pick up a feather from the sheets that surround us. I use both the feather and the heat of my mouth to drive him crazy. His moans are driving me to the point where I need some sort of release, but I practice my self-control. This needs to be about Christian. I need to show him that I cherish him.

I pour chocolate on the most private and extremely hard part of him. He knows what's coming and the huskiness of his voice keening, "Please Ana, baby please." Is making me shake with need for him.

I slowly begin to suck the chocolate off of him. I suck him deeper and deeper. He tastes so good, and by the sounds of his moaning, it must feel good. I quicken my pace to the point I can feel him throb against my tongue. In a daring moment, of complete courage, I bare my teeth and it sends him spiraling over the edge with a barely coherent cry of my name. _This is power. _

After a few minutes of lying side by side, Christian returns the favor. He blindfolds me and cherishes me with his tongue. It feels sensational and I think I black out slightly when I find my much needed release. _Is this what people are talking about when they say makeup sex is great? _

We spend the rest of the night alternately napping and making love, everywhere. Thank god my bathroom is a wet room. We over flowed the tub twice.

When the sun begins to rise, I am lying with my head on Christian's chest. I feel sedated. I feel elated. I feel beyond satisfied. I feel loved.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note: I know this took a long time, and this chapter is seriously short... but I got a huge brainwave and creative streak. I wanted to update ASAP! So I promise you all that this story WILL continue with regular updates.**

**I just wanted to thank you all for your continued support. I appreciate it so much!**

**I am actually writing a story that is based off of my own ideas. I actually really would love some opinions on what I have so far! So if any of you are interested, please message me and I will send you the Preface to my very own story!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS!**

**MUCH LOVE!**  
**:) XX**

Chapter 12:

Nathan POV

I am sitting comfortably in my office. It's dark and there is only the light of a full moon shining through the window. I love this custom made office chair, it really helps with my back pain. I sigh contently as I lean back and rest my feet on my desk. It's been a long day, dealing with drug smugglers really gives me a hankering for some good whisky. Thank god I know how to put those snot nosed fuckers in their place. I am _the_ boss. I smile and swirl the ice and whisky around in the crystal tumbler in my left hand. All in all, it's been a damn good day.

My personal iPhone begins to ring in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. _What the fuck now? _I give out an exasperated sigh when I see that it is none other than the paid whore I order to follow Christian around. I know this can't wait. The shadows I put on Christian and Anastasia informed me that they went out for supper together to make their relationship public. The next day, I saw the evidence in the newspapers and tabloids for myself. They were all smiles and stolen kisses. I suppress a gag, I was really hoping they would keep this private for a little longer. My plan hasn't shaped up the way I had originally hoped. Details had to be changed. I hope Rebecca has some good fucking news for me.

"Hello Rebecca."

"I… I have some good news." Oh fuck women and their stupid drama mechanisms. I really don't have the patience to deal with this blonde bitch.

"What is it Rebecca? Just fucking spit it out." I sound murderous, and it's a good thing. Inside, my heart warms. Hopefully she managed to draw my wayward son into her bed.

"I sent Christian a few… Provocative pictures. He never resists that. I would actually bet on Anastasia seeing them as well. She looked quite… Tense around Christian on their date." She sounds pleased with herself but I can't understand why this information helps me in anyway. I guess it's a start.

"So did he come to your bed and fuck you?" I already know the answer, but I want her to admit her failure and waste of my fucking money.

"No…" The answer is nothing but a whisper of shame. She's nothing but a blonde whore under my employment. She's a failure. "But I will succeed Sir. I swear." Her voice sounds a little more confident. _Dumb bitch. _

"Good. I would like to remind you though, that your job is not to comment on Anastasia. Your job, is only to do what I pay you for." I hang up the phone and lean back in my chair again_. I am powerful. I am calm. I am in control._ I repeat this mantra over and over while breathing slowly in through my nostrils. Rebecca doesn't know shit all about what is really going on here. I suspect it is because the little whore has fallen for Christian. I may just have to get rid of her… But then again, she may be useful if she can cause discord between the two _love birds. _

I smirk and sip the now watered-down whisky from my glass. I never thought of using Rebecca in this plan, I honestly never thought she'd have the fucking brains. I will never admit to being wrong, but I_ can _admit that I see a new-found use for her. I pick up my Samsung business phone from the mahogany desk in front of me. I press the second speed dial button. It only rings once before a man with curt military style answers picks up. He is my secret weapon and is essential to my plan to get rid of Anastasia Grey once and for all.

"Yes?"

"Where is our lovely Ana?

"In her bedroom." Sometimes his short, clipped answers piss me off. I need more information.

"Company with her again tonight?" I sigh.

"Christian."

"Does anyone suspect your position when it comes to Miss Grey?"

"No Sir." I swear I hear faint amusement in this man's voice. "I never get caught."

"Good. Keep it that way." I sound annoyed. He immediately goes back to his clipped tone.

"Guaranteed."

"And Sawyer?" I lean farther back in my chair, with a smirk on my face. "Don't let Taylor sniff you out. I shouldn't ever need to remind you. Follow it that order, or you know exactly what I'll do to you." I add menacingly.

"Of course." The line goes dead and I let some of the tension drain from my shoulders. Sawyer is second in command of Anastasia's security team. I struck gold when I learned that, once upon a time, his wife was pretty fucking deep into the great wide world of drugs. He would do anything for his poor little whore and her little bastard son.

I'm a prick, I know. I don't give a shit. This world is a hell-hole and the only way anyone comes out on top, is if they learn to play the sins better than the next fucker. It's a risky move, having Sawyer as my inside man, but one thing I learned from my own mistakes is that you should _always_ take the greatest risk, as long as you have a pretty damn glorious safety net.

This may be Hell, but I am Satan.


	13. Chapter 13: The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time in between updates you guys! I'm currently in the middle of a ten-day-in-a-row stretch at work and I'm always SO exhausted after that I usually just lay around... But I really wanted to throw an update up as soon as I got a chance! **

**I really appreciate all the reviews that the last chapter got. I understand that reading Nathan's POV is disturbing for many, many people... but every story must have a villain and he is mine. Nathan is the definition of Fifty Shades Twisted and therefore is essential to my plot line. That being said... OF COURSE I plan to give him what he deserves... and so much more. **

**Anyway... Here's a little hint at the "plan" and also a little romance between Ana and Christian. I missed them! I hope you all did too! ;)**

**I borrowed Ed Sheeran's _Kiss Me_, and Lee Brice's _I Don't Dance _ for this chapter! Check them out! **  
**Please review you guys, I love every one and they really help me write! **

**MUCH LOVE!**  
**:) XX**

Chapter Thirteen:

Sawyer POV:

I hang up my phone and fight the urge to throw the fucking thing at the wall. _ I hate that bastard. I hate acting like a complete douchebag. Fuck this shit. _

I close my eyes and use my thumb and forefinger on my right hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. I can feel one mother-fucker of a headache starting in the back of my head.

"So? Does he suspect anything?"

I sigh and look up into Taylor's brown eyes. "No."

"Good. We have the leg up then." I can see the tension slip away from his features as he finally leans back in his leather office chair. "I know this is a hard job to pull off Sawyer. I know you can do it though, I trust you with my life." He stares blankly over my head as if remembering something from his past. "We need to do this for Ana." A small smile plays across his lips.

I have only been working for Miss Grey for three years, but I already know why everyone loves her so much. She has a good heart and has always been good to her staff. I have never had a job that I have felt so comfortable at and Anastasia Grey is the reason. I admired her strength of character and her constant need to do good for those around her, but until Taylor came to me with this plan to get rid of this piece of garbage that raped her, I had no idea what she had been through. Now I know that I am not pretending to be a double agent for the money Ana is willing to pay, but because she deserves to be free of the monster that is Nathan Steele.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep Miss Grey safe Taylor. I just need you to know that whatever you hear is only an act. I am loyal to Miss Grey and to the law. I believe that Nathan Steele doesn't deserve to live after all of the unspeakable things he has done not only to Anastasia, but to any other females he has had contact with. Nathan Steele doesn't know a single thing about Hell, but I _will_ show him." I am determined to get a good ass kicking in with this devil before the real authorities take him away and let him rot in a six-by-six cage.

"Understood. Thank you Sawyer, for everything." Taylor is starting to sound emotional, so I turn around and quickly leave, closing the door quietly behind me. Taylor is a hard man, but there is no denying that this situation is tearing at his heart. Anastasia Grey is like family to us all, it doesn't help that Taylor always pictures his daughter Sophie when he thinks about what happened to Ana.

I sigh and decide that even though it's late, I won't be able to sleep. I'm too worked up over my phone conversation with the devil.

I head to my office in the staff wing of the penthouse. There's no time like the present to research Nathan Steele. I need to get inside his head to learn how he thinks. I want to know his next move, his every soul strangling thought. We will be ready. We will take him down. Nathan Steele_ will_ pay. Even if I have to be the one to pull the trigger.

ANA POV:

I am sitting at my piano, looking across the room at Christian. He is sitting there, in the light of many candles, staring at me like I am a priceless work of art. My heart constricts. I have never felt so cherished in my entire life. I have been hiding in the shadows, always reaching for the sunlight, but never able to grasp a ray in my palm. I have been lost, damaged, and broken.

I have lived my life in my huge Steel penthouse with my billions of dollars, my staff, and my piano. I have everything I could ever want, and yet, I have always been searching for something… _more._ Granted, my adoptive family has been there for me and loved me as unconditionally as anyone could ever want, but I have never been able to receive that love properly.

And then, out of the blue there is this cocky man in a worn out leather jacket that manages to pull me out of my shell and into the sunlight of a new day. _Jesus… I _must_ be in love. I sound like a stupid school girl. _

I know that I must be crazy, or stupid. _"You're both." _My subconscious rolls her eyes at me. I know she's referring to the fact that I am keeping Taylor and Sawyer's plan a secret from him, even though we promised we wouldn't hide anything from each other when we were on our first official date. My heart sinks. I know that I should be telling Christian what is going on, but I just… _can't. _I keep telling myself it's because I'm protecting Sawyer, but deep down, I just don't trust that Christian will agree with any of this. What if he decides that he doesn't actually love me and he runs back to his father with every single detail he knows about me? _Jesus… I really need to talk to Dr. Flynn about this shit. He'd get a kick out of how fucked up I still am. _I make a mental note to make an appointment with him as soon as he's back from his visit with his family in London, England.

"What are you thinking about?" He sounds amused when he sees me jump at the sound of his voice over the music I am playing.

"You." I realize I sound slightly guilty as I see his eyebrows shoot up in question. _Shit… _I cover it up with a smile, "I was thinking about our first date last night." _Good cover Grey. You still got it girl. _Lying is definitely not something I should be proud of, but it's my go-to when I'm stressed.

"Oh really? About… Our date the other night? The car… The theater? Or… That night, in your room?" His eyes are twinkling with desire.

"Don't get yourself worked up. We're trying to have a romantic moment here. You're ruining it for me." I pop my lip out in a pout that makes me look five years old.

"Right." He smirks and starts to saunter over to me. Desire strikes up deep in my stomach. I can never get enough of this man. He takes me by surprise when he leans down as if to kiss me, but instead grabs the iPod doc remote from beside me on the piano bench. _What? I thought you wanted to fuck?! Are we going to have a dance off now? _My inner goddess rolls her eyes at Christian.

He takes my hand and pulls upright so we are standing chest to chest. I am at least a foot and a half shorter than him. He leans down and whispers, "Dance with me." I shiver when his lips brush my ear.

_Kiss Me_, a song by Ed Sheeran that I know very well, starts to play from the surround sound in the great room around us. It sounds hauntingly beautiful and fits well with the atmosphere in the room created by all the candle light. He expertly leads me around the room, swaying gently with me and holding me close. I sigh contently and rest my head against his chest. His heartbeat almost matches the beat of the music perfectly. _I am so in love. _

I don't know where the hell this is going between us, I only know that this man makes me feel alive for the first time since I was a little girl. I know that our road is going to be bumpier than most, but I am willing to try because he makes me a better person. I don't quite understand why I feel such a connection to him, I mean the sex is amazing, but it's more than physical with us.

As if reading my thoughts Christian leans down and whispers, "Stop over-thinking this Ana." I look up into his eyes and see a grey storm pleading with me. "I know there is something you aren't telling me Ana, you are no good at lying. You do this thing where you look away and look back several times when you are lying."

He looks so defeated. I try to avoid his gaze by looking down at our feet, but he uses his index finger to lift my chin up so our eyes once again meet. I only see love in the depths of his. "I love you Anastasia Grey. We can talk about whatever you aren't saying tomorrow. Tonight, please just be with me. Just us." _Damn he's so fucking romantic when he wants to be. _

All I can do is nod and then he crushes me back to his chest and we are off slowly swaying to a new song_, I Don't Dance_, by Lee Brice. I think it's a fitting song, and I lose myself to the moment. I take in the feeling of Christian's strong arms around me, his feather light kisses to my temple, and the smell of his cologne. I don't know what the future holds for Christian and I. I do know that right now, for the first damn time in many years… I am living in the moment, and it is perfect.


	14. Chapter 14: A Twist

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? Back again?... You'll only get that reference if you know Eminem... And... I just let you all know how much of a dork I am. That's okay. **

**I wanted to apologize for this chapter taking so long. I hit a block and then I had some pretty personal things happen, but I had some great inspiration today so I wanted to post for you all again! I appreciate your follows, favorites and reviews so much you guys! I keep doing this for you, and I'm really glad you like it so much! **

**This chapter takes place THREE MONTHS after the last one (so you all don't get confused!), but don't worry, I promise to fill in the blanks. ;) This chapter is for all the readers that have kept following my story. I appreciate you all!  
I borrowed two songs for this, one I have already used, _I Don't Dance- Lee Brice. _  
The second song is one that is really close to my heart right now and I encourage you all to look it up. It's truly a beautiful piece of work: _Peace- O.A.R. _**

**Enjoy you guys, please review! **  
**MUCH LOVE! **  
**:)XX**

Chapter 14:

ANA POV:

"ANA! JESUS! We are supposed to be going out tonight! Fucking Christmas is coming!" Christian calls up the stairs. He sounds slightly pissed. _No, he's just nervous. I bet it's not every day that he's dragged to meet the parents of the current girl he's fucking. _

I take one last look in my full-length mirror and smooth on some light pink gloss. My hair is pulled back in a messy bun, and I am wearing a knee length black dress. It fits me in all the right places, yet it doesn't make me look slutty. My hands shake slightly as I position the same masquerade mask I wore to Mia's twenty-first birthday party a while ago, across my ocean blue eyes. I sigh outwardly and take a few deep breaths. If I'm honest with myself, I am just about as nervous as Christian is. My parents are amazing people, but they have never exactly warmed up to any guy that I dared to bring home. _I hate Mia right now. _

If it weren't for the interrogation she decided to give me over a cup of coffee a few weeks ago, than she would never know how much I care about Christian, and she never would have told my parents about him. Even the fact that he just so happens to be the son of my rapist. I clench my hands into fists and let my nails dig into my palms, leaving little crescent shaped marks. I take a deep breath in. _It will all be okay._ Of course my mother phoned me the next day and gave me a lecture on being careful, along with all of the 'red flag signals' of an abusive relationship. I told her I was in love, so _of course_ she invited him to her annual charity ball fundraiser. _It can't be as bad as last year. At least Mom went with Mia's masquerade idea. _

I shake my head and stare at the masked woman in front of me. "You can do this." I whisper quietly. _Everyone will love Christian as much as I do._ The woman's eyes brighten and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips. Good. Tonight, Christian and I will be able to re-live the night we met. _Every minute of it. _My inner goddess bites her lips and a bright red blush beings to spread across the beautiful woman's cheeks in front of me. _I got this. Christian and I can do this together. _

"Anastasia, if you don't get your perky little ass down here right now, I swear to god that I will come up there and throw you over my shoulder and carry you to this party." Christian growls up the stairs, breaking me out of my worried thoughts. _It's go time. _

I straighten my mask and reposition my hair over the ties. "COMING!" I call, as I grab a pair of bright blue Jimmy Choos.

CHRISTIAN POV:

Shit, I'm so fucking nervous I could shit bricks. I almost wish it was possible for me to jump out of a moving vehicle and be able to run back to my apartment. I don't do parents, it's a rule I've stuck by ever since I had my first sexual experience back when I was fifteen. It keeps me from getting too deep, or from making a fool out of myself because I can't impress hard ass parents. I would have never agreed to this in a million years if it wasn't for Ana.

I glance to my left and see her staring out the window, she must be deep in thought because when I put my hand on her, shoulder she jumps.

"Are you okay?" My voice cracks and I wince at how badly I need to grow a pair.

"Yes." She whispers back. There is something shining deep in her eyes though. Is it fear? Could she be just as scared as I am for this step? _Of course she is dumbass. You're a player and she's emotionally damaged because of your own father! _

I can't think of anything to say that would reassure her that everything is going to be okay, so I just wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close. I hold her with her head to my chest. This works. I feel my heart rate slow. If Ana is by my side, I can get through tonight. I can do this for Ana. _My Ana. _

Twenty long minutes later we arrive at the Sound. I grew up great as a kid. No complaints really. I lived in a really nice house with everything a kid could want. I mean it when I say that Mr. and Dr. Grey's estate was the classiest shit I have ever seen. The SUV crawled in the middle of a long line of cars up a curving driveway. There were custom made water fountains with colored lights bouncing off the water. There were flowers of every kind scattered in amazing patters all over the lush green lawn. There were even some eccentric sculptures that seemed to fit in perfectly with everything else. _Damn. _The house is huge and looks like a brilliant clash of Mediterranean and modern styles, and it fits in perfectly with the perfectly landscaped and decorated lawn.

_Shit. _We pull up to the red carpet that leads to the back yard of the house where a few huge white tents are set up. There's paparazzi everywhere. I hate paparazzi. _Shit! _Taylor gets out of the driver's seat and walks around the vehicle to open the door for us. _Shit, we're making a grand motherfucking entrance. _My hands are starting to shake and sweat. Images of every single thing that could go bad tonight are swirling around in my nervous mind. _Shit, shit. SHIT. _

The door opens and Taylor smirks knowingly at me. He's probably getting a fucking kick out of the shocked and horrified look on my face. _Fuck you too buddy. _ I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Christian. We can do this. Just smile and look straight ahead. When we have to pose for pictures you can look in my eyes. It's okay." She smiles warmly at me and by the grace of god, I god I manage to get out of the SUV _without _falling on my face. I help Ana out and everyone recognizes her instantly. _So much for the hidden identity these masks were supposed to provide. SHIT. _

"Take my hand Christian. It will be okay." She smiles again and I feel some of my composure come back. We walk slowly down the red carpet. Paparazzi keep trying to get in my face and ask me questions about how long we've been dating, if Ana is pregnant and when our wedding is. _What the fuck? Really?_

Normally, I would get pissed and beat the shit out of all these slime ball pieces of shit, but Ana is looking at me. Her Caribbean blue eyes are the only things that keep me grounded. I smile down at her as we reach the end of the carpet and wink at her. I raise my eye brow in silent question. I think I see a yes in the way her eyes suddenly sparkle. _Let's give these assholes a picture they will never forget! _

I grab her by the waist and lift her over my head. She screams and laughs as I suddenly dip her down and run my hand up her leg, pulling her dress up slightly so the top of her stocking is barely visible. Then I kiss her so passionately I think some of those pap's cameras will light on fire. _There. Suck on that. _

Maybe tonight won't be so bad. I love this woman. She makes me reckless, but she also makes my heart feel whole.

"I see you two are slightly more acquainted than I had anticipated."

An amused female voice sounds behind me and I nearly drop Ana when she gasps, "Mom!" _HOLY SHIT! _

Not even two seconds ago, I was thinking of doing Ana right here on the red carpet in front of all these people and now, I'm not so sure I could ever pull my dick out of my body. I'm almost certain Dr. Grey, Anastasia's mother, saw the way I was kissing her daughter.

"Mrs... I-I mean D-D-Dr. Grey. My name is Christian Steele. T-t-t-thank you for inviting me." Great, now she thinks I'm brain damaged. Her eyes pass over me a few times, finally landing on my out stretched hand. She makes no move to shake it. _Fucking shit! _ I'm pretty damn positive that any hope of a good relationship with Ana's parents has denigrated at my feet. _SHIT. _

I am completely caught off guard when she laughs and pulls me into a hug. _What? _

"Well, lift up that mask Christian! I would like to see if you're actually as good looking as Anastasia has let on!" She smiles at me as I slowly lift up my plain black mask.

"MOM! I have not said a damn thing about him to you!" Ana whines from beside me.

"Oh, watch your language Anastasia Rose!" She warns in what I think her stern mother's voice is. "I just wanted to get a good look at the man who's managed to capture your heart." She smiles warmly at me. "You can just call me Grace. I'm very glad to meet you. Lighten up! I'm sure a good glass of Scotch will loosen you up!" Her eyes light up with laughter. I like her already.

Ana takes my hand and starts to drag me away towards the white tents and the music that is playing. "We'll see you at dinner mom." Ana smiles and I feel like maybe, tonight will be more than great.

The setting of the ball is pretty magical. _Okay… Really? Magical? Just another fucking testament to the fact that you need a new set of balls, Steele. _Alright, it's a pretty damn sweet setup. Grace Grey knows how to throw one hell of a party. There is a make shift dance floor in the middle of the biggest tent. There's flashing multicolored lights that bounce off ice sculptures and various fountains. There are four open bars and various sitting places. There are even a few private booths that over-look the water. Ana assures me that her mother never throws a charity fundraiser that doesn't end in a massive fireworks show. _Fucking eh! _

"We have about an hour and a half until they announce supper. Let's get a drink and go have some fun." She whispers into my ear and I shudder as I feel her lips brush my skin. I nod in agreement.

I thought we would spend some alone time in one of the private cabanas that Grace set up, but Ana assured me that she had a better plan. She took me the family's outdoor pool that overlooks the Sound. I normally never actually talk with the women I fuck, I don't care enough about them personally to put the effort in that getting to know them requires. I just put up with them because of what they can physically do for me.

With Ana, it's different. She gets my sense of humor and she never pulls that fake bullshit that most women I have been with do on a constant basis. It feels natural and light with Ana. We pass the time sipping on expensive white wine, while dipping our feet into the pool and swapping embarrassing stories of our childhood.

_I could get used to this. _I listen to her wind chime laughter as she tells me about the time she was sneaking back in after going to a party she was grounded from. "And I totally forgot about the fact that they had just finished pouring concrete around the pool and I stepped in it. I was so fucking busted in the morning." She laughs even harder and wipes tears from her eyes. _God she's beautiful._

"Would you ever want that? With me?"

"Want what?" She sounds unsure, cautious.

"Marriage, kids. I don't know, Ana. A life?"

Her face falls and I see her thoughts racing in her mind as her eyes darken slightly. "I-I never really thought about this before. I think that we are-"

"ANA! Christian! There you are! I've been looking for you two for ages! Supper is about to be served!" Mia interrupts her train of thought and for one split second I consider telling her to fuck off. My stomach has a much smarter idea when it rumbles loudly. Ana takes advantage of the interruption and jumps up, putting her shoes on.

"Time to feed my man." She smiles at me. I bet she thinks this conversation is over. _Not even close._

Mia runs back to the party, leaving us to follow behind. "We'll talk later." I whisper into her ear.

ANA POV

Christian and I are sitting across from my parents at the table at the head of the room. Supper went smoothly, I knew Christian would charm the pants off of anyone. He even took both of my parents aside to talk to them one on one. Good for him. I knew he could make them fall in love with him, just like I fell in love with him. My father his sense of humor and I think my mother is just happy that I am happy.

I slowly chew my cheesecake as I listen to the various speeches that are taking place at the podium. The auction will start soon and then there will be time to mingle before the grand finale firework show. I love the fireworks at these events, my parents pay huge money for the set up. In my opinion, it has always been the highlight of very single event that my mother decides to hold at the house. The only thing that bothers me is that Taylor has trouble with the loud booms. They remind him of Iraq and I understand, so I compromise a small part of my safety and allow him to wear special earplugs so he doesn't have to be reminded of all that shit, but he still gets to see the beauty.

Honestly, I usually don't mind these events, I come to spend family and I donate a couple million to the cause. It makes me feel good to help, but tonight has just been dragging. I keep replaying Christian's question over and over in my head. I felt my heart drop when he said kids. I can't have kids. What if something terrible happens to them? What if I can't protect them and they end up damaged like I am? I would marry Christian in a heartbeat. I love him with everything I am and these past few months have really taught me a lot about myself, and him. Now that I know he wants children though… _I just can't._

I am shocked out of my thoughts when I realize that the customary speeches have come to an end. Or they must have because music is playing. I look up into Christian's eyes when I see is outstretched hand in front of me.

"Dance with me." He whispers. We dance all the time, it's sort of become something we do when we need to connect. _So why does he look so nervous? And why are my parents smiling at me like fools? _

We join the crowd as _A Thousand Years, _by Christiana Perri is playing. I let Christian pull me close and let my head rest on his shoulders. This feels better. Who cares if I don't want children? We can always talk about that later. _It's not like we're going to get married anytime soon. _

I smile up into his eyes. He must be thinking the same things I am because I see a heaviness leave his shoulders. He smiles and gently kisses me on the lips.

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
and I'll love you  
for a thousand more _

My mother's voice echoes over the microphone, "Okay everyone. One more song, and then we can get on with the finale of our show!"

Everyone cheers, and I barely notice the song changing. _Peace_ a song that I have never heard before starts to sweep through the room. I dance slowly in the arms of Christian, listening to the beautiful lyrics. I feel tears prickling underneath my eyelids. I am so grateful for this man and how much love he has shown me. I don't know what I would do without him. The song comes to an end and I feel Christian pull away slightly. I open my eyes in alarm. _What's wrong? Where are you going? _

I gasp as I realize that everyone is sitting down around the dance floor, staring at me, staring at Christian. He is on one knee in front of me. _Oh god. I'm so not ready for this. I'm fifty shades of fucked up! I can't make him happy! _

I try to keep a smile on my face. I won't wound his ego here. I won't say no here in front of all these people. I have to wait until we are back at Escala so we can talk about this. I need to make him understand that I love him so much, but I can't be a good wife. _I just can't… _

Christian POV:

_SHIT! _Ana is looking down at me like she's a deer caught in the headlights. I knew this was a long shot, but after getting her parent's approval and their help in planning this, I decide to keep on going. I love Anastasia and I will always love her. If she says no tonight, I will keep asking for the rest of our lives. Three months together has taught me that there are many precious things that come into our lives for a reason, and Ana is one of those things. I don't intent to let her slip away. I take a gulp of air and keep going with my plan.

"Anastasia Rose Grey, I never thought about the future much before I met you. I wasn't exactly the ideal man, I sure as hell wasn't a man that deserves to be with a gorgeous, smart, talented, funny and loving woman like you. In the past three months that I have known you, you have shown me what real love and acceptance is." He sounds so sincere and loving. I feel a tear slip from my eye.

"You haven't exactly had the best childhood, but I know I can make the rest of your life joyful and full of light and laughter if you'll let me. Ana, I want to travel the world with you. I want to argue, and make up. I want to steal kisses at family functions and always hold your hand when you need support. I promise to stand by your side and be whatever you need to make your smile shine through your tears. I swear to love you and protect you through every situation. You make me a better man and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love you Anastasia, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" A single tear slips from his eyes, and I can't control my body anymore. I let my sub conscious take over. I yank my hands from his, and bolt for the exit, into the darkness that has fallen like a heavy blanket over the sky. The image of the pain that crossed Christian's stormy grey eyes as I yanked my hands from his is seared into my mind. _I'm so sorry, I just can't do this. I'm not good enough for you, Christian… _

I am running frantically in the direction of the lake when I hear the familiar booming and cracking of the grand finale of fireworks. I stop and stare up into the sky. The colors are mesmerizing and I allow myself to get lost in childhood nostalgia.

Then I hear the sounds of screams. _Why is everyone screaming? What's going on? _I start running back to the party. _Is someone hurt? _I am shocked when I hear the unmistakable sounds of gunshots coming from the darkness. It mixes almost perfectly with the sounds of the fireworks, but I've had training at the gun range with Taylor to learn self-defense and I _know_ there are guns firing. _No… NO!_

"CHRISTIAN!" I am frantic, I need to find him. "CHRISTIAN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"You won't find him Little Bird." A familiar voice comes from behind me and I swear my heart stops.

"ANA! I can't see you! Call my name!" Christian's voice comes from far away. He sounds so scared… _If only he knew._

"It's taken so long, but I finally have you. Forget about Christian, Little Bird. It's just you and I now, and we have some very… unfinished business."

I start to scream, I need help. This can't be happening. _Someone will come and rescue me. Christian will come, Taylor will come… _

A rough and callused hand clamps over my mouth and I bite down. I will NOT go down without a fight. "Fuck a whore!" A voice hisses next to my ear.

I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I feel so hot, and yet I am freezing cold at the same time. _I'm so sorry, Christian._ I can still picture the pain in his eyes_, _then everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15: Torture

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry for staying away for so long.. But I really hope this update makes up for that! I'll make you all a deal, the more reviews a chapter gets, the faster I'll update! Your reviews motivate me SOOO much! ;)**

**I have to clear up a mistake I made! The song I used in the last chapter was NOT I Don't Dace by Lee Brice, but was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Duh.. oops. **

**Finally...**  
**I have to give you guys an explicit content warning for this chapter. If you cannot handle dark themes then please do NOT read this. The king of Twisted (Nathan Steele) has Ana and I can promise you that as long as he does, it does not bode well for Anastasia. That being said, anyone who does read this chapter, please know that I do plan on having Ana saved and with Christian. True love conquers all, but sometimes the road is pull of potholes and shitty drivers. ;) **

**Love you all! Remember, the more reviews, the faster you'll see an update! ;) **

**MUCH LOVE! **  
**XX :)**

Chapter Fifteen: Torture

Christian POV

"We may have found something. I wanted you all here to witness this evidence. Sawyer and I have been going over this for a while and we decided that if this really is Anastasia, then we can begin planning a way to get her back to us… safely." Taylor looks haggard and his voice is raspy, like he had been chain smoking for the last thirty years. Grace, Carrick, Taylor, Sawyer and I are all crammed in the cramped security office at Escala like a bunch of sardines.

I feel red hot rage bubbling up deep in my stomach. How long has Taylor had this evidence, and why didn't I know about it? I know I don't want to know the answer, but I find my mouth moving on its own accord, "How long have you had this… evidence?" There is a harsh edge in my voice.

"Two weeks."

Maybe it's the fact that Taylor has had this _evidence_ locked up in this room for two weeks when we could have _had_ Ana back safely by now. Or possibly the fact that he answered my question in a matter-of-fact voice with a deadpan expression, like he didn't give a shit that the woman I love is out there _somewhere_. It was more than likely a combination of the two that fueled my rage. I find myself cursing profusely at Taylor and visibly shaking with rage. I see red while Taylor just sits there, calmly staring me down. _I'm going to kill this incompetent fuck if we ever get Ana back. _

"You're going to have to calm down Christian." Grace says in what I'm sure she thinks is a calming voice

I slam my hand down with so much force, on the top of Taylor's mahogany desk, that I can feel a sharp, stinging pain shooting through my palm and up into my wrist. I can't find a fuck to give. It's been a month since Anastasia disappeared and I was made to believe that there were no leads on where she is.

"I can't fucking calm down, Grace! Ana is gone and it feels like I'm the only one who can find a reason to keep looking for her!" I feel my voice crack like a fourteen-year-old pubescent boy. I'm losing my precarious grip on my emotions. _Great, cause _that's_ going to help my cause. _

Grace sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth like I hit her in the stomach with a bat. "Are you trying to insinuate that I no longer think about finding my Anastasia every single waking minute that she is gone!?" There are tears streaming down her face. _I've really done it now… Way to go, Asshole. _I turn away from her tear stained cheeks. I can't bear to look at her when she's like this, especially when I know that I am the one who hurt her.

I'm surprised when I feel Grace wrap her arms around me. I turn around and pull her into a hug. She is warm and smells of vanilla. It's comforting. She has become like a mother to me in these past few weeks. I remember when I first met her, it was at some high profile charity masquerade ball she was hosting. She saw me about to rip her daughter's dress off and take her in front of the paparazzi, and STILL gave me her blessing when I begged to marry her daughter.

"_Mrs. Grey, I know that there is a few minutes before dessert is served, may I speak with you and Mr. Grey alone?" I whispered urgently to her as soon as I saw that Ana was otherwise occupied, catching up with an old high school friend. _

"_Of course! Please, call me Grace! Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law's name, and to be honest, it makes me feel quite old." She winked and then smiled warmly at me. I felt myself relax slightly. _

_The Greys walked away from the table and I rose to follow them, telling Anastasia that I would be right back. I took deep breaths and fingered the small ring that was in the pocket of my suit jacket. I brought it along in case the opportunity presented itself. I wanted to propose to Ana spontaneously, but I also wanted to talk to her parents about it first. I didn't want them to have reservations about me later because of who my father is and what he did to Ana. _

"_Alright, son. What did you have to say to us that couldn't be said around Anastasia?" Carrick looked amused. _Did he know what I wanted to say?

"_I realize that Ana and I have only been seeing each other for a few months now, but I wanted to ask your permission to marry her. I love her insanely, and I want to give her a happy life." I nearly choked on my words at the end. I was nervous as all hell. _

_I was also completely caught off guard when Grace laughed high and twinkly. Like wind chimes in a slight breeze. "Only you would want to take on our little fire ball." She laughed harder, but still musically. _

"_We would like to know about your father though, Christian." I must have looked shocked at Carrick's casual question because he smiled at me warmly. "We know who your father is, and what he did to our daughter when she was a child." _

"_What we want to know dear, is that Ana is safe. I want you to swear to me that you'll cut ties with him. It's what needs to be done to keep her safe." All the laughter had died out of Grace's voice. _

_Carrick put an arm around his wife and pulled her closer. "Nathan Steele has been nothing but a cold, hard nightmare for Ana. It has taken her so long to find any warmth in her heart. Lord knows that we tried everything we could think of to pull her out of her shell." A look passes between the Greys and they share something I can't quite place. _

"_Christian, I have never seen Ana this happy in her entire life. When she's with you, she lights up from within. She is warm and full of laughter. What we, as her parents need to know is how you will keep her safe from your father?" She puts a warm hand on my cheek and I make a decision that I know is inevitable. _

"_I swear to the both of you that I will do whatever it takes to keep Ana safe. I plan on cutting any and all ties to my father. Ana is the most important person in my life. I would never want her to come to any harm because of me. I tried to let her go in the beginning, but I couldn't. She is the only person who makes me feel like I am worth something." I feel a few warm tears slide down my cheeks. _Shit. Now I look like a pussy.

_The __Greys share another silent communication with each other and I am left standing in the middle of a secret connection. I feel like an intruder, and turn to leave. I knew it was a long shot. Why in the world would any parent agree to give their blessing to the son of their daughter's childhood rapist? _

_I was shocked yet again when I heard Grace's quiet voice confidently say, "We would be very happy to have you as a son-in-law, Christian." She hugged me warmly and Carrick shook my hand and smiled._

"_I have a plan, would you help me?" I smiled wickedly._

_I was on cloud nine as we made our way back for dessert in the massive white dinning tent. _

Grace's broken voice broke me out of my reverie, "I know you love her, Christian. I know you didn't mean to hurt me that way, but you need to breathe. Taylor found something that could help us get her back. That's why we are here. I'm assuming that he kept this from us for so long because he wanted to make sure it was a valuable lead." I can sense her anger as she turns her cold stare to Taylor. "Am I correct, Mr. Taylor? _Damn bro, you picked the wrong Mama Bear to mess with. _

"I-I… Yes. That is exactly what I was trying to do Mrs. Grey." Taylor stammered a little under her soul searching stare. _Good. Let the maggot squirm. Fucker. _I swear I'm not a bitter person.

It turns out that the evidence in which Taylor was referring, is a video taken from a police street camera. How the hell he managed to grab that, I don't even want to know. We all crowd around the computer to catch a glimpse of the screen.

There was a young women, she had the same build and hair color as Anastasia. She was wearing what looked to be the exact same dress that Ana had worn to the party. Some bulky guy wearing a black suit and dark aviator sun glasses was carrying her limp, unconscious form. _Only douchebags wear their sunglasses at night asshole. _

A black SUV with black tinted windows pulls up to the side of the street where this guy is standing. He promptly opens the door and unceremoniously throws Anastasia into the back. What made Carrick and Grace gasp with surprise, was the fact that Anastasia's face was clearly visible the second before Thug Boy threw her into the vehicle. What made me gasp was the fact that I recognized the license plate number of the SUV that rolled away from the curb with the love of my life in it. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Shit. God. Damn. NO!_

"What's wrong? Honey, are you okay?" Grace is looking up into my eyes, worried sick about the expression in my eyes.

"You want to share something with us, Steele?" Taylor's voice is mocking. He knows. This little pick planned this specifically to make it look like I knew where Ana was all along. He did this because he knew that it would make the Greys turn against me. He did this because he hates my guts. I feel my face pale as the blood drains away at this realization. Carrick and Grace are looking at me questioningly, obliviously. _Shit. _

"My f-f-father owns that vehicle."

It is only two minutes after Grace's startled cry until Taylor is holding me down and Carrick is using me as his very own human punching bag. Ten minutes later, I am unconscious.

Ana POV:

_Little Bird… _I shudder awake violently as Nathan Steele's pet name for me runs across my tired mind I don't know how long it's been since I was taken by that god awful man. I have no way of telling the time down here in my cell, but it feels like I have been chained up forever. I try to get comfortable so that I can go back to sleep for a little while, but I smack my head on the solid and damp concrete wall behind me._ Fuck. My head hurts now. Way to go Grey. _ I shiver. I have no fat on my bones, I feel like a chattering skeleton. It is so cold down here and I am so hungry.

I close my eyes and settle back against the corner of my cell. I hear what sounds like water dripping somewhere close to me. At first the sound is soothing, but soon it turns into a waking nightmare of the blood running down my body in rivulets. _No! Don't think about the pain. _

I try to block out the image of a masked man hurting me in ways I have never experienced before while Nathan Steele sits in a chair in the corner and smiles his triumphant, gleeful smile. I can't help it. These images, these _memories _won't leave my tired, abused mind.

My thin outer shell of composure breaks and I find myself crying hot rivers of tears. _Why me? Wasn't the first time enough? What did I do to deserve this?! _

Hot tears land on my cold skin, it stings slightly and I realize that I am naked. _When did he take my clothes? Why am I naked? _But I already know the answers to these questions. Nathan is trying to make me feel vulnerable and afraid. He is trying to break me with torture and fear. It hasn't worked so far. I am a strong woman and I do not have a heart to break.

That's a lie though. _He _showed me how to love. _He _gave my warmth back. _He will come for me. Christian… _I usually don't let myself think of Christian Steele, the man who saved me from myself, but who also inadvertently lead the monstrosity that is Nathan Steele to me. I have thought of the possibility that Christian helped his father to get his nasty hands on me, but I cannot entertain the idea for long.

_Christian loves me. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. _This is my mantra and I repeat it over and over to myself. He must be going crazy trying to find me. _Mother… Father… Mia... Elliot… C-Christian… They'll find me. They will come for me. _

But what if they don't?

I feel my composure shattering. This is why I never let myself think of these things. They put me one step closer to breaking. I cannot break, but I do. My sanity cracks slightly.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I am frantic. I scream and I scream. Over and over for an hour or more. I scream until I feel something break in my throat and the wet, metallic taste of blood is in my mouth. I decide it's best to give up. _Christian will come. God, please let Christian find me. _

I silently cry myself to sleep. I dream of home. The scent of vanilla, the warm embrace of my mother, Christian's kiss. I smile as I sleep. My dreams are my escape from this awful place.

_Little Bird… _

Sleep, dream, cry, scream, and repeat.


	16. Chapter 16: DNA

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry this took longer than expected. Light bulb went off and I had to change my chapter! I promise that Ana will be rescued either Chapter Seventeen or Eighteen. SHE WILL NOT DIE! I swear! **

**Coming soon... Nathan Steele gets what he deserves. ;) **

**Love you guys... Another Chapter to follow either tonight or tomorrow. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **  
**MUCH LOVE! **  
**XX :)**

Chapter Sixteen:

Nathan POV

I am relaxing poolside with a nice glass of whisky, enjoying the sunshine, with the taste of victory still strong on my tongue. Anastasia Grey is locked up in the panic room-turned dungeon-in my basement, and she is about to break for me. By the sounds of it, my boy will be back to me soon as well. Life is just going peachy today.

It's been a good month for me. I have had Anastasia fulfil my every fantasy. I have had her whipped, beaten. Hell, I've even let my good masked man taken a knife to her. I never touch her though, I learned that lesson the hard way. I do however, sit in a leather chair in the corner and watch. I listen to her pleas and cries. I laugh when she begs me to let her go. _Not happening. I finally have you, and you will pay for making me rot in a cell and then for taking my heir, my son. _

It brings me such joy to see her maroon colored blood running down her body in rivulets. It's such a shame that it's getting harder and harder to keep her conscious and alive. I thought I would feel lighter, causing her the kind of pain I thought she should feel for making me spend months in that fucking jail cell. _Karma is a bitch sweetheart. _

Instead, I feel a sadness in my heart because I will have to kill her soon and then I'll have to find a new plaything. Burying a body is not an easy task, but Sawyer has proven himself through this entire ordeal and I am sure he will be resourceful. He hates Anastasia almost as much as I do. That's why I have let him take his aggression out on her. He makes a great torture artist and the mask fits him quite nicely. I wonder absently if the Greys suspect that he is truly one of mine now.

He sure as hell plays his part just right. Taylor honestly has never suspected. I know this for a fact because if he did, he would use some illegal form of interrogation to force Sawyer to tell him the location of Anastasia. As it just so happens, a week ago, I was beginning to grow weary of the dying Ana. I told Sawyer that I wanted my wayward son back so I could teach him a lesson or two about family loyalty. I could never let it go after Sawyer told me how he overheard Christian promise to cut me out of his life completely after getting the Grey's blessing to marry Ana. Oh how I had struggled not to just kill Christian for defying me. _I gave that snot nosed brat everything he could ever want! _

Luckily, Sawyer is extremely resourceful and convinced me to go along with a little plan. The video evidence was given to Taylor from a strategic employee posing as a police officer. I knew Christian would recognize my vehicle, seeing as how it is the very one that used to cart is ungrateful ass around when he was younger. Sawyer found a 'source' that verified that Christian would recognize the vehicle, and then voila! Everything fell into place.

I was informed that Carrick Grey beat my son near death, so it seems that I won't have to teach him a lesson yet. _Not until he heals first. _I smile slyly to myself and sip my whisky. Sawyer was due back from Escala in an hour or so, hopefully with Christian. _Finally, everything is falling into place. _

Grace Grey POV:

"For the love of God Sawyer, let me go!" I scream in his arms as I struggle to get free. Christian is being used as a punching bag by my dear, mad as a bull, husband. "Carrick! Stop this! You know Christian, you saw his face! He didn't know!" The tears are streaming down my face as my voice breaks. "He didn't know!"

Mercifully, Carrick looks up into my eyes. He is a Papa Bear on a rampage, wanting to kill anyone who has hurt our dear Anastasia Rose. I know how he feels, but I have taken a lot of time with Christian Steele during this past month. As a mother, I wanted to see what Ana saw in him. I wanted to understand how my young, smart, and headstrong daughter could fall for a man whose father caused her to wake up screaming in a cold sweat every single night.

It didn't take me long to realize that Christian is not hard and careless as he makes himself out to be. He is gentle, kind and warm. He was the sunlight that brought my baby out of her shell. He was her saviour and healer. I knew that Carrick would never understand. He likes to shoot, or in this case beat, first and ask questions later.

I sigh loudly and Sawyer lets me go. I shudder slightly, something about Sawyer has been off since the moment I met him. He gives off a dark aura. For about the hundredth time in the month since Ana has been gone, I find myself wondering if he was the one who had something to do with her disappearance. Call it mother's intuition, but I don't trust the look in Luke Sawyer's eyes.

I go to Carrick and kiss him gently on the cheek. "W-what have I done Grace?" He is looking down at his hands and shaking visibly. I decide to take charge of the situation as my doctor instincts kick in.

"Sawyer, I need you to get one of the SUV's ready to leave in about ten minutes. Taylor, please take Carrick outside for some air and call the hospital and tell them that Dr. Grey is bringing in a patient with severe injuries." My tone is brisk and abrupt. I am happy to see that none of the men argue. I sigh again and start to check over Christian's vitals as much as best as I can without the proper equipment.

I silently thank God as I find that his pulse is slow and steady. His left arm looks like it might be broken, his fingers are definitely bruised and it looks like a few of his knuckles on his right hand are broken.

"Thank God that Carrick mostly kept his blows below your neck. Christian, you have to stay strong." I gently take his hands in mine and kiss his forehead. "Ana will need you when we find her. We _WILL_ find her. I promise you that, dear." I swear that I felt his left hand tighten in mine. _Good boy. You will be okay. _

We arrive at the hospital emergency entrance in a record setting twenty minutes, thanks to Taylor's insane driving. I feel as if I have to pry my knuckles off the door handle when we pull up to the door with tires squealing. There is a team waiting for us with a stretcher. _At least some people are competent. _Think sourly as I lock eyes in the rear-view mirror with Taylor.

"You can take Sawyer home, Taylor. We won't be needing him now. You however, will report back here immediately. Understood? We have some things to discuss." There is ice in my voice and I know by the shame pooing in his eyes that he can tell how livid I am with him.

"Yes Ma'am." He says with a hint of regret in his tone.

"Very good. Carrick, come with me. I need your help with legal things. The police will need your statement as well." With that, I get out of the vehicle and rush to help the nurses get Christian on to the waiting stretcher.

Four hours later, we have put a cast on Christian's left arm. Four of his ribs are broken and his right ankle is shattered from falling onto it the wrong way. He has varying sizes of bruises that are turning a deep shade of purple. He looks so small and I feel a small tear slip from my eye. We had to put him into a coma so that his body and brain could cope with the shock of his broken bones and bruising. There is no telling when he will wake up. _This is a mess. _ I will him to get better. Ana will need him when we find her.

I slowly walk out of his room, satisfied with his sleeping form. I wonder for the eighth time that day after looking at his medical records, what a shame it was for him to grow up thinking he was someone he isn't. _I wonder if he knows. I doubt it._

I run into Carrick, restlessly pacing like a tiger, in the waiting room. "Oh good, you're back. I-is he alright? God, I feel awful Grace. Why did I do that? I never thought that he was a bad person. Lord knows he doesn't look or act anything like Nathan, so why did I go off like that? Oh Ana is going to kill me when we find her." He is spilling word vomit and tears are streaming down his face. _Oh my poor dear. _

I pull him close to me and hug him with all the force I can, trying to poor my warmth and confidence into him. "I have some rather good news actually."

"Oh? I guess any good news is better than the nothing we have been getting for a month." Anger flares up in his eyes.

"I don't think Christian is biologically Nathan Steele's son, Carrick." I gently touch his cheek and look into his eyes. Willing him to listen to me. Willing him to be on board with my crazy plan.

"W-what? How could you possibly know that?" He snaps at me.

"His medical records do not list Nathan Steele as Christian's father, but rather a man named, Christopher Keller."

"And how do we know that Nathan Steele didn't just change his name? We know there is a marriage licence between Nathan and Christian's mother. We went to their wedding once upon a time, Grace." There is a hard glint of disbelief in Carrick's voice.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, Carrick. People have affairs all the time. What if Natalia just passed Christian off as Nathan's son? We both know that Nathan killed his wife, even if he was acquitted in the trial. Maybe, he found out she was having an affair?" Hope drips from my voice like honey. "If this man, Christopher Keller, is still alive. I believe we can contact him and if he is willing, we can run a DNA test." I know there is happiness blooming in my eyes like a foolish little girl, but I can't help it.

Carrick sighs loudly. "Even if this is true, Grace… How do we even know this man is alive? If he is, how do we convince him to come here and take a DNA test for us? How do we know he even cares? What if Christian won't agree to this? We legally cannot force him into it." His tone is soft and chastising.

"We have to try, Carrick. Taylor has amazing tracking skills. I'm sure Anastasia's computer tech will help us too." I steal my guilt and lay on the final convincing line, which is sure to convince Carrick that we _have to do this_. "Christian would not be in this hospital if it weren't for you. You owe this to him, Carrick. We both do."

He sighs loudly and gives me a small hurt smile. "I see where Anastasia gets her hard reasoning skills. I will talk to Taylor about this. I won't make you any promises though. Let's not forget that we have to make a plan to rescue our daughter from the clutches of her deepest nightmares. That is my priority before anything else."


	17. Chapter 17: F the Plan

Chapter Seventeen:

Ana POV:

I am almost positive there is something wrong. It is a little hard to tell for sure because there are no windows, but Nathan and his henchman have not been down to my cell in what I am sure has been days. I _know _something has changed. I feel it in the air that I breathe, in the way that my cuts have finally scabbed over, in the way that my bones no longer feel strained.

The slender woman with jet black hair, green eyes, and sharp cheek bones slowly comes into view. She can't be more than twenty years old. She is carrying a try of bread and a glass of water. My stomach grumbles loudly when I see it, and I realize just how famished I really am. My stomach feels like it is constricting in upon itself and my mouth feels dry and chalky. The slender woman looks at me with something I am sure is fear deep in her eyes. _Why is she scared of me? _

I then look down the length of my body. I look like a bloody disaster. The simple light blue dress Nathan permits me to wear when he isn't around, hangs off my skeletal frame like rags and there are scrapes and nasty cuts over every inch of my visible skin. There are dried maroon patches of my blood on the dress, I look like the legend Bloody Mary. _Heaven forbid someone says my name three times in their bathroom mirror. _I laugh out loud at this and the slender woman retreats a few steps. Her eyes are huge like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. _Shit. _

"I'm sorry, please don't be frightened." My voice is nothing above a scratchy whisper, but it succeeds in calming her down slightly. She stops retreating. "My name is Anastasia, I am sorry if I frightened you, I was only laughing at how scary I must look." I smile gently.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to you. Master Steele said so. H-h-e said he would k-k-k-ill me if I talked to you." There are tears forming in her eyes and my heart goes out to her.

"Is Nathan here right now?" She shakes her head no. "Than please don't be afraid of me, I would never hurt you. I swear it. I barely have the strength to walk, never mind to hurt you." She smiles slightly. _Good. _"Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Ashley." She's still timid, but she no longer looks afraid as she talks up to the barred door of my cell and slides the small silver tray underneath. I grab the piece of bread and break off a small portion to nibble. I haven't eaten in a really long time and I know that if I eat too fast, my body will reject this nourishment.

Ashley makes no move to walk away and I wonder if she is as lonely as I am. I sit on the floor of my cell next to the door. She begins to walk away and I think she may leave. _Her duty is done, after all. _Instead, she surprises me by grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in front of the door.

"I wanted to talk to you sooner, but Master Steele forbade me." She looks solemn as she looks into my eyes.

"Oh, well you can always come visit me, I get pretty damn lonely down here." I wink at her and am rewarded by a bright smile.

"Fath-I mean Master Steele told me that you were the devil. He said you were a very awful woman and that you tried to keep Christian from coming home. I don't believe him one bit." She sounds so satisfied with her assertion that she likes me, and didn't believe her father. Yes, I caught her slip of the tongue. _Nathan Steele has a pretty daughter. _

"Nathan Steele is your father?" I keep my voice soft so as not to frighten her.

"Well… Yes, but I was forbidden to tell you that too. Oh, he's going to be so mad at me again and now he's going to lock me in my room again without food. I bet he'll cancel my schooling too." There are tears beginning to pool in her emerald green eyes.

"Shhh… it's okay. Don't worry, Ashley. I won't say anything. I swear." I whisper soothingly to her.

For the next hour I listen to her animated stories of her home schooling, her anger at her father for keeping her locked up, even her excitement about going to the movies for the first time to see the last _Harry Potter_ move. This girl had lived her whole life in a cage. Granted, it is a nice, and well stocked cage… But it is a cage just the same. To make matters worse, she acts as if it's completely normal for her father to have young women locked up in the basement. _What a twisted fuck you are Mr. Nathan Steele. _

…..

Sawyer POV

I can't fucking believe that Grace Grey just ordered me around like a pussy. I know she suspects something. I highly doubt that she knows just what I did, and she never will. Nathan Steele has been taking good care of me ever since the second phone call he graced me with all those nights ago…

_I had just finished talking with Taylor about our original plan to keep Ana safe from Nathan. I remember being distraught and feeling helpless. How in the hell was I going to keep up this front with Nathan? How was I going to get inside his head and make him see that I was "on his team" for better or worse? _

_I remember vowing to do whatever it took to get inside his monstrous plan. I wanted to think like him, be like him, and know his next move before he made it. I would show Taylor and Ana just how resourceful and experienced I was. I would make them see that I was worthy of this position. _

_I was deep into my research, a glass of bourbon sitting in a crystal tumbler on the desk beside me. I was disgusted and shocked by what Nathan Steele has accomplished in his life time. I read the police report from when he raped Anastasia. I knew all about what he did to her. I even found myself reaching for the waste basket to void the contents of my stomach at one point. _

_And yet, I kept reading about this horrific man. I kept reading and I was fascinated that he was able to run an illegal empire, and commit so many horrendous crimes… And he got away with it! The more I read, the more a twisted part in my brain kept whispering in my ear, "_It's okay to admire this man. He is just like you, and you are just like him._" _

"_NO!" I shouted this out loud. I had done some pretty shitty things in my past, but had done my time for my crimes. I was no longer that man. I was no longer fucked up. I was no longer a demon in disguise. Taylor even questioned me about it harshly before he hired me. _I am good…

"And yet… you just weren't good enough to save that pretty wife of yours." _The devil kept whispering in my ear. I tried to convince myself that it was just the alcohol. In retrospect, I should have just stopped reading Nathan's file. I should have went straight to Taylor and told him that I was officially quitting. That I just _couldn't _do this. _

_But I didn't. I couldn't. I just kept reading about Nathan and thinking that he and I aren't so different. I was sitting there in the yellow light of a small lamp, drinking glass after glass of bourbon, when my private cell phone rang harshly from the pocket of my jeans. _Who could that be?

_I should have known though. It was the mastermind I had been reading about for the last three hours. _

"_Hello Mr. Sawyer. I trust you know who this is." His voice was calm, and snake-like. _

"_Nathan Steele. How did you get my private number?" I tried to sound pissed right the fuck off but my tone came off as disbelieving. _Way to play him dumbass.

"_I have a proposition for you. You see, Luke… Anastasia Grey is not the woman you think she is." _

_For the next hour, Nathan Steele talked in my ear. He used a soft tone that had me hanging off his every word. By the end of the phone call, I found myself wanting to please him. Wanting to help him punish Ana for everything he had ever done to him. I wasn't sure if what he told me were lies or not, but he knew how to connect with me. He knew who I was and what I did and his inner demon connected with mine. _

_I found myself smiling wickedly as I sat back in my desk chair and drained the rest of my bourbon. Anastasia Grey would get what was coming to her, and I was about to play a major part in her demise. _

I managed to pull myself out of my day dream as I pulled up to one of Nathan's newly acquired properties. I knew the conversation that would come next would not be easy and would involve a lot of yelling on Nathan's part.

I sigh loudly as I get out of my vehicle and slowly saunter over to the pool area. I find Nathan sipping whisky in a recliner poolside. He looks relaxed, like he is the king of his own universe. _Shit. I don't want to be the one to ruin everything. _

I steal my breath and anxiety and slowly approach him. "Sir. I have some bad news."

"Oh? You mean the fact that you let Carrick beat my son unconscious?" He sounds bored. I know better.

"Uh… Well I... Uh.. I was playing my part, Sir. Was I not to make it seem like I am still working for Ana?"

"Clearly not. Your mission, if I am not mistaken, was to bring my son back to me UNHARMED!"

I take a step back and walk straight into the muscular hold of one of Nathan's personal security guards. _Shit. Shit… Oh fucking shit! _

"Since you cannot find a competent bone in your body Sawyer, you are no longer of use to me." Nathan eyes me with dark fire in his gaze. He looks at his guard, "Take him to the dungeon. I believe out little Pet could use a cell mate." There is a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What?! Sir, the plan! She will know who I am!" I am frantic, struggling in the arms of the prick who is holding me.

Nathan glares at me. If his look could kill, I would be dead. Very softly, almost in a whisper he says, "Fuck the plan."

**Author's Note: **

**Alright... Short Chapter. I know guys. I'm so sorry for that, but these next few chapters will be really action packed and I needed to create a lead up. I promise in the next chapter we will all find out a few things: **

**1) Will Christian live? **

**2) What will be the consequences for Carrick nearly beating Christian to death? **

**3) Is Christian really the son of Nathan Steele? **

**4) How will they save Anastasia? **

**5) What the hell is Ana going to do when she sees Sawyer in the cell with her? Will she be able to put two and two together? **

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers. Stick with me and we will see Ana rise to her empowerment, as well as the repercussions for Nathan and Sawyer's actions. There are only four or five chapters left guys. Stay tuned! **

**MUCH LOVE! **  
**:) XX**


	18. Chapter 18: Overlooked Details

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Grace POV:

"Dr. Grey! Dr. Grey! I've been looking all over for you!" There is a short blond haired, blue eyed nurse racing down the hospital corridor calling my name.

I sigh, "What is it?" I am very tired. It has been close to a week since Christian was put into a coma so that his body could heal from the injuries Carrick gave him.

"He's awake! Christian Steele is awake." She looks a little timid now, no doubt from the tone I first used. "You asked to be informed immediately."

"Very well then. Excuse me." I take off running through the halls to reach Christian's bed side in a record setting three minutes.

….

I arrive, short of breath and with my hair all askew around my face, to see Carrick sitting in a chair beside Christian's bed. Carrick looks ashamed and Christian looks quite shocked. _Oh dear… I missed it. _

"Hello, Christian. How nice of you to wake up, dear!" He looks up and smiles shyly at me, and I can't keep myself from running to his bedside and hugging him gently. There are tears pooling in my eyes, but I can't seem to care. "Oh how I've missed your smile."

"Carrick was just telling me of the discoveries you two have made while I've been unconscious." There is deep seriousness in his voice as well as a slight rasp from not being used in so long. "He tells me that you may have found my _real_ biological father. He tells me that this Christopher Keller is in a hotel nearby. And then, he tells me that even though he beat the shit out of me, he is glad I am alive." There is a thick blanket of tension building in the room as Christian keeps talking, "He also tells me that it is up to myself to decide if I want to press charges against him. All of that would be perfectly fine, Grace, except he also tells me that you are no closer to finding Anastasia, and you've managed to lose Sawyer."

I am not sure what to say to him, "I-I'm so sorry, Christian. Carrick lost his temper, he took his anger out on you. I know it's not right, but please don't make me lose my husband. We will do whatever it takes to fix this." There are tears in my eyes at the thought of Carrick spending time in a jail cell, and I decide it's not the best idea to show weakness right now so I continue on with my rambling speech. "We have been trying to track Nathan, but we have no idea where he might be. There's been no sign of him, and then Luke Sawyer went and disappeared right after we brought you here." I can feel a lump in my throat. _You can hate us all you want, but please don't give up on Ana. _

Christian is not mad though, I am shocked when he starts to laugh uncontrollably. It is a deep throaty laugh, the kind that one lets out after they feel a great relief. "You thought… Y-y-you thought I would press charges?" There are tears rolling down his cheeks and I'm not sure if it's from the laughter or the pain that laughing this hard has to be causing his broken ribs. "Oh God, that hurts. Please don't make me laugh, Grace!"

"That was not at all funny, Christian Steele." I try to sound stern, but all I can do is laugh as the terrible tension that surrounded me leaves as I realize that Christian is okay, and he won't press charges against the love of my life. He is alive and still has the drive to help us find our dear daughter.

Christian sobers slightly and he looks at me with his deep grey eyes like he's trying to see into my soul. "Carrick told me what happened. How you think that Nathan Steele isn't my real father because his name is not listed anywhere in my medical records." He looks so little and lost, like Elliot did when he first came to us.

"Well…" I am saved from a very lengthy explanation as Carrick jumps to my rescue. I shoot him a grateful smile.

"You see son, we have reason to believe that your real, biological father, is a man named Christopher Keller. We actually went to great lengths to track him down." Christian looks slightly shocked and pale.

I gently press my left wrist to his forehead. "Are you okay honey? Is the pain too much? We can talk about this another time. You just came back to us." I smile gently as he shakes his head.

"I really think I need to hear all of this now. It's not as if I would get any rest anyway… Ana is still gone." The little-lost-boy look is back in his eyes. _Poor Christian... _

Carrick clears his throat and continues, "We found him living in New York. He seems to be quite a prominent lawyer in Manhattan. We explained the situation to him, and naturally he was suspicious…"

"You don't have to spare me the gory details, Carrick. I'm a big boy now." Christian smirks slightly and it quickly turns into a grimace of pain.

"Carrick, give him the short version for now. He needs more morphine and rest. I have to go make my rounds. I should be back in half an hour and you had better be resting, Christian." I smirk at their combined grumbles of displeasure. "Doctor's orders." I kiss Christian's forehead and blow a kiss at my husband before I exit the room.

I sigh loudly as I walk down the hall to grab a quick cup of coffee before I make my rounds. _Will this ever end? _

….

Christian POV:

"Okay, so can we cut the bullshit now, Carrick?" I am exhausted, and I am thanking my lucky stars that Grace had to leave. I don't think I could stomach listening to the same story twice. It's a miracle that she didn't know what we were talking about when she first burst through the door like a bat out of Hell.

"Of course, Christian." Carrick is always calm, and it pisses me off to no extent sometimes. _He's not always calm. Your body is pretty fucked up thanks to his "daddy instincts". _I try to let my resentment go. Pressing charges against Carrick is not going to get Ana back.

"So, you found this guy, and you told him personal details about my mother, and emailed him pictures of her and me?" I am trying not to become too fucking hopeful. I would be over the moon if it were true that I shared no DNA with the demonic Nathan Steele.

"Yes, it took a lot of convincing for him to fly here to Seattle." _He fucking flew to Seattle!? I suddenly feel like I'm going to void the non-existent contents of my stomach. _

"Relax. He came and he saw you laying here. It worked wonders, Christian. Christopher Keller donated a blood sample for us to use. He told me that if you made the decision to have the paternity test done, and the results came back with him as your father that we were to-"

"What? Daddy wants to all of a sudden step up for his poor long lost, sorry excuse for a son?" I am fuming. I am fucking livid. "That kind of fairy-tale ending shit doesn't happen in real life, Carrick."

"I know you think that, Christian. I know you don't believe that there can be good things in your life, but there can be. Just think about getting the test done. Okay? For your sake, and for Ana's."

"Really? You're going to bring up Ana right now? She's in my fath- Nathan's grip. Carrick, I can promise you that when we do find her, she will not be healthy and glowing like she should be." There is a tear running down my cheek at the thought of Ana helpless and scared. I can't seem to find any fucks to give about my pussy tears right now. Let Carrick see me cry. He already beat the shit out of me, what else can he do?

"We can get her back. We know she is with Nathan. What we can't seem to do is find the exact address of where he is keeping her. Taylor has searched all of his properties, but it looks as if no living person has been living there for at least a month or two." There is a hopeless look in Carrick's eyes and I want to feel sympathetic, empathetic… _something_ for him. But I can't. He and that incompetent bastard, Taylor have been overlooking an extremely crucial detail.

"Did you know my father chose to go by an alias after he got out of prison? I'm sure you can recall that information. The press called him on it." There is a hard glint in my voice.

"Oh shit!" Carrick scrambles in his pockets for his cellphone. He presses a button and pulls the phone to his right ear. "Taylor, we missed something extremely important! Look for properties registered under the name, Michael Lawrence!" _How could you be so fucking stupid? Who the hell overlooks these details? _

After a few more minutes of excited explanations, Carrick clicks a few buttons on his phone and puts it back into the pocket of his faded jeans.

"Maybe you should have been doing your homework instead of sitting at my bedside. We could have had Anastasia back already if you and Taylor didn't have your heads up your asses." I spit venom at Carrick. _What a fucking pack of idiots. They have no clue who they are dealing with. _

"Christian, I understand why you are angry. We all want to find Ana, but we care about you too. I know you don't believe that, but Grace and I want you to be happy. Think about doing the test. You owe it to yourself and to Ana when we find her. The two of you could be happy." He smiles at me as he stands and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" I'm still pissed at him.

"Meeting Taylor at Escala, so we can make a plan to get my daughter back. I'm serious, Christian. Think long and hard about taking that test. You deserve happiness."

"Fairy tale endings don't exist, Carrick. If they did, Anastasia would be safe in my arms right now." I give up and let the walls around my heart break. Tears fall down my cheeks in rivulets as Carrick softly closes the door behind him. _Keep fighting baby. Help is finally coming. _

I slowly reach over, careful not to jostle my ribs and broken arm, and press the button that is hooked up to my IV. A measured dose of morphine is released into my system. I slowly slide into darkness and relief from the searing pain that comes not only from my broken bones, but from my broken heart.

…

Taylor POV:

I slam my personal cellphone down on my desk after Carrick hangs up. I can't fucking believe that I missed one crucial detail about Nathan Steele. _If Ana doesn't fire me after I find her, I'll fire myself. _

Carrick is on his way to Escala now. I have managed to narrow it down to two properties that Nathan could be keeping Ana. There is an old Victorian style mansion just outside of Seattle, and there is an exotic beach house located in Southern France.

I find it very hard to believe that he could have transported Ana so easily over an ocean without suspicion. Besides, we would have been alerted that she was crossing the fucking ocean. I rub my thumb and forefinger down the bridge of my nose. I have a fucking headache coming on. _We just have to get Ana back. She's all that matters. _

It doesn't help my fucking stress levels that Luke disappeared right after we rushed Christian to the hospital. I put my faith and trust into him. I thought that his tough life experiences and his time spent in the military would smarten him up to the point where he would stay fucking loyal. Clearly, I missed something about that man. _Just another thing I fucked up. _

I sigh loudly as Carrick enters the room in a flustered, and excited state. His energy is infectious and at the end of a two hour planning session, I begin to feel a small glimmer of hope in my heart.

We plan to take the next twelve hour period to do a thorough surveillance of the mansion. I and the rest of the security team will analyse who comes and goes. I want to know where Nathan will be, I want to know who guards him. I want to know the exact whereabouts of Anastasia.

At the end of that twelve hour period, we will convince at Escala one last time to make some final adjustments. Twenty-four hours from now, I plan on seeing just how much Nathan likes to be on the receiving end of torturous activities.

Twenty-four hours from now, Nathan will let Ana go willingly, or I will _make_ him.

**Author's Note:**

**So a plan is forged... Stay tuned for Chapter 19. Anastasia confronts Sawyer, and is finally rescued. Bloodshed is unavoidable. What will happen to Sawyer? **

***Just a side note that there are only three more chapters left in this story***

**Look for my next story, coming soon! **

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing. You guys rock. This turned into something that means so much more to me than originally planned. **

**MUCH LOVE! :)XX**


	19. Chapter 19: Safe and Sound

***I strongly recommend listening to the following songs during or after reading this chapter***

**1) Be Still- The Fray  
2) Holding on Letting go- Ross Copperman  
3) Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift  
4) Warrior- Demi Lovato**

...

**C****hapter Nineteen: **

Ana POV:

I am sitting with my back to the far corner of my cell so I can see who comes and goes. I have been fading in and out of consciousness. I am scared to fall asleep, but my body is fatigued to the point where I cannot keep my eyes open for more than a few minutes at a time.

Nathan and his henchman had left me alone for a good while, until a few nights ago, when he came back. He didn't torture me, he didn't hit me, and he didn't touch me. He just stared into my eyes like he knew every single secret I'd ever kept in my heart. I gathered every single ounce of resolve that I had, and I stared back at him. I didn't flinch, I didn't cry, and I didn't let his hard blue eyes intimidate me.

_We stayed like that for a good two minutes, him standing, and myself sitting. There were a range of emotions and unspoken words that passed between us, him the captor and me the captive. I wouldn't say it was a moment of clarity for either of us. It was more like a mutual acceptance of the circumstances we were now in. Something in the air had changed. I don't know how I knew for sure, I didn't have any concrete evidence, but I could almost guarantee that I would not be stuck here much longer. And I strongly believe that Nathan also felt the change. The look in his eyes told me that he knew that his dark heart would not beat much longer. It was an eerie two minutes, just a stitch really, in the time I had been stuck in my cell. It was just a basic human interaction that was over in the blink of an eye. In retrospect, it flashed by so quickly, that I'm not even sure it actually happened. _

_He shook his head and looked at me, his eyes grew fiery and I could clearly see the hate he harboured for me in his black heart. "I have a special story to tell you Ana. Are you listening closely?" _

_I knew that he would want an answer, but I didn't trust my voice not to betray how weak I was, so I nodded slightly. _

"_Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was raped by a man, and that man didn't cover his tracks well enough, so we was caught and thrown in jail because of this awful little girl. When the man got out of prison, he decided that no matter what, he would avenge the wrong that happened to him because of the girl. He would make her pay for all the pain he spent in his awful jail cell. He would show her what real pain is." Nathan's voice was a soft, low baritone. He had a slight smirk on his face as he continued. _

"_It turns out that the little girl had grown up into a rich and successful business women, but it's too bad that money couldn't by brains because she was dating the man's son." He laughs, "Really, Anastasia, how could you be so fucking stupid?" _

_I don't know where this is going, but at least he is talking, and not finding some incredibly inhumane way to torture me. I shrug at him. _

"_Anyway, the man used the girl's stupidity to form a plan. He used one of her security personnel to gather intel on her daily activities." He paused, no doubt to gain enjoyment from the shocked look on my face. I remember being shocked to my core, wondering if Taylor would betray me like that. _

"_He created a master plan to get her alone at a high profile charity event, during the firework display when it was certain that she would be left reasonably unguarded. It was an added bonus that the loud sounds would cancel out any potential screaming." He cocks his head to the side, and smiles openly at me. The image is one of the scariest things I have ever seen, and my heart sped up. _I'll never forget this.

"_And so here we are, Little Bird." I shudder openly at the use of his pet name for me. _

_I take a chance with my voice, and ask him a single question, because I know it is why he made a long dramatic scene with his shitty story. "Who betrayed me?" My voice is a pitiful whisper. I refrain from outwardly cringing at the sound. _

_The gleeful smile on his face almost stops my heart. Nathan Steele could be extremely attractive if he wasn't suck a sadistic bastard. Instead, his smile makes him look every bit the lethal predator that he really is. "Now pet, I thought you'd never ask." He turns his head to the side and calls out, "Bring him in!" _

_The first thing I felt when I saw Sawyer was a quick flash of relief. Taylor was not the person who gave me over to the devil. _

"_By the way, Little Bird, I thought you should know that Sawyer was my masked henchman. In thirty years, you can thank him for your scars." He laughs at this. _

_The second emotion I felt was a horror so great, that I dry heaved for the next twenty minutes. Nathan turned to me with a malicious smile on his lips. "Have fun you two." _

_I was stuck in a cell with Luke Sawyer, the man who not only betrayed me, but who tortured me almost every single day for a month, and I could not think of one god damned thing to say. _

…..

Sawyer POV:

I should have known that Nathan would have some kind of bat shit crazy plan to milk as much drama as he possibly could out of Ana finding out it that I was the security personal that handed her over to Nathan's slimy grasp. He kept me in a different cell, where I could hear him tell Ana his "story". My stomach sunk a little more with each passing second. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I was feeling regret. Regret for giving her to Nathan, but also for participating in the awful things he wanted done to her. _I'm a monster. _

How could I have fallen for Nathan's fucked up plan? What the hell happened to the man I used to be? I used to have honor. Hell, I used to have a heart. For the first time in a very long while, I find myself thinking of my beautiful Danielle. She would hate me for sure if she was here to witness the monster I've become_. Baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._ I thought I would be relieved once Anastasia saw me for who I really am. I thought she would scream, kick and cry her anger and disappointment at my betrayal. I was so very wrong about her.

Anastasia has not looked at me, or said a single god damned word, since she looked directly into my eyes two days ago.

….

Taylor POV:

The time has come. The sun has set, and one of the most beautifully ominous sun sets is nearly over. Our Intel was successful and my team and I are sitting in the bushes surrounding Nathan Steele's property. We are currently waiting for the asshole in question to leave on what he thinks is an important business dealing. When in actuality, the prick will be walking straight into a carefully planned attack. I plan on drawing his blood before I hand him over to the authorities.

"Taylor. Are you in position? I am currently at the arranged location with the authorities on standby as well as medical personal." Carrick sounds tired and older than his years. _I will get her back for you. _

"Affirmative." I smirk slightly as I see a black SUV pulling away from drive. "The target is leaving the building. I'll let you know when we have her."

"Good." Carrick hesitates a second, "Be careful, Taylor."

"Always."

I motion to the five other security personal, to move into position. There is also a special agent from the Seattle police force with us to make sure we accomplish this legally. I wish he wasn't here, I have reason to believe Sawyer is inside, and that man deserves nothing less than death for what he did to Ana. I sigh internally and carefully move around the property, making sure I am alert and ready just in case Nathan or one of his thugs decides to show up unannounced.

We finally reach the cellar doors at the back of the mansion and our police accompaniment nods at me. I break the lock and carefully make my way into a basement-turned-torture-chamber, complete with low lighting and multiple iron-barred cages. It takes every ounce of my strength not to call out for Ana. We are so close, but I don't want to alert any possible guards to our presence. I need her alive.

We are beginning to round one last corner, there is a pit of hope deep in my stomach. _Almost there Ana. Hang in there just a little longer, dear. _

My instincts kick into high gear as I distinctly hear Anastasia's pitiful yelling, or rather, _screaming_ at someone. _At least she's alive_.

….

Sawyer POV:

I am sitting on the opposite side of the cell from Anastasia. I can't help starting at her, shocked at how much a month spent in this cell has changed her. She is covered in healing cuts and there are black and blue bruises all over her face, arms and legs. Her cheek bones are extremely prominent and her hair is dull and scraggly looking. What shocks me the most is the way her Caribbean blue eyes are still bright and aware. She is staring back at me with unconcealed distain. _What have I done to you? _

I decide once again to try and break the ice between us. The atmosphere is frigid. I just wish she would at least _say something. _"Are you going to say something, or keep trying to kill me with the ice in your eyes?" I try to keep my tone light and joking. _Wrong move. _

Her gaze hardens and for the first time, she actually speaks to me. "Don't." It is only a harsh whisper, but it has enough malice in it to temporarily knock the voice out of me. At my shocked expression, she actually continues speaking, her voice steadily rising with each word.

"You think that after what you did, that I actually want to hear your voice? It's bad enough that I have to fucking look at you." She angrily uses the back of her hand to wipe away a stray tear that is leaving a track in the dirt on her thin face.

"I-I know that there is nothing I can say to fix this." I stumble over my words at the hate in her eyes.

"No. There is not a damn thing in the entire _motherfucking_ universe that you can say to fix any of this! Do you know what he fucking DID TO ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Don't you feel anything?" Her voice cracks slightly the louder she gets. She is crying heavily now, the tears are streaming from her eyes.

I can't bear to look at her pained eyes anymore so I look down at my hands that are clasped together in my lap. _How the fuck did things get so twisted? _

"I hate you." She whispers, just as I look up and find a familiar face glaring at me with a look that would vaporize me if it were possible.

"Hello, Taylor." I say calmly as Ana gasps.

…

Ana POV:

"Taylor." I whisper my saviour's name as he breaks the lock to this horrid cage. I want to run to him and jump into his arms. I want to feel the warm embrace of someone who cares enough to find me, but I find that my limbs have grown heavy and I cannot move.

"Oh, Anastasia…" He whispers as he comes over and gently picks me up as if I am a breakable china doll. There are tears falling from his eyes.

"Do I really look that awful?" I try to sound light and humorous, but instead, I break out into huge gut wrenching sobs. They wrack my entire body and it hurts, but I can't stop now that the flood gates are finally open.

Taylor shifts my weight in his arms and begins to carry me away from my own personal Hell. He doesn't look behind him as he says, "Deal with that sorry excuse for a man." There is a hard glint in his voice and it takes me a minute to realize that he is referring to Sawyer. _Yes, deal with the bastard. _

He holds me tight to his chest as he walks through the winding corridors of the basement, until he comes to a set of wooden stairs that presumably lead to the outside world. I am overwhelmed with the realization that I am actually going to be free.

Taylor carries me effortlessly up the stairs and I get my first taste of fresh air, my first glimpse of the night sky. I can see the stars. I am shifted slightly as Taylor reaches up to his left ear and presses a button. "I have her. All safe."

"Who are you talking to?" I whisper

"Your father. Your family misses you very much, Miss. Grey." Taylor gives me a light smile.

Suddenly, I am afraid. So terrified that I begin to shake violently. Could this be God's idea of a cruel joke? What if I am really still stuck in that awful cell? What if I am only dreaming that there is cool, fresh air on my skin? What if Taylor's strong arms are really the iron bars of my cell? _God no… Please no. _

I take a deep breath, "Taylor, this is real, right? I'm safe now?" My voice is thick with tears. I must sound like a pathetic little girl, but I don't care.

Taylor's voice is pained as he answers me, "Yes, Anastasia you are safe now. I promise you."

"Oh good." I whisper and then I let the blackness take over me like my favorite blanket.  
...

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter was extremely emotional for me to write. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Ana's rescue. **

**Thank you for sticking with me, I appreciate each and every one of you so very much. **  
**Please Review. **

**Much Love to you.**  
**-downWiththeFiction**


	20. Chapter 20: Reunited

**Chapter Twenty: **

Taylor POV:

I have just seen Anastasia safely to the hospital where her mother is going to get her back on her feet. It was a heart wrenching scene. I am so grateful that we finally found Miss Grey, and that she is safe and sound in the arms of her family. _You shouldn't have let your hatred of Christian get in the way of finding her… _

I shake my head as I gather myself into the driver's side of my preferred black SUV. I have some business to attend to.

The police were of course upset that we were "unable to locate Nathan Steele at this time", but of course, we have our own plans with him. I quickly use the Bluetooth in the vehicle to dial my new second in command's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Boss."

"Everything going well?"

"Of course."

"How's our guest?"

"Waking up, Sir."

I smirk slightly. "Good. ETA approximately twenty minutes."

"Very good."

The line goes dead and I find myself day dreaming of the pain I wish to inflict on Nathan Steele. It's been a long time since I've had a punching bag. _I'll have to be careful not to kill him. _

…..

Grace POV:

I am standing at the door to Ana's hospital room, just staring at her. I had her hooked up to an IV for nourishment and fluids as well as pain medication. She had so many cuts and bruises. A few more tears slide down my cheeks. _My poor baby. _

Strong arms wrap around me from behind and I find myself leaning into the supportive and familiar embrace.

"Carrick."

"How is she?" His voice is quiet and emotional in my ear.

"She's going to be okay. She's a little malnourished and dehydrated, but honesty, I'm more worried about her mental health." My voice is laced with tears.

Carrick gently runs his hands up and down my arms to sooth me. I allow the warmth to sink into my bones. I've felt so cold for so long that I shiver at the sensation. "She's going to be okay, Gracie. She has us." He turns me to face him and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "We will be okay. Have you told Mia and Elliot that we've found her?"

I smile, "They actually just left. It was a sweet reunion, even though Ana was asleep."

"We're all going to be together again." He whispers in my ear and kisses my temple. "Have you told Christian yet?"

I gently shake my head. "No, I haven't had time yet. Between getting Ana situated and her tests done, I honestly haven't even thought about it."

Carrick gently spins me around to face him, "Don't you think we should tell him? He has a right to know. Without his help, we never would have found her." He gently reminds me.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Will you come with me?" My husband nods and smiles as he takes my hand and leads me away from our sleeping daughter. _Thank you God, for keeping my daughter alive. _

…..  
Christian POV

I can't say that I wasn't pissed when I found out that Ana had already been here for a good five hours before I was told. I can't say that I particularly blame Grace and Carrick for not telling me, but they aren't the only ones that love Ana and who missed her with every single molecule in their bodies.

I sigh as I stand in the door way to her room. She looks so small and fragile. A broken shell of the vibrant, opinionated, and at times obnoxious woman I had grown to love so much.

A spark of hatred begins to heat the inside of my stomach. I haven't decided to take the DNA test yet, but I decide that it doesn't matter if he is my blood or not. From this moment on, I hope he suffers for what he did to my love. I hope he feels every single ounce of pain that he caused her. I hope he begs for mercy. I hope I get to be a part of that.

I am startled out of my dark thoughts of revenge when I hear a soft, slightly raspy voice call my name. I rush to her bedside.

"Ana…. Oh God. Anastasia I am so, so sorry, baby." I gently run my hands down her face, kissing her forehead, her lips, and her eyelids. I mumble incoherent words of apology and love. There are tears sliding down the length of my nose and landing on her cheeks but I can't seem to make them stop.

"Christian… Christian! Please don't hold on so tight! You're hurting me."

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry, Ana." I frantically back away from her.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice is small, and scared.

"Is there any way I can lay next you to without hurting you? I really want to hold you." Ana smiles brightly and slowly shifts over a fraction. I carefully fold in next to her and gently pull her to me. Her head rests on my chest, her left hand holding my right.

I place a light kiss on her forehead, "God I missed you so much, baby. I am so, so sorry. I hate to think of what he did to you, how hard that was for you. D-did he rape you?" My voice cracks on the last syllable of the sentence I didn't want to ask, but I had to know the answer.

"No." She whispers it just loud enough that I can hear. "He didn't hurt me at all actually. He had Sawyer do it while he watched." Her tone is matter of fact. _Great, now I have to have the blood of two men on my hands. _

"Sawyer?" I feel the spark of hate in my stomach quickly grow to a raging inferno. "I'll kill him, Ana."

"Can we not talk about this right now, Christian? I missed you so much, and I've actually had a lot of time to think. I have something I want to say. Can you shut your mouth for about five minutes so I can speak without interruption?" She sounds so much like my fiery Anastasia that I can't help a small laugh from escaping.

I kiss her forehead, "Shoot."

"I was thinking about how awful it would be if I lost you. I was stuck in this cell and I kept thinking about the look on your face when I ran out on you when you... When you… you…" She's stuttering and I know it's only because she finds it hard to let herself be loved.

"When I proposed to you?" I suggest gently.

"Yes," she absentmindedly plays with my fingers, "and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to make that look go away. How badly I wanted to say yes to you and see that smile on your face." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "But I couldn't do that for you. I couldn't let you love me because I'm so broken, and now, I'm even more damaged." She begins to sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Baby. I know you only ran because you were scared." I slowly run my fingers gently through her hair. "I love you no matter what and I am so, so glad that you are safe."

"Christian, I could have died and it made me realize how much I love you. I decided that I do."

"You do what?"

"I do want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me feel safe and loved and healed." She looks at me shyly, "I mean, if you still want to me with someone as fucked up as I am."

My heart sores a million miles into the air. I place a finger under her chin to get her to look at me, "Are you sure? You can think about it longer."

"I want to." There is a hard resolve in her eyes. _God I love this woman. _

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." I kiss her lips gently.

"Christian?"

"Yes, Anastasia?"

"Why are you in a cast? And why are you wearing hospital clothes?" She sounds scared.

"Don't worry. Your dad only used me as a human punching bag when he found out that my father was the one who kidnapped you."

"Wait, my _dad _put you in the hospital?!" She sounds on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I need to get my ass to the gym to defend myself against old men." We crack up with laughter. It feels so good to be holding the love of my life in my arms again. The hole in my heart has disappeared and I feel like I can breathe for the first time in the almost four months that she's been gone. I pull her a little closer, wincing slightly at my protesting ribs. "Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"Please don't ever run from me again." My voice is laced with tears.

"I won't. I'm yours. Forever. I promise."

We lay together, entwined in our love. In the knowledge that we are safe, and together. In the newfound acknowledgement that nothing will ever tear us apart again.

"Will you stay with me and sleep for a while?" Ana's voice is thick with sleep.

"Did you even have to ask?"

Within minutes, I am sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time, wrapped in the embrace of the only woman I have ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

**Reunited at last.  
I know this is a short chapter, but I promise next chapter: Nathan gets what he deserves, and more. **


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a slice. I love you all and thank you so much for your support, reviews, follows and favorites. You all rock my socks off!**

**It was really challenging to end this story, and I hope you all like it!**

**MUCH LOVE!  
:)XX**

**Chapter Twenty-One**:  
_One week later… _

Christian POV

I am standing in the abandoned warehouse, in one of the most deserted spots in Seattle, staring at the filth of a man that I used to call father. He looks like an extremely mangled corpse, and knowing that I helped achieve his new look, brings something almost like satisfaction to my heart.

The man in question spits a disgusting combination of blood and phlegm on the concrete floor, "Christian, you have to stop this."

The now familiar spark of rage begins to creep into my stomach at the sound of his pleading. "Stop? You want me to stop doing this?" I stab another small knife into his left leg. Now he looks like he's being pinned to the chair that holds him by various shinny objects instead of the coils of metal chain that are actually securing him.

His answering scream is all I need. I feel some of my rage dissipate, and not for the first time in the past two hours am I thankful that Taylor left Nathan alive for me. I spit in his face. "Did you stop when Anastasia begged you?"

"Ana deserved every single action I had Luke Sawyer do to her." I throw my left arm back, and hit Nathan as hard as I can across his face with my cast. _Thing turned out to be useful after all. _

I am satisfied by the crunch of his nose and his high pitched scream. There is bright red blood gushing down his face and mixing with the maroon color of the dried blood on his shirt. I grab a fist full of his bloody hair and drag his head back so he has no choice but to look into my eyes.

"Don't you ever speak her name, you useless fucking animal." I snarl at him. "The past two hours have been fun. I hope you've had the time of your life, because it looks like you don't have much time left." I look behind me and nod into the shadows. Taylor, strolls out of the shadows with the object I need to end Nathan Steele for good.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to do this?" He looks concerned, like he doesn't think I'm capable of actually killing the man who raised me.

"I've got this. Thanks Taylor." My voice is calm and sure. I turn to Nathan who is eyeing me with naked fear in his eyes. "Any last words?" I smirk at him.

He narrows his eyes at me, testing me. "You won't really kill your own father, Christian."

"I take that as a 'no'." I stare into his eyes, looking for any hint of regret or remorse for what he not only did to Anastasia, but to many other women as well, but I find nothing. I slowly raise the gun in my right hand, and take my aim at the middle of his forehead. "I hope you get everything you deserve in Hell, Nathan Steele."

"I'll meet you there, Son."

"I'm no son of yours." I stare directly into Satan's eyes as I pull the trigger.

The sound the gun makes as it goes off is one of the sweetest sounds I have ever heard in my life. _It's over. I did it. He can't hurt anyone ever again. My Anastasia is going to be safe from now on. _

"Taylor!" I call out, "clean up this mess please, and call the police. You can tell them anonymously where the notorious Nathan Steele is." My tone is hard and commanding.

"Of course." His voice is voided of any emotion. _Nice to see you've swiftly recovered your professionalism, Asshole. _

I drop the gun, it falls to the concrete with a loud clatter. I slowly turn around and without a backwards glance, I walk away from the Devil incarnate and back to the arms of my lover.

….

Ana POV

It's been a full week since I was rescued from the awful clutches of Nathan Steele. I was told that Taylor was working with the police to try and capture him while I was being saved, but apparently he managed to weasel his way into escaping the police.

I can't say that knowing Nathan is free has made my recovery any easier. I always had trouble sleeping to begin with, and now every time I close my eyes I have nightmares that he comes back for me. My mom has had to give me Ativan just so I could rest.

But my week in this shitty hospital bed, hooked up to all these fluids and being monitored constantly, has finally come to an end. Today, I am to be discharged, if I promise to keep going to twice weekly counselling sessions and calling my mother if any complications arise.

Taylor has promised me that he will create a solid security plan for Escala, and Christian promised me that he would never leave my side until Nathan was caught and put into the custody of the law. Personally, I don't even give a shit right now, I just want to get out of this fucking hospital.

"Are you almost ready to go, Ana?" I look up and see my future husband, leaning against the doorframe looking like Adonis personified. _I can't wait to crawl back into bed with him. _My inner goddess winks at me. I guess I should consider myself lucky that Nathan didn't kill that part of myself.

"Christian! I'm so happy to see you. You weren't here when I woke up this morning. Where were you?" I'm sure my lip is sticking out in a pout, but I don't care. I hate waking up alone.

I am rewarded by one of his crooked smiles that melt my insides into warm butter. "I'm sorry baby, I had something to take care of. I promise I'll tell you about it later. First, I have a surprise for you." I cock my head to the side in silent question, "Don't look at me like that. Have you signed your discharge papers yet? We have to get to the police station." He continues to smile at me, not a hint of worry on his face, so I decide to gather my things and let him take me to the station. I hope its good news.

…

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?" I am shocked and pretty fucking sure I heard this guy wrong.

"We received an anonymous call earlier today containing the possible whereabouts of Nathan Steele." I nod impatiently at him to continue. "We arrived on scene and found Nathan Steele dead with various body parts missing, including his… um…" The officer looks uncomfortable.

"Was his penis really missing?" Christian pipes in. The officer just nods, his face going pale. I don't blame the guy, he was one of the officers on the scene and apparently Nathan looked pretty damn gruesome. Someone must have tortured him for days.

"He's really dead?" I ask for the fifth time in the hour that I have been at the station.

"Yes, Miss Grey. Nathan Steele is really dead. And if I might add, off the record, that it looks like he definitely got what was coming to him." He clears his throat. "We really just wanted you to come down to the station so we could tell you personally. I also wanted you to know that you, your family and your security crew all have solid alibies, so we won't need to bother you anymore."

My eyes shoot wide, "You mean to tell me that you thought my family or security had anything to do with this!?" My voice cracks on the last word. Christian rubs my back soothingly.

"Naturally, it was an assumption we had to make. I don't want you to worry though, Miss Grey. Whoever did this to Nathan was extremely thorough in cleaning up their mess. There was no fingerprints or DNA, other than Nathan Steele's."

"Thank you, officer." I stand and shake his hand, letting Christin lead me out of the building and into a waiting black SUV. There are tears streaming down my face. They are tears of gratitude, and joy. _I am safe. I am free. Finally, my personal devil is gone. _

….

Christian is sitting beside me on the couch in the great room of Escala. We arrived around twenty minutes ago, after Taylor had the building secured. I have been enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat under my ear as I snuggle closer to him. _I am home. _

I am just drifting off as Christian gently pushes me up and tells me that he has a surprise for me. He looks slightly nervous, and I watch him walk to his bag and pull out a large white envelope. _What the hell? _

"Okay, you have my attention. What gives with the envelope?" I smile at him, trying to encourage him.

"Grace and Carrick noticed something strange while I was in the hospital. Nathan wasn't listed as my birth father, and they think my mother may have had an affair with a man named, Christopher Keller." He looks away from me and runs his right hand through his hair multiple times, causing it to stick out in crazy directions. I just sit there with my mouth hanging open, waiting for him to finish his story. "They tracked this guy down while I was unconscious and I guess he left a blood sample so that I could get a DNA test done if I wanted when I woke up."

"Oh…" I feel bad, but I'm just not sure what to say. He looks so hopeful.

"I decided that I wanted to do it. So that's what I was doing when you woke up alone this morning." He smiles shyly. "I wanted to look at the results with you, you know, just in case the outcome isn't what I want." He looks like a lost little boy, and my heart breaks for him. _My poor Christian. _

I pat the couch next to me, "Come sit with me, and let's look."

"Okay." He whispers.

"Just so you know, I will love you always and forever, no matter what, Christian." I kiss his lips gently. "Now, go ahead and open it."

His hands are shaking slightly as he shoves the envelope into my hands. "Will you? I don't think I can, Ana."

"Okay." I slowly tear open the seal, my hands are shaking too, and my heart is hammering in my chest. I want so badly for Christian to get the results he wants.

I quickly scan the document and find there are tears of joy streaming down my face for the second time that day. "What? What does it say?" He urges me on.

"Christian, I think you need to get in contact with your real father." My lips are curved into a smile so big, I feel like my face could crack.

"You're kidding!" He swiftly grabs the page from my hands and reads it quickly. "Oh my god. Ana! This is amazing. Holy shit." He is crying now too.

I pull him to me and hug him tightly, "I am so, so happy for you baby."

"I'm not a monster." He whispers awestruck.

"Well, you can be my monster." There is amusement in my voice, but he looks at me with hurt and confusion in his light grey eyes, "You can be my monster in bed." I smirk at him as he picks me up and starts walking towards the bedroom, his lips soft on mine.

I let Christian make love to me for the first time in months. He is soft, gentle, sweet, and warm. He holds me tightly, showing me that no matter what happens between us, we will always find a way to make it though. He is my anchor, my serenity, and my strength. For the first time in months, I feel alive and safe. For the first time in months, I know that I will be okay, that _we _will be okay.

**A/N:**

**I hope you're all following this story... (Hint, Hint... Nudge, Nudge) "WHAT!? This story isn't complete!?"... Precisely. **

**Is that wedding bells I hear...? **

**And I'm sure you're all wondering "What the hell happened to Sawyer?" **

**Have no fear, there will be no plot holes here. ;)**

**Stay Tuned...**


	22. Ranting My Life Away

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys...

I'm sorry this is another author's note, but I received a review today that really set me on edge and I would really like to address it. Unfortunately, this person did not sign in to review and therefore, I have to address this publicly and not through private message...

I never usually choose to reply to these things in an author's note, so I am really hoping you bear with me and hear what I have to say. If you do not feel like reading my rant, please continue on with your day!

(The new chapter will be up soon! It's going incredibly! Hold on just a little longer faithful readers!)  
I SWEAR the next update will be the ACTUAL chapter 22. I'm so sorry about this!

Much LOVE!  
:)XX

To the guest who posted the following review, and to anyone else who may think like this... Please read.

_Review: _

_Hi,have you read virgins and villains? The twilight fanfic? There's way too many similarities,kinda like you were inspired by it! But eithr way I loved it! Jx wish Christian wsnt the1 2kill Nathan!_

Alright, first things first...

I do not want to jump to conclusions and assume that you are insinuating that I in any way, shape, or form plagiarized any part of this story. (Granted, it is a FSOG fan fiction and therefore I have borrowed some of E.L. James' characters.) However, after reading this review, I felt offended, and I honestly started to worry that people would start to believe that my work was illegitimate and not from my own mind.

I have never heard of, read or seen the story Virgins and Villains before. I do not read Twilight fan fiction because I simply do not relate to, or find the characters interesting. Besides, I like to explore darker themes and topics. Therefore, I was not inspired by the story what's so ever. I actually attempted to read it, but I found that I was uninterested. Though in reading what I did, I think the author has written an amazing story, and I am happy that his/her readers have enjoyed it. Most of all, I hope he/she has enjoyed writing it. That's all writing is about.

That being said, I will get to the point:

I am simply going to state right now, and clear up any misconceptions... I have never, nor ever will, plagiarize any work submitted by any author on this site or anywhere else. I am a firm believer in stretching the creative mind, and I know how hard it is to write a story (or anything for that matter). I respect the hard work and property of other authors, just as I hope they respect mine.

The ideas and themes throughout Fifty Shades Twisted, are of course either borrowed from E.L. James' amazing work, or they are conjured in my mind. Some of the ideas also stem from external sources, such as music or the news, pictures... etc.

I feel I must make the point, that many stories one reads have similarities throughout them. Let's use Fifty Shades of Grey, and the Cross Fire series, for example. These novels have many, many similarities. Does it mean that either of the respective authors plagiarized? I very highly doubt it, and I very highly doubt that E.L. James would tell Sylvia Day that her books have "way too many similarities." Shit happens.

Anyway, this turned into a rant, and that's not what I originally intended. I am sorry if I upset any of you with this. I felt I needed to clear this up, and put my two cents in. ;)

_To the reviewer:_

I apologize if I took your review the wrong way, if you read this and feel that I have lashed out, I truly hope you can forgive me. I take my writing seriously and seeing as how many of these themes are based on my own life and struggles, I wanted to clear my name. ;)

I do appreciate your review, and I thank you very much for taking the time to read my story, and saying that you loved it! I hope you will keep reading and enjoying! There is much more to come. (Hint, hint, faithful readers)


	23. Epilogue

_**"So tonight we dance this rhythm**_  
_** Till the light of morning hits us**_  
_** We may never see a moment**_  
_**As magical as this one**_  
_**You make me feel like gold**_  
_** Show me love like I've never known **_  
_** Baby you make me feel like gold"**_  
_**-Jessie J, Gold.**_

**Epilogue**

_Three months later… _

…  
Ana POV

We are upstairs at our parent's house, in my childhood room, getting ourselves ready. The hair dresser has just left "Ana Bear, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Mia is staring at my reflection with me, in the full length mirror, with tears pooling in eyes that are darker blue than my own. She looks beautiful in her light grey dress. I am so glad she agreed to be my matron of honor. It's fitting, seeing as she was the one that pushed Christian and I together. I've told her so many times in the past three months. She's been a huge help with the wedding planning process. I never thought I'd be one of those girls that turned into a regular bridezilla, but I came close many times. _Thank God, Mia was around to keep things sane. _

I smile at my reflection, I decide that I do look beautiful. It has everything to do with the great hair and makeup artists that were just here. It also helps that Mia is a regular fashonista. I never would have chosen this dress if she hadn't of picked it for me and nearly forced me into it.

"_Mia! It has vintage lace on it. I'll look like grandma at church! I want to look sophisticated and sexy!" I am whining like a little girl and there are tears of frustration running down my face. For the third time in the four hours we have been at the bridal salon, I thank my lucky stars that I have enough money at my disposal to have the store all to ourselves. _

_Mia throws the hand that isn't holding the complicated piece of fabric, in the air, "Oh for fuck sakes, Ana. Just try the damn thing on!" I am slightly taken aback. Mia never uses profanity around me, she must be as sick of me as I am of this whole wedding dress shopping fiasco. I meekly take the dress out of her hands and walk back into the dressing room where a single employee waits to help me into the damn thing. _

"_Oh this one will look lovely! Your sister has absolutely amazing fashion sense." The employee chirps happily as she straps me into what feels like a straightjacket and not a wedding dress._

_I grumble in response. It's been four hours and my feet are killing me from the sparkly white Jimmy Choos that Mia has picked for my ridiculous wedding shoes. If this dress isn't the one, then I'll be wearing pajamas down the aisle. _

_Finally Kate, the employee, finishes with the confusing straps. I am staring open mouthed at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror in front of me. "D-do you want to go out and stand in front of the three-sixty mirror? I think your sister would love to see this one." Kate smiles gently at me. She's been a great help with this, it must not be easy to deal with me when I'm impatient. _

_I smile brightly at her. "Thank you for your help, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the wedding. You can bring a plus one." _Did I just do that? Oh my god.

_She looks shocked, "I would love to. I would like to bring my son, if that's alright." _She has a kid? _She looks like she's no older than twenty-four, and there is no ring on her finger. _

_She seems to read my mind and offers an explanation, "He is only two years old. His name is Theo. I was raped, and when I found out I was pregnant, I went to an abortion clinic." She looks down at her fingers twisting together. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my child, even if he was given to me by awful circumstances." There are a few tears sliding down her cheeks._

_I am shocked into silence, but I feel my heart warming up to this young woman. For the second time that day, I find myself doing something I never would have done before, I reach out and hug Kate. She is shocked for a few seconds, but then gratefully, she hugs me back. _

"_You are a very strong woman." I say with more emotion in my voice than I meant to allow, but I cannot deny that her story touches my heart. "We survivors must stick together. I would be very glad to meet your son." I smile into her eyes. "Let's go show, Mia this dress. I think it might be the one. Finally." I wink at her and am rewarded with a bright smile. _

Mia went crazy over the dress when I modeled it for her in the three-sixty mirror. I have to admit, she does have an amazing fashion sense. Kate steps away from me after fastening the last strap at the back of my snow-white wedding dress. I notice tears in her eyes as mine make contact with her in the window. I am so grateful that she has quickly become a very close friend to me in the two months it has been since I walked out of the shop she works at with my prize. I even met her son a few days after my last dress fitting, he really is a sweet boy. I actually felt myself considering the idea of a future family with Christian.

The dress clings perfectly to my curves, and flairs out slightly just below my waist. It has an open back. The fabric begins again just above my butt. There are small crystal encrusted straps of lace covered white satin, criss-crossing delicately across my back. The lace material matches the sheer sleeves of the dress that stop just below my elbow. The same lace material is sewn on to the bodice of the dress. There is a light grey sash around my waist that matches Mia's dress, it adds just the right amount of modern touch. The train is my favorite part, it's spectacular and flairs out around me. I feel like an angel.

"Don't cry, Ana Bear" Mia's eyes meet mine in the mirror and they are shinny with tears, "You'll ruin that expensive makeup job."

"This is all just a little overwhelming." I don't trust myself to speak loudly, so I whisper the words. Mia strides towards me and spins me around to face her, taking my hands in her own.

"Ana, quit it." She looks sternly into my eyes, "You and the man waiting for you downstairs, have some too far for you to be having second thoughts now." She smiles brightly at me, "You belong together, Ana."

Words fail me, so I just pull my little sister into my arms and hold her tightly to me. I am unsure of the exact moment when she grew into a beautiful woman, but I am beyond grateful to have her, and the rest of my family, by my side today.

I walk back to the full length mirror and in the sight of myself in my glorious white dress. My cheeks are pink, and my eyes are bright ocean blue, from all the excitement. My hair is curled, and held half up in an intricate braided style. My skin is even bronzed lightly from a few days spend in the Caribbean for my bridal shower two weeks ago.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. I slowly let the air out from between my lips, letting all my frustration and worries leave my body. "It's three-thirty, Anastasia. It's time to go. Are you ready?" Kate's voice comes soft and hesitant, from my side. I open my eyes and smile for the first time that day. _I'm going to marry, Christian! _

"I'm ready." I reach out and take one of Mia's hands in mine. "Thank you ladies. We all look lovely." I reach out and take one of Kate's hands in my free one. "Let's go ladies."

I walk out my childhood bedroom door, down the stairs, and into the arms of my forever.

….  
Christian POV

I am standing under a flower covered arch, in Grace and Carrick's gorgeous back yard, with my brother and Ana's brother, Elliot by my side. Weird right? I never thought that I would ever get along with Anastasia's brother, but we sort of… Clicked.

A few weeks after Ana came home from the hospital, we started to plan our wedding. Of course that meant a lot of time spent with her family. A lot of time to figure out that Elliot and I have the same taste in sports, video games, and alcoholic beverages. _Bromance for the motherfucking win! _When I asked him to be a groomsman in the wedding, he was totally for it.

We have been golfing and playing pool all morning while the ladies have been getting ready. I would be lying if I said that I have not been fucking anxious the whole time. _The tequila probably didn't help, dumbass. _

We partied hard last night, I have never had so much fun drinking and gambling. Of course, my bachelor party had to be in Sin City. It was Elliot and Kane's request. I decided I had better let the single guys have some fun. So we took Ana's private plane, and arrived just as the lights were brightest. Of course, when we arrived back in Seattle late this morning, I had to testify to Carrick that there were absolutely no _Hangover_ moments, at least not for myself. We all laughed about Kane and Elliot's shenanigans over a game of pool.

Now, it is three-thirty and I am waiting on pins and needles for my beautiful bride. I remember sulking when she chose not to show me her dress. I think the whole superstition is bullshit, I know she'll look beautiful in anything, and we've already had the worst luck we ever could have.

"_You would still be the most beautiful woman in the entire world if you walked down the aisle wearing a paper bag." I throw my hands in the air in frustration. _

"_Look, Christian, I am NOT showing you my wedding dress. That's final. You ask again, and I'll call the wedding off." She had fire in her eyes, so I knew she was serious. I dropped the topic immediately, and endured her anger for the next few hours. It was difficult considering all I wanted to do was hold her close to me and kiss her. _The make-up sex was totally worth it though.

I smile at the memory. We were laying in the oversized bathtub together, relaxing with a few candles to light up the dark room. She felt bad for snapping at me. I remember I kissed her neck and told her that nothing would ever make me want to be anywhere else but by her side. Then, she took me by surprise and told me I could pick our wedding song, and keep it a secret from her, so we could be even.

Fuck, it was probably one of the hardest decisions I have ever made. It took me until a week ago to choose an arrangement that I liked. It's definitely one that Ana would never think to pick. I doubt she even thinks I like country. I smirk to myself, she'll love it.

"Hey, stop drooling man, the music is starting." Kane nudges me in the side to get my attention, and nods in the direction where Ana is standing. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I let go of all my insecurities and my doubts.

I breathe out my past, and open my eyes, and I look straight into the eyes of my forever.

….

My first glimpse of my wife left me breathless, shocked, emotional, and extremely horny. In that first second when we locked eyes and I took in her amazing figure, in one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen her wear, I thought she was an angel.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as she started walking towards me. There were probably four hundred people standing, watching us, but I only had eyes for my beautiful wife. She was confident, and radiant. The sun shone around her, causing her skin to glow. It took every ounce of me not to pull her to my chest and kiss her passionately as soon as Carrick handed her over to me.

The ceremony felt like it went on, and on forever. I kept undressing Anastasia with my eyes, and from the way she was blushing and winking at me, I'd say that she felt the same. The sexual tension between us was so thick that the minister could have probably cut it with a knife. By the time, "You may kiss the bride," was uttered, I was sporting an erection so hard that I'm sure everyone could have noticed. I took Ana into my arms, and crushed her lips to mine. I wanted to consume her, to become one with her. I wanted to take her away with me to a deserted island where I could have her all to myself forever.

I was interrupted by Kane and Elliot wolf whistling and Carrick clearing his throat. I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes to see that, Anastasia was wrapped around me seductively. We were saved from embarrassment when a chorus of laughter rang through the crowd. I shared a look with Ana that said, _"Oops!"_

We joined in the laughter and ran through the hailstorm of rice and bubbles to get various pictures taken around the estate before supper was to be served. All the while, I refused to let go of my beautiful wife's hand. She is forever my lifeline, my sanity, and my everything.

….

Ana POV

I have to admit that I was shocked when my mother offered to do all the decorating and themes for the wedding. All she requested was a quick view of my wedding dress. I was confused by her request, but decided it couldn't hurt to let her take a peek, it was worth it.

The backyard looked like something out of a fairy-tale. There are hanging lights and flowers surrounding the entire estate. There's three giant tents that connect, with a fountain in the middle and a dance floor off to one side. The entire setting faces the water. I could not have asked for a better location for my wedding. I have not stopped smiling or laughing since I saw Christian standing at the altar, waiting for me. He looked like a Greek god in his black and light grey tux. His grey eyes were shining with excitement and love.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest when he kissed me at the end of the ceremony. He had me so hot and bothered by the way he gazed into my eyes like he wanted to eat me alive. The electricity between us has been almost palpable since then. _I can't wait to take him to bed. _

Finally, we have finished the supper, and the last pictures with the sunset. It is time for Christian to surprise me with his wedding song choice. I have to admit, I'm a little scared to see what he has chosen. I stand off to the side of the dance floor, waiting for the guests to be seated.

I am startled when I see Christian standing in the middle of the floor with the microphone in his hand. _Oh god… _

"Hello everyone, my name is Christian Steele, and I wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate with Anastasia and myself today. We wanted to thank our families for their support throughout our entire relationship, and their help in planning this special day for us."

He smiles brightly as a cheer rips through the crowd. He looks into my eyes, and I feel my heart turn to melted butter. He holds his left hand out to me, his wedding ring twinkles under the soft white lights. As if in a trance, I walk towards him, like a moth drawn to the flame.

"Anastasia Grey-Steele, I will love you forever, as long as I am living. I promise to be the fire that lights up your night, the sword that kills your enemies, and the solid embrace that holds you up when you can no longer stand. I swear to love you fiercely and to always be your best friend. I will be your voice of reason, and always stand by your side, even if you are wrong. You are my happiness, my sunshine, and my strength. I am yours, faithfully, until the end of time." I feel myself tear up as he recites his vows to me again.

My husband pulls me close and presses his forehead to mine, still talking into the microphone. "You told me that I could choose our wedding song. I never found one song that showcased us, or my feelings for you. So I chose to be creative and mashed up three songs. You make me incredibly happy and I will spend the rest of my life cherishing you." He kisses me and hands the microphone off to a waiting staff member.

Music begins to play and the lights dim. I find myself caught up in a strange twist of three songs that completely showcases our relationship. I hold on to Christian for dear life. My head on his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. I can't believe that I never wanted to give myself over to him. He is my lifeline, my sanity, my _everything._ _And damn is he creative and thoughtful girl! Give him a blowjob tonight! _I lick my lips in anticipation of going to bed with my husband.

…

The rest of the night goes by in a blur of alcohol and dancing. At one point, I even swear that I see Kate and Elliot making out. _What?_

At two in the morning we say our thank-you's and goodbye's, it is finally time for my husband and I to fly away to our honeymoon destinations. _Yes, destinations. I'm a fucking billionaire. I can do whatever I want. _

My mother and father lead Christian and I to a waiting SUV at the front of the house. I kiss my mom's cheek and Christian shakes my father's hand, and we are off. I can't wait to get into bed with Christian, it will be a first for both of us since we will be flying to the Grand Cayman Islands for the first week of our three month honeymoon.

I have no idea what will happen to us in the future, I know there are tough conversations to come. We still haven't openly dealt with Sawyer or Taylor. I shake my head, it's best not to think of these things on my wedding night. It can wait. We have Sawyer in lockup, and as for Taylor, I am still hurt after Christian told me what happened when I was gone. How could Taylor, a man that I trusted with my life, loose focus over his dislike over the man in my life?

I grasp Christian's hand tightly in mine as we drive off into the unknown that is our new life together. I have no idea what the rest of our lives will be like, but I know that with this man, anything is possible.

A/N:

Follow their forever story (including honeymoon material) in the sequel:  
"**Twisted Fires**." _Coming soon..._


End file.
